Between Worlds
by pikajow
Summary: Sephiroth was supposed to marry into his social status. But when he falls for Cloud, a slave, what trials await them when Cloud's secret leads him to carry Sephiroth's child?
1. Chapter 1

Between Worlds

A Final Fantasy VII Fanfic

Summary: Sephiroth was supposed to marry into his social status. But when he falls for Cloud, a slave, what trials await them when Cloud's secret leads him to carry Sephiroth's child?

Chapter 1

"Move it slaves!" Cloud grunted when the chain that connected his wrists to the man in front of him was pulled, the skin already rubbed raw. The rain that pounded against his body didn't help, but Cloud was used to it by now. He had never been sold before, so he was stuck with this same routine.

For twelve years he experienced this pain, but his masters wanted him gone. If he wasn't sold today, they would kill him.

Or do worse.

The Don, the women merchant, always yearned to have Cloud as his personal slave.

Cloud was disgusted by the man, but that was his own opinion. The Don promised him endless food, parties, women, clothing and not rags, baths every day. And in turn all Cloud had to do was warm his bed.

Cloud would sooner slit his throat.

To give him more of a chance this time though, his masters started feeding him more. Due to the hard work Cloud had to do every day, he had muscle. It wasn't much, but it was building. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him.

"Stand!" Cloud walked up the stairs, their bodies protected from the rain from a measly umbrella. He stood beneath the umbrella with the rest of the men and boys, sighing softly in boredom. He remembered he used to fear this day, but now he just wanted it to be over with.

He would be a slave regardless of who he went with.

People started to enter, yelling out prices like enraged Nibel dragons. Cloud knew most of his life he had been characterized as an animal, but these people in front of him were the animals. For hours he just stood there. Billy, a boy he had become friends with was sold to a merchant, Stella, another friend, was sold to an elderly woman.

Cloud already knew, he wouldn't be sold.

He closed his eyes, deciding to sleep. He had learned to sleep standing up during these moments, sometimes sleeping through the entire thing. He was just about to slip into slumber when he heard heavy footsteps on the wooden stand.

No one was allowed up here besides the master.

Cloud still didn't open his eyes though, trying to go back to sleep. He furrowed his brow when he heard the footsteps stop in front of him. His chin was grabbed and his head was lifted. The fingers that gripped his chin were covered in leather, but they were warm. Cloud hadn't felt warmth like that before.

"Open your eyes."

Cloud did, not wanting to be punished because he didn't follow an order. He stopped breathing.

A man, no an angel stood in front of him. His silver hair fell over his black coat, his skin awfully pale. He was handsome either way, his cat like slitted pupils thinning just slightly. His nose was big but not grotesquely. His lips were pulled down into a frown, the slight pinkness of them amplified from the cold.

Cloud looked back to his eyes, breathing calmly as he awaited whatever he had to say.

Too thin was the norm.

"Open your mouth." Cloud almost raised an eyebrow but didn't, opening his mouth as he was commanded. Cloud, unlike the others, had perfect, white straight teeth. He took good care of them despite what others told him.

His chin was released, Cloud looking back down to the ground. The man felt over his arms, squeezing the muscle there. He touched Cloud's waist, for once Cloud's ribs not sticking out too much.

The man lifted Cloud's rag gown to see his legs, touching his ankle. He squeezed, Cloud guessing he was looking for any injuries. He had no injuries from what he knew of. The slaves he was surrounded by never fought.

The man stood again, touching Cloud's back. Cloud had to stop himself from screaming, the marks from his last whipping still fresh.

"We had to whip him last night. Young boy disrespected the Don." Cloud shook when the man removed his hand from his back, trying not to crumble from the pain. The man looked to the blood on his hand, looking to Cloud's master who had come to the man's side.

"What is the Don's bid on him?" The man asked, Cloud noticing his masters surprised expression.

The man never looked away from Cloud's master, waiting patiently.

"T-Three thousand gil."

The man hummed softly, taking out a small pouch. He handed it to Cloud's master, Cloud panting softly as he waited for the pain to pass.

His master opened the pouch, taking out a shiny ruby. He poured the contents into his hand, Cloud surprised to see it was filled with ten rubies.

"I'm sure that would be enough," the man said, Cloud's master nodding once.

This was the first day Cloud felt his wrists not held down by chains. He rubbed his sore wrists, keeping his gaze down on the floor. He looked up when his master told him to, his chin grabbed. A collar was put around his neck, a rope tied around his wrists. Cloud grunted when he was pulled by the man, led off the stand.

They maneuvered through the crowd, Cloud led to a carriage.

"Sephiroth, I believe you have my merchandise." Cloud froze, but the man didn't. Cloud was pulled forward harshly, the butler opening the door. Cloud was pushed into the carriage, the man getting in himself.

The Don walked more quickly, the butler closing the door.

"Sephiroth!" The Don yelled, close to the carriage door. With a whip the horses started to pull the carriage away, Cloud relaxing when the Don was left in the dust.

Cloud kept his eyes on the floor, closing them for just a second in relief.

"Take off your gown."

Or not.

Cloud lifted off his seat, pulling the gown up. He winced when it stuck to his wounds from dried blood, the cloth around his hips his only protection. The man moved to sit in the seat next to him, Cloud wondering if his first time would be him cold and starving in a carriage.

He shivered when warm hands touched his shoulders, Cloud turning as the man lightly pulled on him in a silent order for him to do so.

The man grabbed a cup from the side of the carriage, Cloud closing his eyes. He grit his teeth with a growl when the man poured wine over his wounds. Cloud panted lightly through his nose, the man getting a towel.

Cloud grabbed the seat as the man cleaned his wounds, his entire body shaking from the pain.

When the man was done, Cloud put back on his gown slowly. He was in less pain now, but even so it still hurt. The man returned to his seat, Cloud looking down to the floor.

"Thank you."

Cloud had whispered it so low, he doubted the man had heard him. Cloud didn't look up and see if he heard him, but he felt the man at least deserved some gratitude.

"What is your name?" Cloud wasn't sure if he should say. His name always got him teased, and Cloud knew from experience that all men were the same.

"Cloud."

The man was silent for a long moment, Cloud closing his eyes as he figured he might as well sleep till they arrived to the man's property.

"My name is Sephiroth, you will address me as Master Sephiroth." Cloud nodded before answering verbally with a yes. He took in a sharp breath when his chin was grabbed, his gaze lifted. Master Sephiroth was frowning, Cloud wondering if he had already messed up.

"Look at me when you address me. Say it again." Cloud was surprised. As a slave he was never supposed to look up. It made people with power feel even more powerful. Cloud swallowed thickly, his mouth dry.

"Yes... Master Sephiroth."

Sephiroth grunted softly, letting go of Cloud's chin. Cloud looked back down to the floor, his stomach growling against his will. Cloud hoped Sephiroth didn't hear it, the last thing he wanted to seem like was a beggar.

"When was the last time you ate?" Cloud was about to respond, but he remembered at the last moment he had to look up. He looked up to Sephiroth, Cloud seeing his slitted pupils widen.

"Last night, Master Sephiroth." Sephiroth hummed softly, looking out the carriage window. Cloud looked back down, sighing softly in exhaustion.

He just wanted to sleep.

"How old are you?" Cloud was starting to think that Sephiroth was asking too many questions, but his opinion was put aside.

"Sixteen, Master Sephiroth."

"Has anyone touched you?"

Cloud couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that one, looking up to Sephiroth.

"No, Master Sephiroth."

Sephiroth hummed softly, Cloud looking back down to the floor. He had almost been touched before. His other master put him in a room with the Don. Instead of acting upon the Don's needs, Cloud refused him.

The Don had lost a finger when he didn't listen to Cloud's orders of no.

Everybody knew the man crawled with diseases.

Cloud looked up when the carriage stopped, Sephiroth getting out of the carriage without help from his butler. Cloud followed obediently, looking up to the large mansion in front of him.

It could easily fit an entire army in the first floor.

Cloud grunted when his rope was pulled, his eyes falling to the ground as he followed behind his master. Sephiroth didn't say anything as he led him into his home, Cloud trying not to look around as badly as he wanted to. He was led into a room behind the stairs, the room practically empty.

"Tifa."

Cloud looked up, seeing a woman with a generous bosom walk up to them. She appeared well fed, her clothing neatly ironed and clean. Cloud looked up when Sephiroth took off his collar, his hands freed.

"Wash, clothe, and feed him. Send him to my chambers when you finish." Tifa nodded, Sephiroth leaving and closing the door behind him. Tifa gave him a small smile of reassurance, but Cloud looked away, not in the mood to make friends.

"What's your name?" She asked, Cloud looking back to her.

"Cloud."

Tifa outstretched her hand, Cloud looking at it for a long second. He slowly reached a hand out, guessing he could at least trust her for now. He grabbed her hand, Tifa leading him to a separate room.

"How old are you Cloud?" Tifa asked, Cloud looking to her face.

"Sixteen. You?"

Tifa smiled wider, opening a door. Cloud, if he had been more surprised by things, would have gaped at the sight of the tub in this room.

He didn't know slaves were given things like this.

At least not slaves like him.

"I'm fifteen. Master Sephiroth took me in last year." Cloud nodded once, Tifa letting go of his hand. Cloud took off his gown as she filled the tub with water in buckets near the fireplace, Cloud putting a hand on his cloth.

"Will you be staying?" Cloud asked, Tifa turning to him with a smile.

"Yes. It would be best." Cloud sighed again, looking away from her for a second. Tifa waited for what he had to say, Cloud looking back to her.

"Okay. But I must warn you, I have a condition." Tifa's smile never left, but Cloud saw it falter.

"What is it?" She asked, curiosity and caution in her voice. Cloud knew she thought he had geostigma, the black plague. But what he had wasn't even close to that.

"I'm a hermaphrodite."

Tifa raised an eyebrow, Cloud able to see she was confused. Cloud smiled a little bit at that, slowly undoing his cloth.

"I am both male and female. But you can't tell until you look." Tifa smiled a little bit at that, more calmed than before.

"I have heard of people like that. Never meant a person like that before." Cloud took off his cloth, covering his manhood. He got into the tub, hissing when the warm water burned his freezing toes. He had never felt warm water before. Cloud sunk into it, letting out a breath of relief. Tifa washed him from head to toe, gentle with his genitals.

When she saw his whip marks, she cleaned them gently. Cloud breathed deeply as she did so, trying to ignore the pain. She made him drink a potion, and though Cloud nearly vomited, the wounds healed to mere scars and the marks on his wrists vanished.

Cloud had been afraid of someone seeing his body like this, but Tifa didn't say anything rude. She just cleaned him silently, Cloud closing his eyes in bliss. She washed his matted and dirty hair, Cloud wincing when she pulled too hard on a knot as she started to brush out his hair.

"Forgive me," Tifa whispered, moving the brush through Cloud's hair more gently. Cloud relaxed back, closing his eyes again. When she was done, his hair was a honey comb blonde blob on the top of his head.

"Dry yourself. I will go get your uniform." Cloud nodded, rising up out of the bath. He drained the dirty water, grabbing the towel Tifa left behind. He dried off his body before drying his hair, Tifa walking back into the room.

She stopped, looking at him with awe. Cloud covered his genitals, Tifa walking over to him. She touched his hair, Cloud breathing deeply in relaxation.

"Did your hair always spike up like that?" Tifa asked, Cloud nodding once.

"They usually kept it cut short. Less distraction." Tifa nodded in understanding, letting her hand fall back to her side. Cloud looked to the clothes on her other arm, Tifa handing them to him.

"Master Sephiroth prefers his maids and butlers to be in top shape. It shows he is responsible. It's supposed to attract other women of his status." Cloud almost snorted in amusement but didn't, Tifa helping him dress into the fine clothing.

Cloud looked at himself in the mirror on the wall, raising an eyebrow. His hair was a bright blonde, a color he hadn't seen since his younger years. The clothes were the uniform for a butler, and they fit him very well.

Cloud smiled, standing as tall as his short stature allowed. Tifa smiled herself, clearing her throat to get his attention. Cloud looked to her, Tifa pointing towards the door.

He was fed breakfast, the delicious meal leaving him as happy as he could be. Eggs, toast, and porridge easily filled his small stomach, Cloud standing up as a butler took his plates.

"I have to take you to Master Sephiroth's chambers now. A doctor will give you a quick check up." Cloud nodded, his smile falling. Tifa led him up the stairs to the East wing, knocking twice on a door at the end of the hall.

"Come in."

Tifa opened the door before bowing, Cloud walking into the room. Sephiroth stood next to the doctor, Sephiroth's eyes locking on Cloud once he entered. Cloud stopped a few feet away, looking down to the floor.

"I am Doctor Franz. Can you please look up?" Cloud did, Dr. Franz walking closer. He checked Cloud's eyes, mouth, and ears. He hummed softly, looking to Sephiroth.

"I find no symptoms of disease. I minor cold at most." Cloud looked back down to the floor, not sure what he should be doing.

This was his first time seeing a doctor.

"Can you please strip for me? Remove everything." Cloud didn't really find this embarrassing because to bathe in the slave house, he had to strip with many other men. Cloud stripped down without complaint, his eyes staying on the ground.

"Raise your head." Cloud did, the doctor searching for anything that might make him incapable of working. Cloud was rather relaxed, until he told him to spread his legs. Cloud looked to the doctor blankly, but inside he was frightened.

He slowly spread his legs, the doctor sighing as he put on a glove. He was searching for genital warts, but Cloud couldn't help but take in a sharp breath of shock when his fingers skimmed over his core.

The doctor seemed shocked, pressing his finger against the area. Cloud gasped in pain from the friction, Franz clearing his throat. He pulled his hand away, taking off his glove before looking to Sephiroth who seemed curious from Cloud's reactions.

"A hermaphrodite, sir."

Sephiroth looked to Cloud with interest, but Cloud just looked down to the floor.

"Have you had a menstrual yet?" Franz asked, Cloud shaking his head.

"No."

"Have you been sexually active?"

"No."

Dr. Franz smiled, checking Cloud's manhood and testicles. He also checked his ass, the act making Cloud feel sick. After he was allowed to put back on his clothing, Franz packing up his things.

"Your menstrual is bound to happen any day now. When it does, Sephiroth please do call me." Franz left with that, Cloud swallowing thickly as he put back on his pantaloons.

"Was your previous master aware of your condition?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud putting on his shirt.

"No, Master Sephiroth."

Cloud knew he would have been sold to a whore house if he spoke of it.

Cloud looked up to Sephiroth, his intrigued gaze making his thighs feel warm.

Cloud left on his order, Tifa showing him around.

Cloud couldn't lie to himself. He was already smitten with the man.

Ever since he first laid eyes on him.

Author's note: New story people.


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginning

Chapter 2

Cloud woke up at three in the morning. It was the time he was used to waking up at, his master always thought it was healthy for them. But when he sat up, for a split second he was frightened. He didn't know where he was at. He was in a room all by himself, Cloud's instant thoughts that he was once again supposed to fulfill the Don's desires.

Cloud got out of bed, only wearing a cloth over his hips. He put on his shirt, leaving the buttons undone. He walked up to the door, hearing footsteps. He opened the door to just a crack, his blue eyes widening when he saw a ton of women and men.

Cloud relaxed.

Oh yeah, he was with Master Sephiroth now. The Don couldn't get him here. Cloud sighed in relief, opening the door just a tad bit wider.

He only got a separate room because they had no room with the others, Tifa having to clear out a supply closet for him. Though something was strange.

Everybody was sleeping, so where were the footsteps coming from?

Cloud walked out of his room silently, tiptoeing around the many beds. He might as well take a bath since he was the first one awake.

Cloud tried to remember where to go to find the bath, cursing himself for not bringing the candle by his bedside. He saw a door, going for that one. When he opened it, he came face to face with Sephiroth. Cloud gasped sharply in fear, Sephiroth covering his mouth and pulling him out into the open, closing the door softly. Cloud was shaking in fear, wondering if he was in trouble from being up too early.

Sephiroth moved his hand off from Cloud's mouth, his cat slitted pupils widening as he looked down to Cloud's shivering form.

"Forgive me, I didn't want you to wake the others." Cloud swallowed thickly, calming down from his unsettling fear. He looked down to the floor, sighing softly in relief. At least he wasn't being whipped for being up so early.

Fingers grabbed his chin, Cloud looking up with a gasp. Sephiroth was staring down at him, his lips tilted down slightly.

"Why are you up so early? Your station doesn't have to wake till five." Cloud wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Sephiroth wasn't holding his chin that hard, Cloud could easily turn his head away and break eye contact.

But...

Cloud was lost in Sephiroth's eyes. He felt like he would melt from the heat inside himself when Sephiroth looked down at his attire, or lack of there of. Cloud wanted him to touch him, but he quickly reminded himself that he was a slave and Sephiroth wouldn't do so to the likes of him.

"I was going to take a bath... Master Sephiroth." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in question, but Cloud just kept his mouth shut. Sephiroth let go of his chin, but Cloud didn't look down like he usually did.

He couldn't look away from his eyes.

"Forgot where it was?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud nodding. He quickly realized he was supposed to answer verbally, clearing his throat.

"Yes, Master Sephiroth." Cloud felt the man was too close, but not close enough. He shivered under his stare and from the cold that attacked his poorly dressed body, Sephiroth never breaking eye contact as he asked a question that made Cloud blush a blistering red.

"Did the doctor hurt you?" Cloud parted his lips before closing them, wondering why he would ask such a question. Cloud took in a breath, not sure how he was supposed to answer that.

"Follow me. You can bathe in my bath." Cloud's immediate reaction surprised Sephiroth as much as it surprised himself.

"Sephiroth that isn't appropriate." Cloud looked away when Sephiroth looked to him, his heart beating erratically in his chest.

"I mean... Master Sephiroth..." Cloud's words trailed off, his entire body glued to the wall. Sephiroth laughed softly through his nose, the noise surprising Cloud. He expected punishment for acting out of line, but instead his clumsiness with words made Sephiroth laugh.

"Follow me. I won't hurt you Cloud." Cloud looked up at that, looking to Sephiroth's outstretched hand. He was a slave.

Why was Sephiroth offering him his hand?

Cloud looked to Sephiroth's eyes but they weren't deceiving him. Cloud slowly grabbed Sephiroth's hand, Sephiroth leading him slowly up the stairs to his room.

If Cloud thought the slaves bath was huge, Sephiroth's was fit for a giant. Cloud looked around in amazement, turning to Sephiroth when he realized he shouldn't be blantly staring at his things.

"Cloud, did the doctor hurt you?" Cloud was unsure of what to say, thinking back to it. When the doctor had pushed in his finger, the friction has burned. It had hurt, and Sephiroth wanted an honest answer.

"Yes, Master Sephiroth."

Cloud wanted to pull away and run back to his room, but also Cloud wanted Sephiroth to caress the area the doctor had accidentally hurt him in. Cloud knew the area was supposed to only be given to the one he loved, and he knew he loved Sephiroth. Shouldn't he be able to touch it?

"Where?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud feeling so small all of a sudden. He touched his cloth, Sephiroth looking down.

Cloud blushed red.

"M-My..."

Cloud looked away, unsure of how to phrase it. He didn't want it to look like he was a wanton whore, but at the same time on instinct he knew he had to answer his question. Cloud cleared his throat.

"M-My womanhood." Cloud felt like fainting, feeling Sephiroth's eyes boring into his head. Cloud looked back to him after a while, his blush less now.

"Master Sephiroth."

Sephiroth looked down again, Cloud wondering if he wanted to check for himself. It wasn't sore anymore, but Cloud hadn't felt the same since. It felt like he had bruised it. He took off his cloth, his member flaccid from his embarrassment.

Sephiroth looked to his face, Cloud's heart beating hard in his chest.

"Can I?"

Cloud had not expected Sephiroth to ask for permission. He parted his lips to reply but he couldn't speak. No one ever asked him, everybody just expected that he would always say yes to their commands. He nodded, Sephiroth taking off a leather glove.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Cloud nodded again, touching a hand to Sephiroth's shoulder to stay balanced when he spread his legs a little bit more.

Sephiroth didn't seem to mind Cloud's misconduct, Cloud closing his eyes in fear and anticipation. He felt him touch his core, Cloud feeling his thighs start to shake from the need building inside himself. Sephiroth's fingers didn't push in, but Cloud knew he felt the wetness from the arousal Sephiroth unconsciously caused.

Cloud suddenly felt a tingle, a feeling he somewhat remembered from when Tifa healed his back.

Sephiroth was using a cure.

Sephiroth pulled his hand away, Cloud opening his eyes. He didn't feel that awkward bruising feeling anymore, Cloud looking to Sephiroth. Sephiroth moved away, Cloud's hand moving off his shoulder and falling to his side.

"Bathe."

Sephiroth left with that, Cloud left with shaking legs and a fluttering heart. He panted softly in the empty room, trying to reign in himself.

He shouldn't lust after his master.

He shouldn't love him.

That only led to conflict.

:::+:::

"If you can't reach something, don't clean it. Others will finish the job." Cloud nodded in understanding, watching and listening carefully to everything Tifa said. Cloud liked being a butler more than being a slave. He hadn't thought there had been a difference before, but Tifa explained.

As a butler, he had a job. He would be paid, treated with respect, cared for. Being a slave was just being used.

Cloud didn't like being used.

Cloud sighed softly, for the twentieth time since she started her tour five minutes ago. Tifa looked to him worriedly, Cloud not even paying attention. Sephiroth only touched him that way to cure him, so why did he keep telling himself there was more to it than that?

"Does your back still pain you?" Cloud looked to Tifa, shaking his head.

"No, forgive me. I've just been thinking." Cloud nibbled on his bottom lip, wondering how he could phrase what happened without it sounding like a sexual advance. Tifa didn't seem to notice his inner turmoil, easily seeing his uneasiness as nervousness.

"I know, it's hard to suddenly switch lives like this. Usually we would give you more time to adjust, but we are preparing for a ball placed three days from now."

Cloud looked to her face, deciding to ask her little by little.

"Would the Master ever let one of us bathe in his bath?" Cloud asked. Tifa reacted as if she had been slapped. Her eyes widened and she took a step back, her lips twisted into a firm scowl.

"No! His bath is off limits!"

Cloud didn't ask anymore on the subject.

Since she acted such a way to his first question, the last thing he wanted to ask was if Sephiroth healed injuries on her body.

On any part.

Cloud cleared his throat, following her into the kitchen. Sephiroth was sitting at the table, and as if disturbing him was the worst idea in creation, Tifa pulled him into the kitchen. She was only up to his shoulders, but even so she was very strong. Cloud almost stumbled, but she steadied him.

"You will not have to serve him. Specific maids are chosen to do such a thing. You will not help serve at the ball, not until I show you how to do it properly." Cloud nodded, looking around the large kitchen. He was not the best cook in the world, but he was an amazing baker.

Only, and only when his previous master allowed it, Cloud would bake a cake for the slaves.

Cloud's mouth watered at the thought of cake.

When was the last time he had it?

Last year.

"You will not work in the kitchen yet. Though I have to ask, do you have any cooking abilities?" Cloud nodded, looking away from the pie a man was making.

"I can bake. I used to make cakes for the other slaves." Tifa nodded, leading him over to who seemed to be the baker. Cloud was in awe, the man making a strawberry stuffed cake. Cloud loved strawberries.

"Cid, Cloud's new here. Can you mentor him on how to bake?" The man named Cid looked to Tifa, his hands not stopping from icing the cake.

"Why should I?" Cid asked, Tifa putting a hand on her hip. She frowned in displeasure, but Cid wasn't affected.

"I'll tell Master Sephiroth you drink his tea."

Cid's hand stopped icing the cake, his permanent scowl turning into a look of fear. It quickly fled though, replaced with anger and annoyance.

"Fine. I'll only mentor him at night though." Cloud smiled in happiness and awe, glad he would bake side to side with the lead baker. Cid looked to Cloud, his eyes softening slightly.

"I'll mentor you from seven to eleven. No longer or less." Cloud nodded, looking to Tifa who seemed pleased with her act of persuasion and its success.

"Until then Cloud, you will perform cleaning duties. They will be simple, so they won't agitate your back. Is it still sore?" Cloud swallowed thickly when Cid looked to him with curiosity. Cloud didn't want anybody to know about it, his past was his own business.

"Just a little."

Cid, even though he was curious didn't ask anything about the subject, Cloud more calmed by that.

"Send him to see Yuffie. She's the best cleaner here." Tifa nodded, Cloud following behind her.

"See you later, chocobo," Cid called after him, no heat in his words. Cloud smiled, vaguely remembering someone used to always call him that.

"Is everyone nice here?" Cloud asked when they left the kitchen, Tifa stopping by the stairs. Cloud stood in front of her, clenching his toes in his shoes. He had never worn shoes before, it felt really good for his feet to be warm.

"Yes. We all look out for each other here. We're family." Cloud smiled, Tifa looking to the side. She bowed, Cloud a tad confused from her actions. He looked to the side, his eyes meeting with cat like jade. Cloud gasped, bowing to Sephiroth.

"Do you need any assistance, Master Sephiroth?" Tifa asked, Sephiroth quiet for a second.

"No."

Cloud looked up when he heard Sephiroth advance up the stairs, his heart close to leaping out of his chest.

"Always ask that if he passes by you," Tifa told him. Cloud nodded, but he wasn't paying attention.

Because Master Sephiroth let him use his bath, did that mean he liked him?

And...

What about the way he touched him?

He looked to Tifa when she grabbed his hand, a small smile on her lips.

"Let's go find Yuffie."


	3. Chapter 3: Feel Me

Chapter 3

"Yuffie!"

Cloud looked around the ball room, not seeing anybody. A harp was against the wall, along with a piano. Those were the only things that were in the room, except him and Tifa. Cloud tried not to sigh in boredom, looking up.

Cloud's eyes widened in disbelief, Tifa turning to him to tell him they would try a different room. She noticed his surprise, looking up herself and following his gaze.

They found Yuffie.

"Yuffie, get off the chandelier!" A dark haired girl looked upside down to them, her uniform Cloud noticed a tad more revealing. The so called Yuffie turned around, resting on top of the chandelier, looking down normally to them.

"Who's the new kid?" Yuffie asked, Cloud's expression having yet to shift from surprise. He couldn't see how anybody could get up there. Cloud himself was very nimble with a strong jump, able to get places people doubt. He couldn't even get close to that chandelier.

"His name is Cloud. He just came in yesterday." Yuffie looked to Cloud, her eyes narrowing slightly. She jumped down, Cloud frightened for her life. He couldn't help but gasp in fear, the chandelier swinging dangerously.

Yuffie landed on her feet in a crouch, Cloud giving her a look of awe and shock. Only a crazy person would do that. Cloud had felt respect for her, until she started talking.

"Got any materia for me?" Yuffie asked, Cloud not even sure that a butler like himself, a used to be slave should be given a materia.

"No, I have to check if he can use them first Yuffie. I was hoping on getting to that next week," Tifa supplied, Yuffie scrunching her nose in distaste.

"Then what am I supposed to steal?"

Cloud smirked slightly, talking before he thought about his words.

"You could never succeed in stealing from me." Yuffie looked to him with a raised eyebrow, her lips pulling up into a smirk. Cloud instantly regretted what he said. Yuffie was climbing chandeliers and Gaia knew what else.

Cloud doubted he would notice if she stole from him.

"Alright. Tifa I think we should train him today. Give him a fair fight against me for next week." Cloud looked to Tifa, wondering if they were really going to give him a materia. He had never used one before, but he heard stories about them.

"I'll have to get permission," Tifa told Yuffie, turning around. Sephiroth stood against the door, Cloud almost jumping from absolute terror when he turned around. Sephiroth never made any noise when he did things, leaving everybody to believe that he wasn't there.

"Permission granted." Cloud felt his heart beat hard in his chest at the mere sight of Sephiroth and fear, fearing that he would lose against the short girl. He was led outside to what seemed like the training grounds, Tifa staying by his side. Sephiroth leaned against the building, his eyes never leaving Cloud.

"Alright, this a fire materia." Cloud looked down to the red ball, taking it from Tifa's hand slowly. It felt weird. It felt alive in his hand, Cloud trying to tell himself it was just a magic ball.

Nothing else.

"To use a fire materia, you have to produce the emotion of anger. Look at your target."

Cloud did, the fat stuffed scarecrow about sixteen feet away.

"Imagine it burning."

Cloud didn't see it burning. He saw the Don burning. Cloud frowned in hate, the Don looking to him with a lecherous grin. Cloud almost growled at him, the Don taking a step forward. Cloud took a step back on instinct, growing angry from the fact he couldn't face that man.

"You'll spread your legs for me, very soon my pretty." Cloud took a step forward with a growl of anger. His vision ended abruptly when he felt his hand get burned, the crackling of sparks forcing him to open his hand.

Cloud gasped, dropping the materia. He grabbed his wrist, looking to his burned hand. It was easily a second degree burn, Cloud biting his lip from the numbing pain.

"How did you do that?"

Cloud looked to Tifa, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and pain. He looked down to the materia, but it was just laying on the ground lifelessly. Cloud looked back to Tifa, not sure what she was talking about. He just got burned.

"No one with no experience uses a materia that quickly." Cloud frowned in confusion at Tifa's shocked though proud expression, his eyes looking to Sephiroth who had come to his side. He took off a leather glove, Cloud wondering what he would do. Sephiroth touched his fingers to Cloud's, Cloud feeling a tingle throughout his hand. There was a slight numbing feeling this time, Cloud seeing his wound heal before his eyes.

Sephiroth pulled his fingers away from his when his hand healed fully, looking into Cloud's eyes. Cloud thought he would die from the sheer power and heat of his blush, his eyes not leaving Sephiroth's eyes. Cloud felt his body heat up, his eyes becoming lidded with arousal. Sephiroth didn't look away for a long second, but when he did, Cloud almost fell to his knees. Cloud was absolutely shaking like he was cold, but the way he felt was way off.

Tifa looked at the exchange, her eyebrows furrowing in displeasure.

"I think we should try again. I'll get you a hand brace." Cloud practiced for an hour, learning how to form a ball of fire in his hand. He couldn't throw it yet, at least not that far. Cloud hoped one day that would change. Sephiroth left five minutes before they finished, giving Cloud a small smile.

"You did very good," Tifa praised, the two walking back into the house. Tifa suddenly stopped, bowing deeply. Cloud looked up from the materia, a woman smiling in amusement at him.

Cloud bowed, the woman tsking softly. Cloud swallowed thickly, wondering if he would get in trouble for not bowing immediately in her presence. He opened his eyes when his chin was grabbed, the fingers not calloused and rough like Sephiroth's. They were soft, almost feeling like a mother's touch.

Not that Cloud actually knew the feeling.

His head was lifted, Cloud standing straight. He didn't look at the lady, keeping his eyes on the ground. Cloud followed when he was pulled closer, this woman easily taller than him.

"Look up."

Cloud did, seeing the woman up close. She had blonde hair that fell over his shoulders, her skin pale from the paste she wore. Her lips were painted a dark red, a black paste around her eyes. She was pretty, Cloud almost purring when she ran a hand through his hair. She pushed down a spike, but it easily just bounced back up.

"If I wasn't engaged to your Master, I would have considered you to be my husband."

Cloud didn't think she was that pretty.

She let go of his hair, turning away.

"Such a beautiful boy."

Cloud looked to Sephiroth who didn't say anything, but his eyes seemed angered for some reason.

Had Cloud done something wrong?

Cloud looked down, feeling something in his heart hurt. Sephiroth was engaged.

:::+:::

"What are you doing here Scarlet?"

Sephiroth sat down on the chair opposite of her, the drawing room empty besides them. Sephiroth had sent out all the maids, cooling tea between them on the table. Sephiroth hadn't expected her visit, but he easily played it off in front of the locals, making it appear she was always welcome in his home.

Sephiroth did not welcome her.

Anywhere in his life.

"Your mother asks I come so we may come together and conceive a child." Sephiroth chuckled at that, picking up his tea. He took a short sip, enjoying the bitter taste.

"You are barren Scarlet. She knows that."

Scarlet frowned, her eyes sending daggers into his head. Sephiroth didn't care. He had never touched the woman, she had slept with many men before. One had given her a disease, but she ignored it. She slept with Genesis, giving the poor man the disease. He was treated, but her's had gotten too extreme.

The doctor said himself, she could never have kids now.

"Touche," Scarlet sighed, Sephiroth putting down his tea. He wouldn't touch her even if he was paid.

"One of your maids should be suitable enough."

Sephiroth almost choked on his own saliva. He narrowed his eyes in displeasure, not believing what his ears were hearing.

"A maid? One of my maids?" Sephiroth stood, Scarlet backing up against her seat with fear. Sephiroth couldn't believe the gal of this woman.

"And my mother agreed to this?" He growled, Scarlet nodding once. Sephiroth tried not to burn down this room, unbelieving of this bull his mother tried to pull behind his back.

"Leave. I will do no such thing," Sephiroth ordered, Scarlet standing up slowly. She turned away, walking to the door. She stopped at the doorway, looking over her shoulder.

"It's what is best, Seph." She left with that, Sephiroth grabbing a vase. He ordered himself not to throw it, panting heavily through his nose. He slowly lowered the vase back down, looking to the clock in the room.

He summoned for Cloud on instinct, needing to see that blonde short boy.

He fancied the boy, Sephiroth could see the short man was hurt beyond all things. Sephiroth wanted him to feel safe in his home, something he had never felt for anybody else.

He wanted the boy to trust him.

But impure thoughts mixed with the concern. Sephiroth wanted to do many things when he touched his womanhood, felt his wetness against his fingers.

Sephiroth knew his impure thoughts were shared fully.

But...

He didn't want to take the boy like an animal. He was to be treated gently, Sephiroth knew that much. When he first saw him standing on that wooden stand with his eyes closed, he wanted to take him away from all of that.

When he saw his blood on his hand when he touched his back, Sephiroth vowed he would never hurt him in such a manner. When he saw him that morning in his cloth and unbuttoned shirt, Sephiroth wanted to tell him how beautiful he was.

Wanted to show him how beautiful he was.

But instead he offered him his bath. He wanted to heal his every injury, feed him till he no longer wanted to be fed.

The things Sephiroth wanted to do for him.

But his mother's words echoed in his head. They have been a raging storm in his head since he had met Cloud.

"You must marry a woman who is rich. She will make you powerful."

If only his mother knew that he didn't crave power. He worked to get here, a bastard son. He was the General of an army, higher above his old man who sat beneath the King's feet.

Sephiroth sat next to the King.

"You called for me, Master Sephiroth?" Cloud asked from the doorway, Sephiroth turning around to look at the blonde. He took in a deep breath, motioning for Cloud to sit. Cloud closed the door, sitting down in the seat Sephiroth stood in front of.

Cloud looked to the floor, the act only making him seem that more vulnerable. Sephiroth sat down across from him, his impure thoughts going on a rampage.

"Was today your first day using materia?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud looking up to him with his big blue eyes.

They were truly Sephiroth's weakness.

"Yes."

That seemed impossible from his quickly acquired skill, but Sephiroth didn't really care for that.

Sephiroth motioned for him to stand, Cloud doing so. Sephiroth just wanted to indulge just a little bit.

"Take off your shirt. Does your back still hurt?" Cloud seemed shocked from the command, but did it either way.

"It is just sore, Master Sephiroth," Cloud told him, placing his shirt on the chair. Sephiroth stood, Cloud turning around so he could see his back. It was still a little red, but it seemed fine. Sephiroth touched his hand to Cloud's back.

"Does this hurt?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud shaking his head.

"No, Master Sephiroth." Sephiroth put both hands on Cloud's back, feeling the soft skin. He leaned forward, taking in his scent. Cloud shivered visibly, Sephiroth moving his hands to grope Cloud's pectorals. Cloud took in a sharp breath, Sephiroth pressing closer.

He pushed himself away when Cloud's breath hitched, clearing his throat.

"You may put on your shirt and leave." Cloud did, Sephiroth left with a raging erection.

What the hell was he doing?


	4. Chapter 4: Truth In Fantasy

Chapter 4

Sephiroth was engaged.

Cloud looked up at the ceiling as he rested in his bed, his eyes at half mast from exhaustion. He couldn't sleep though, sleep far from his working mind.

Sephiroth had a life long partner, a woman who could give him children. Cloud didn't even know if he was fertil. Not with the way he had been born.

Cloud didn't hate her though. He didn't have an actual reason to hate her. Their union had happened before he had come to this home. Cloud knew he loved Sephiroth though, he knew he wanted him to be the only man that touched him.

Like he did earlier.

Cloud remembered how his hands touched him earlier that day, closing his eyes as he tried to bring back the feeling. He slowly moved his hands, unsure if he should do this. Touching himself would only lead to frustration, but Cloud wanted to feel him again. Even if it was just a fantasy. He touched his hands to his pectorals, taking in a deep breath.

Sephiroth had done it like he hadn't touched a body in years, his palms warm against Cloud's erect nipples. Cloud took in a deep breath, arching into the touch when Sephiroth pressed against him.

Cloud opened his eyes and sat up when his door opened, on full alert. He relaxed when the light of his candle showed Tifa's face. Cloud leaned back against his bed frame, grabbing his shirt from the chair by his bed and putting it on.

"Why are you still awake?" Tifa asked, her voice not hoarse from sleep like Cloud expected. He looked to her with a blank expression, swallowing thickly in slight fear when she closed the door behind her. Tifa walked to his bedside, Cloud scooting over so she could sit down.

He hoped she was just here to talk.

"I should ask you the same question," Cloud inquired, Tifa smiling tiredly. She reached over, grabbing his hand. She held it like a worried mother, Cloud looking to her face. She was smiling, but the candles glimmer showed worry in her eyes.

"Has Sephiroth touched you?" Cloud felt his chest tighten. He knew Tifa couldn't hurt Sephiroth, but how quickly she seemed to be catching on made Cloud a tad uneasy.

"No. He's only ever touched me to heal me, never in a sexual manner." Tifa didn't relax, but her eyes were less worried. Cloud looked away, already knowing he would not share any information with her. She was the Head Maid, she had eyes like a hawk and Cloud wanted to stay out of their radar.

"Do you fancy him?" Cloud looked back to Tifa, his face heating up. He knew he shouldn't...

"He is nice to me. He makes me feel safe." Tifa smiled, her guard falling completely. Cloud was glad about that, letting go of her hand to close his shirt to protect his skin from the cold air in the room.

"He is a very nice Master. I used to fancy him, but now I fancy someone else." Cloud was immediately intrigued, wondering who had caught the hawks attention.

"Who is it?" He asked curiously, Tifa looking away. She smiled, her smile one of a woman in love. Cloud was glad for her, but he also wanted to know just as badly.

"I'll tell you another time. Sleep." Cloud almost pouted but stopped himself, opting not to reduce himself to title of child.

Tifa blew out the candle, getting off his bedside. She left silently, leaving Cloud to ponder silently in the dark. Cloud sighed through his nose, closing his eyes. He was always afraid of the dark.

How much had he actually changed?

Cloud remembered just yesterday he didn't smile, didn't laugh. He had been terrified of the people around him, of what they would do to him.

With the other slaves they were constantly watched by guards, making sure they never fought or fornicated together.

Their master wanted them fresh, not used.

Cloud learned to be heartless, distant, silent.

He learned to separate himself from the rest of the world.

But then he saw Sephiroth. He didn't want to be locked in a cage anymore, he didn't want to separate from the rest of the world. He wanted to be loud, to be close. He wanted his heart to be taken by love, not because he had to be heartless.

Tifa, Cid, Yuffie...

They all made him want to be apart of the family they had, even if it meant he had to give them a piece of his heart.

Cloud sighed, rising up from his bed. He waited till he was sure everyone was asleep before he left his room, his shirt and pants his only protection. He didn't take a bath, instead heading to the kitchen. Cid couldn't give him a lesson that day because he was too busy due to the upcoming ball.

Cloud understood, so he didn't look twice when he saw the time was eleven in the evening.

Cloud looked around, the room spotless. He tapped his fingers on the table, wondering what he should make to help pass the time. He sighed softly, getting out a pot. He retrieved some milk and cinnamon, pouring the milk into the hanging pot over the fireplace. Cloud stirred it slowly, wondering what he could use to mix with this.

"You're up late." Cloud didn't turn or jump, too tired to get scared.

"Can't sleep Master Sephiroth. Is there anything you need?" Sephiroth was silent for a second, Cloud looking over his shoulder. Sephiroth was sitting down at the table, his fingers digging into his temples.

Cloud looked away, taking the pot from over the fire. He poured the milk into a cup, sprinkling the cinnamon he had over it.

"Master Sephiroth, drink this." Cloud put the cup in front of Sephiroth, the man looking up in confusion. Cloud didn't look away from him, Sephiroth looking down to the drink.

"I thought it was for you?" Sephiroth inquired, Cloud pushing it closer to him.

"Drink. You need it more than me."

Cloud put the pot in some water, letting it cool down before he would start to wash it. He took in a sharp breath when he felt Sephiroth against his back. Cloud froze in place, yearning for his touch but at the same time he wanted to move away.

Sephiroth slowly unbuttoned Cloud's untucked shirt, Cloud shivering when he kissed his neck. Cloud closed his eyes when his lips trailed up his neck to his ear, his entire body jelly.

"Can I?"

Cloud almost moaned at his whisper, his breath teasing his ear. Cloud felt his fingers skim over his pants, his head moving into a small nod. Sephiroth undid Cloud's pants, letting them drop to the floor. Cloud bit back his moan when Sephiroth undid his cloth, his hands warm against his stomach.

Cloud almost fell to the floor when Sephiroth touched his member, Sephiroth turning him around in his embrace. Cloud gasped when he kissed him suddenly, but his lips and tongue were gentle.

Cloud sighed into the kiss, his eyes snapping open when he felt fingers on his core. Cloud held onto Sephiroth tightly, moaning into the kiss when he pushed a finger inside. Wetness made it slick, Cloud feeling overheated and overwhelmed. He moaned again when he pushed it deeper, Cloud reaching a hand down and grabbing his wrist.

Cloud suddenly remembered his engagement, pulling away from all the sensations. Sephiroth's cheeks were pink from arousal, his eyes narrowed slightly in want. Cloud saw the erection pushing against his pants, but he wouldn't indulge.

"You are to be wed Master Sephiroth. I should not be the one who you bed," Cloud told him, hoping to Gaia the man didn't listen to him. At the same time he hoped he would stop, leaving Cloud to deal with his aroused agony alone.

"I won't bed you." Sephiroth walked up to him, Cloud letting himself be picked up and placed on the table. He was eye to eye with Sephiroth now, his legs spreading and allowing him to move between them.

"Just let me touch."

Cloud bit his bottom lip, laying back on the table. He raised his feet onto the table , keeping his thighs apart.

"You can touch, Master Sephiroth." Cloud closed his eyes when a finger pushed into his core again. He moaned softly, Sephiroth slowly thrusting it in and out of his body. Cloud opened his eyes when Sephiroth touched his chest, his fingers touching his nipple.

Cloud arched with a moan, Sephiroth pulling out his finger. He moved down lower, licking a trail up Cloud's member.

Cloud arched with a muffled moan, Sephiroth stroking it quickly.

Cloud almost thrashed, his nails digging into the table.

Cloud arched, Sephiroth leaning down and licking his core. Cloud lost all thought.

"S-Sephiroth," Cloud moaned shakily, Sephiroth lifting Cloud's balls.

His womanhood sat right behind Cloud's balls, a place few people checked or noticed. Cloud arched when Sephiroth kissed his core, his eyes shut tight as he gasped his name over and over. Kisses were pleasurable wherever Sephiroth kissed, but his special place was given a generous amount of tongue. Cloud's thighs twitched, his jaw becoming loose with a silent scream as he came from both pleasured places.

Cloud relaxed against the table, panting heavily in the effort to not pass out.

Sephiroth cleaned Cloud's stomach of evidence of pleasure, Cloud slowly sitting up. Sephiroth helped him down off the table, turning him around and pressing his back against his chest.

"Are you going to be serving at the ball in two days time?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud feeling his erection against his back.

"No. Tifa wants me to watch and learn, Master Sephiroth." Sephiroth kissed his neck, Cloud smiling at the feeling of his lips playing with his skin.

"When we're alone like this, call me Sephiroth. Or Seph." Cloud nodded, looking at the time. It was already twelve in the morning.

"Is there anything you need me to do, Sephiroth?" Cloud felt his lips tingle when he said his name, his eyes closing when Sephiroth snaked his hand between his thighs again.

"Help me find release."

:::+:::

Cloud snuck back into his room at nearly two in the morning, his entire body ecstatic. Not only had he been pleasured, he had pleasured Sephiroth with his mouth. Cloud had never thought he would do such an act, but Gaia be damned if he didn't enjoy every minute of it.

Sephiroth wanted him, Cloud knew that for sure now.

Cloud laid down in bed, his stomach twisting sharply with guilt. Sephiroth wasn't his though. He was engaged to somebody else, and instead of honoring that union, Cloud simply and greedily took to Sephiroth's advancements.

Cloud sighed, turning onto his stomach.

He was a terrible person.

Cloud loved Sephiroth with all of his heart. Many of the elders would easily mistake it as lust from his impure thoughts, but Cloud knew it wasn't just lust.

Sephiroth made him feel safe, made him feel like he could always trust him with his deepest secrets. Sephiroth was kind, generous, sweet.

Cloud sighed softly, looking up to the ceiling with a smile. If he had truly loved his fiance, he wouldn't have touched him like he had. Cloud made up an entire scenario in his head.

His fiance was in love with Sephiroth's money, and Sephiroth knew that. He never liked her at all, just forced to marry her.

Cloud could understand that one.

He sighed softly again, closing his eyes.

The next time they came together, Cloud wouldn't push him away. He would let him do what he wished, and it would be beautiful.

It would be because Cloud was in love.


	5. Chapter 5: Marry Me List

Chapter 5

Sephiroth woke up from someone calling his name. He groaned in exhaustion and irritation, turning onto his other side. He was sure it was not seven yet, and because it wasn't seven yet he wasn't going to get up.

"Master Sephiroth, you have to get up."

Sephiroth remembered that voice.

His eyes opened to see the sun shining through the open curtains, the brightness forcing his eyes to squint almost completely shut again. He turned onto his other side, opening his eyes. This time he could open them more than a squint, his lips pulling up into a small smile.

Cloud stood by his bedside, his uniform finely pressed and his hair combed out yet stubbornly spiked.

Sephiroth sat up, looking around to see if anybody else was in the room. Tifa had just finished preparing his bath, but she quickly left. Sephiroth looked to his clock, surprised to see it was actually almost nine.

Sephiroth never slept in.

"Master Sephiroth, you must hurry, your carriage is waiting." Instead of hurrying like Cloud suggested, Sephiroth grabbed Cloud and pulled him onto his bed. Cloud gasped sharply, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. Sephiroth laid back down, Cloud's cheeks heating up when he realized he was straddling Sephiroth's hips.

Cloud swallowed thickly.

"Sephiroth, you need to get up." Sephiroth smiled, running his hand up Cloud's thinner arm. Cloud shivered with a small move off his hips, Sephiroth groaning softly when he grinded against his morning erection.

"If I kiss you, will you get up?" Sephiroth's eyebrow hiked, but Cloud's eyes held no lies. He was shy, Sephiroth knew that from the beginning, but Cloud's eyes at that moment held lust.

Sephiroth nodded dumbly, Cloud leaning down till their lips barely brushed. Sephiroth panted softly, completely controlled by Cloud. Sephiroth would have given everything, just to kiss Cloud's lips without him having to leave him to preserve their secret.

Cloud kissed his lips chastely at first, Sephiroth snaking his arms around his slim waist. Cloud let the tip of his tongue play with his bottom lip, Sephiroth feeling a shiver go through his bigger body.

He parted his lips, Cloud diving his tongue inside his mouth. Sephiroth sucked on his captured victim, Cloud moaning against his lips. Sephiroth felt Cloud's fingers slip into his hair, his tongue pulling away from the suction to kiss Sephiroth more deeply. Sephiroth didn't care for air anymore.

Cloud pulled away just went Sephiroth's lungs screamed for air, both of them panting heavily. Cloud rose up, his cheeks red from arousal.

"Get up Sephiroth."

Sephiroth turned them over, Cloud reaching a hand down between their bodies with an aroused smile. Sephiroth bucked his clothed erection against his hand, Cloud wrapping an arm around his neck. Sephiroth wanted to stay like this.

His chest throbbed, his heart feeling like it was going to explode. Sephiroth kissed him again, Cloud grabbing his ass and pulling him down. Sephiroth groaned into the kiss, Cloud's erection trying to find freedom from the confinement from his pants.

Sephiroth would indulge.

Cloud suddenly pushed him though, Sephiroth rising into a sitting position. Cloud squirmed from beneath him, getting off the bed. Sephiroth tried to grab him again but Cloud skipped just out of his reach. Sephiroth got out of his bed without thinking, , Cloud smiling triumphantly.

"Sephiroth, you need to bathe and get dressed. You leave in half an hour." Sephiroth didn't even remember why he organised to leave, but he sighed in defeat. He reached behind him, grabbing his shirt and taking it off. Cloud watched shamelessly with a smile on his lips, Sephiroth removing his pants. His erection sprung up, Cloud pointing to the bath as if Sephiroth was a stubborn child that refused to bathe.

"Bathe. I will prepare your clothing." Sephiroth wanted to continue where they had left off, but instead he got in the bath. He put his hair up into a bun, not having enough time to wash and comb through his silver tresses.

He quickly cleaned his body, Cloud handing him a towel when he stood. Sephiroth dried himself off, standing in the middle of the room naked. Cloud had placed all of his clothing on the neatly made bed, Cloud walking over with his pants. Sephiroth put them on, Cloud leaning down to fasten his zip and belt. Sephiroth looked down, his mind creating the image of the blonde spikes bobbing between his thighs.

"You're an incubus," Sephiroth told him, Cloud standing up with a smile. Sephiroth pulled him close to feel him against his bare chest, Cloud touching his hands to his shoulders. Cloud pulled away just when Sephiroth leaned down to kiss him, grabbing his shirt.

Sephiroth was fully clothed in five minutes, Cloud taking down his hair. He smoothed out the strands, finding them acceptable. Tifa entered into the room, Cloud walking to her side. Tifa looked over his Sephiroth's clothing, nodding once.

"Good. Now please Master Sephiroth, we must get you to the carriage if you wish to arrive on time to your meeting." Sephiroth nodded in understanding, walking past them both. He didn't want to go to the meeting. He remembered now that it was to be a meeting with his mother and Scarlet, the two women he could freely say he hated. His mother wanted to speak of what she had tried to do behind his back, and Sephiroth had many words that didn't exactly add up to a warm welcome.

He nodded to the butler at the door, the butler opening the door before bowing.

Sephiroth headed to his carriage, the luxurious carriage feeling more empty every time he entered it. He remembered the day Cloud first entered it though, remembered the warmth he put inside of it.

Without him though, that emptiness returned.

Sephiroth opened the door and got in, sitting down and closing the door himself. He sighed softly, closing all of the curtains. He closed his eyes, opting to think about Cloud instead of the pressing matters he headed to.

Sephiroth knew he loved the lithe blonde. He knew that when he first laid eyes on him for the first time.

He just hadn't expected a slave to capture his heart so easily. Every time Cloud was near, Sephiroth could still see that sadness in his eyes. But, Sephiroth hadn't fallen in love with that broken boy.

When Cloud first looked at him, Sephiroth fell in love with the strength he held inside.

He was a tree encased by glass.

Sephiroth sighed deeply, hoping that one day he could see everything that boy really was.

The carriage stopped, Sephiroth opening his eyes and peeking out through his closed curtain. They were already here at this dreaded place.

Sephiroth got out of the carriage, stepping out onto the gravel. His mother's home was small, a cottage compared to his castle. He grew up in it, but most of his memories whispered into his ear that he should burn this place down. He walked on the gravel pathway till he reached the front door, stopping to knock on the door. He waited a few seconds before it was answered by the maid Sena, the only brightness to Sephiroth's childhood. He gave her a smile, her wrinkled face lighting up with a joyous grin. She bowed, allowing him inside.

Sephiroth entered, not even bothering to look around.

"Your mother is in her room, Master Sephiroth." Sephiroth didn't respond, heading to his mother's room. He stopped in front of the door, his expression becoming blank.

He opened the door, looking to his sick mother. She seemed more pale than the last time he saw her, her green eyes looking to him.

Geostigma.

Sephiroth saw Scarlet sitting in a chair at her bedside, a strand of his mother's brown hair between her fingers.

"Lucrecia."

His mother frowned in displeasure, slowly sitting up to see him better.

"I am your mother Seph. Why call me by my name?" Sephiroth didn't answer, but if he had she would have had a heart attack from his vulgar language.

"The engagement is off."

Scarlet stood with a gasp, his mother's sunken eyes widening. Sephiroth was tired of playing these games, and he wanted to make it very clear.

"You can't do this!" Scarlet yelled, Sephiroth taking a step towards her. She backed up, nearly tripping over her seat.

"Yes. I can."

Sephiroth looked to his mother, his eyes narrowing slightly in anger.

"What I do is none of your business. I will marry who I please. I will have children with who I please. Your whore can return to her master."

Scarlet's face was a blistering red, her eyes narrowed in anger. Sephiroth hoped she rotted in hell.

"So, who is this woman that caught your attention?" Sephiroth froze, that voice sending shivers up his spine. He turned around, facing his grandmother. She was smiling, her silver hair pulled over one shoulder. Her eyes were just like his, but they held a very different emotion from his own. She stood from her seat, walking up to him. She was just a tad shorter, but he felt like they were eye to eye.

She was the only woman he feared.

"Don't be shy, Sephiroth. I can smell her all over you." Sephiroth wanted to be far, far away from this woman. Jenova looked to Scarlet, waving her hand.

"Leave girl. You're no longer needed." Sephiroth didn't even look, frozen to the spot as his grandmother walked around him.

Scarlet left with a scream of frustration, but Sephiroth didn't care. His grandmother stopped in front of him, her eyes looking into his own. Sephiroth looked down to her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"There is no other woman." His grandmother chuckled, touching a hand to his shoulder. He moved away from her, not wanting that vile woman to lay one hand on him. His mother was silent through the entire exchange, her green eyes watching silently.

"Oh. Really?" His grandmother sat down in a chair against the wall, her eyes challenging his own. Sephiroth wished he had brought his sword, his fingers twitching to wrap around its hilt.

"Scarlet was barren. She has slept with most of the men in the city. She was not the woman I wanted by my side." His grandmother nodded in understanding, resting her chin on her fist.

"Understandable. But you must marry Sephiroth. Any woman just wouldn't do." Sephiroth tried not to shiver when she snapped her fingers, three men walking from the shadows.

"Your brothers are all married, to very powerful woman. They listen, why can't you?" Sephiroth looked to his brother's, Kadaj smirking at him. Yazoo tilted his head in question, Sephiroth already knowing what he thought. Loz took a step forward, his lips spreading into a grin.

"Can I have Scarlet, big brother?" Sephiroth would have told him to have fun, but their grandmother cleared her throat.

"It is obvious your mother had gone blind. Just like I did for your brothers, I will do for you. At the ball, I will find you a wife."

Sephiroth frowned, turning around and walking out of the room. Sena frowned in worry when he stormed out, Sephiroth walking past his carriage. He walked to a pond, stopping at its edge. He took in a deep breath, needing just to relax.

"She won't stop, you know that Seph." Sephiroth looked to Kadaj, the youngest out of the four. Sephiroth looked away, taking in a deep breath.

Kadaj was the only one that wasn't fully controlled by her, like Yazoo and Loz were. He had married the woman he had loved, his wife already heavily pregnant with their first child.

"I know."

Sephiroth sighed, his thoughts of having to let go of Cloud making his chest hurt.

"What's her name?"

Sephiroth smirked, looking to his younger brother.

"It's not really a she."

Kadaj looked to him sharply, his eyebrows hiking up high.

"You prefer men?" He asked with a surprised gasp, Sephiroth laughing softly at his reaction.

"I prefer both genders. But..."

Kadaj relaxed some, Sephiroth sighing deeply.

"He's a hermaphrodite." Kadaj raised an eyebrow, snorting softly.

"They actually exist?" He asked, Sephiroth nodding once. Kadaj sighed, looking down to the pond.

"What's his name?" Kadaj asked curiously, Sephiroth smiling at Kadaj's sudden intrigue. He sighed softly, thinking back to his blonde incubus.

"Cloud."

Kadaj looked to his brother's face, Sephiroth not looking away from the water. He could see Cloud,

but just like the wind he couldn't touch him.

"You look like a man in love."

Sephiroth was. He was in deep and he didn't know how to get out of it.

"Well, since Cloud is still part woman, I'm sure Jenova would make an exception. Where did you meet him?" Sephiroth finally looked to Kadaj, Sephiroth's eyes seeming desperate yet full of love.

"He had been a slave. I freed him, but now he is my butler." Kadaj's jaw very nearly dropped to the ground.

Sephiroth looked away, knowing that his grandmother would never make an exception. Not for Cloud.

"Well that complicates things."

Sephiroth smiled, looking to Kadaj who looked like a man scheming a robbery.

"When did you free him?" Kadaj asked, Sephiroth scratching behind his ear.

"About three days ago." Kadaj sighed, his scheme apparently ruined.

"Make the most of it I guess. There's not much I can think of that could help you." Kadaj turned away, stopping after just a few steps.

"Don't tell him you love him. It'll make it easier."

Sephiroth wasn't letting Cloud go.


	6. Chapter 6: Blood And War

Chapter 6

When Cloud woke up, he felt a sharp pain in his gut. It wasn't overly strong, but it made him feel sick. He moved onto his side, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion when he felt something sticky on his thighs.

Cloud opened sleepy eyes, reaching a hand beneath his sheets. He touched his thigh, bringing his hand back up and looking at his fingers. He sat up quickly when he noticed that his fingers were covered in blood, pushing his blankets off of his body.

Cloud froze at the sight of blood covering his sheets and bed, his heart hammering in his chest. He looked up when the door opened, Tifa the first one awake as usual from the others. She stopped at the sight of the blood, Cloud visibly shaking.

"I-I woke u-up a-and..." Cloud trailed off, his shock getting the best of him. He knew what had happened, he had started his menstrual, but there was too much blood. Cloud knew woman who had a menstrual every month, there was never this much blood.

Tifa walked over, grabbing his arm gently. Cloud couldn't even think past how much blood there was, wondering if maybe he was going to die.

"Let's give you a bath," Tifa told him softly, gently pulling him off the bed. Cloud nodded shakily, following her gentle pulls. He just wanted to get away from all of the blood, no matter where he went next.

"Yuffie!"

Cloud looked down to his thighs, seeing a trickle of blood slide down. He shivered in shock and fear, unable to believe that it was actually happening.

"What Tif?" Yuffie grumbled as she walked into the room, rubbing her eyes. Cloud couldn't look away from the blood, even as Tifa led him out of the room.

"Replace the bed and sheets," Tifa told her, Yuffie looking to the bed with a yawn. She stopped yawning at the sight of the blood, quickly going to work.

Tifa led Cloud into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. Cloud was still shaking slightly, but was less afraid because Tifa was remaining calm. He slowly took off the cloth, ignoring the blood on it. He stood near the door as Tifa grabbed a bucket of water, Tifa looking to him with an understanding expression.

"Sit in the tub," she told him, Cloud nodding his head once. He walked over to the tub, looking down when he felt something ghost over his ankle.

The trail of blood on his skin almost touched the floor, Cloud swallowing thickly. He lifted one leg and put it in the tub, quickly following it with the other so blood wouldn't fall on the ground. He sat down slowly, his shaking significantly less now. Tifa stood by the tub, pouring the water over his lower regions.

The blood washed away, running down the drain a dark pink. Cloud didn't want to touch himself in front of Tifa, but he quickly cleaned himself off. He didn't want to see the blood anymore. He took in a deep breath when the pink water became clear, Cloud looking to Tifa.

"You'll have to stay in bed till this passes."

Cloud looked away, slowly standing up. He was given a towel, Cloud cleaning himself off, careful not to let the blood from his core get on the towel. Tifa walked over to a drawer against the wall, taking something out. It was a numerous amount of rags tied to a cloth, Cloud looking to Tifa's face with confusion. She quickly explained.

"This will help you catch your menstrual drip." Cloud looked back to the cloth, nodding his head in understanding. He put it on with the help and instructions Tifa gave him, looking down to his thighs with curious fear.

When Cloud saw no blood, he was calmed by that thought, taking in a deep breath of relief. He yawned wide, blinking a few times to stay awake. Tifa smiled, taking his hand and leading him back to his room. Cloud followed, ignoring the looks of the others.

Was he the first to have a menstrual?

Was he actually dying?

His thoughts didn't matter once he saw his clean bed, his fatigue catching up with him. He slipped his hand from Tifa's without a word, laying down on his clean bed.

Oh Gaia it even smelled clean.

Cloud sighed deeply as he relaxed, closing his eyes.

"Sleep Cloud..."

Cloud tried to open his eyes but he couldn't, slipping into slumber. He floated in darkness for what seemed only a few seconds, feeling a hand on his cheek.

"He sleeps well miss," he heard someone say, an accent like his own on the woman's tongue. Cloud tried to open his eyes, seeing a woman kneeling by his bedside. His vision was blurred, but he could see the blonde hair, the white dress. He closed his eyes when the hand on his cheek rubbed gently, the feeling pulling him back into slumber.

"Sleep, my sweet Cloud."

Mom?

Cloud opened his eyes when he was shook gently, groaning softly from exhaustion and the pain that throbbed in his stomach briefly. Tifa stood on the side of his bed, her eyes calm as she called his name. Cloud felt out of his own body, slowly sitting up. Tifa moved away for just a second, a cup put to his lips. Cloud drank greedily, not realising how thirsty he was till then.

He reached a hand up, grabbing the cup and tilting it more to get more water. He pulled away when it was all gone, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. He looked around him when the yawn passed, seeing the doctor in front of him. Sephiroth stood behind him, a worried look hidden behind his passive expression.

"Have you started your menstrual, Cloud?" The Doctor asked, Cloud nodding once. He wanted to go back to sleep more than anything, so when the Doctor told him to lay down Cloud didn't fight or argue.

The Doctor let Cloud undo the cloth, the rags covered in only a little bit of blood. Cloud raised his knees like the Doctor told him, rather calm despite his nudity.

Cloud arched with a gasp of pain when the Doctor pushed in his middle finger all the way, relaxing when he pulled it out. His womanhood throbbed with pain, Cloud rising up to an elbow to see what the hell the Doctor was doing.

"You have no sign of infection which is good, and everything is happening smoothly. He mostly likely only bled that much from it being his first menstrual." Cloud relaxed back onto the bed, putting on his cloth again when he was told he could.

"Just let him rest it out. He will be able to move around more during his next menstrual," The Doctor told them, Cloud pulling the blankets over his body to get away from the sudden cold of the room.

Tifa pat his arm before leaving with the Doctor, asking him some questions. Sephiroth stayed behind, walking over to Cloud's bed. Cloud scooted over so he could sit, looking up to Sephiroth with a tired smile.

"How are you feeling?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud slowly sitting up with a sigh.

"Better, but tired." Cloud looked away from Sephiroth, his eyes shifting to him again when he moved closer.

"Did he hurt you?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud nodding his head. Sephiroth reached a hand beneath the blankets that had pooled around Cloud's waist, touching his fingers to one of Cloud's inner thighs. The throbbing pain went away in his core, but his stomach still throbbed.

Cloud took in a sharp breath when Sephiroth kissed his shoulder, his lips trailing up to his neck. Cloud moaned softly in pleasure, wanting Sephiroth to touch his core. Cloud pushed off the blankets, but suddenly remembered. Sephiroth couldn't though, not when Cloud was like this.

Cloud pulled away from his advances, his heart hammering against his rib cage. Sephiroth didn't try to force him back into it, just merely touched his arm in an almost comforting manner.

"Your fiance-"

"Is no more." Cloud looked to Sephiroth, his eyes widening in disbelief as Sephiroth took off his gloves. Cloud bit his bottom lip, thinking of all the things he could do when his menstrual passed.

"Do you welcome my advances, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud looking into his eyes before nodding.

"Yes, Sephiroth."

Cloud welcomed Sephiroth's advancements more than anything. They were sometimes blunt like what happened in the kitchen, or they were sweet like his kisses now. Cloud welcomed and loved all of it, now only if Sephiroth knew just how much Cloud wanted him to kiss him.

Sephiroth seemed to hear his thoughts, leaning forward and kissing his lips. They skipped chaste and went straight to eager open mouthed kisses, Cloud moaning in the pleasure from the touches, letting Sephiroth swallow his moans of pleasure.

Sephiroth pushed Cloud down amongst the sheets, covering his body with his own as he devoured his mouth. Cloud grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him as close as he could get him. Sephiroth groaned, pulling away from the kiss with a gasp for breath. Cloud was panting, his eyes lidded with arousal. Sephiroth looked into his eyes, Cloud parting his lips with a gasp when Sephiroth ground his clothed erection against Cloud's own.

Cloud grabbed onto him tighter, Sephiroth leaning down and kissing his lips again.

Cloud arched against him, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth forced his tongue into Cloud's mouth, Cloud moaning as he started to become light headed. He nipped the tip of Sephiroth's tongue, the man groaning as he became more aggressive with his tongue.

Cloud pulled away to breathe, panting heavily as he tried to take away the fuzziness in his mind. Sephiroth kissed his throat and shoulders, showering Cloud with kisses. Cloud moaned softly, grabbing a handful of Sephiroth's silver hair and pulling him up with a sharp tug. Sephiroth got the idea and kissed Cloud's lips, grinding his hips against his own. Cloud moaned down his throat, his stomach filled with a burning pleasure instead of pain.

Cloud grabbed on tighter to Sephiroth's hair, arching up against him to feel more of his body. Sephiroth groaned in pleasure at the small tugs and pain, moving his hips faster. Cloud felt himself getting close to the edge, but he didn't want to jump off, not yet.

Cloud held onto Sephiroth desperately, breathless moans cascading down Sephiroth's long throat. Cloud felt himself tilting, the edge so daunting and tempting. Cloud whined into Sephiroth's mouth, pulling away to gasp for breath and keep himself from fainting from lack of air.

This morning events were forgotten, his exhaustion only a whisper in the loud pounding of his blood in his ears. Cloud was just about to jump off the edge and the adrenaline running through his veins made him feel invincible.

Cloud smashed his lips with Sephiroth's just as he jumped, a near scream slammed down Sephiroth's throat. Sephiroth accepted it, moaning deeply as he held onto his thrashing blonde.

Sephiroth came with a shiver, staining his once clean outfit.

He didn't like this one anyway.

Sephiroth looked down to Cloud who was panting for air, still somewhat lost in his orgasmic high. Sephiroth kissed Cloud's open mouth, getting off the smaller man.

"I'll check up on you after the ball. Rest for now, Cloud." Cloud couldn't even respond, looking to Sephiroth's retreating form. He waited till he could breath normally before getting up and taking a bath, using the fresh buckets of water by the fireplace.

He had apparently been asleep for a while because everybody was already gone from their bed chambers, so Cloud had no fear that he had been heard.

Cloud sighed softly, relaxing down into the water. He closed his eyes, not caring about if he got blood in the water or not.

He felt at peace.

His fears were wiped away, his heart calmed. Cloud opened his eyes when the bathroom door opened, looking to see Tifa. She raised an eyebrow in question, Cloud sighing softly.

"I had a dream."

Tifa smiled in understanding of the male anatomy, turning away and closing the door.

Cloud smiled himself, thinking about who had caught her eye. Cloud hoped that man loved her back just as much.


	7. Chapter 7: Valentine

Chapter 7

Author's note: I almost didn't post this today, but I couldn't sleep till I did. I'm running on fumes right now.

"Sephiroth, late to your own party?" Sephiroth looked to Kadaj with a glare, Kadaj knowing very well were Sephiroth had been. Sephiroth was wondering why he even told the boy, already knowing many words would be used to tease him. Sephiroth cleared his expression, looking around the room to see who had come.

More woman than he wanted attending, it seemed. All of the men it seemed had levitated to a corner, no doubt talking shop.

His grandmother was talking to the Queen, Jenova's eyes searching the room like a hawk looking for prey. She would no doubt find him a woman who was young and energetic, the complete opposite of himself. Sephiroth looked back to Kadaj who was eating a piece of fruit, watching his wife who was dancing with Yazoo. Kadaj did not trust his other two brothers, and Sephiroth understood that. They were rather unfaithful to their own wives.

"I was sent downstairs to retrieve you on Jenova's orders. You sounded very busy." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at his little brother, taking the fruit from him and throwing it to the table. Kadaj gasped in surprise, giving Sephiroth a small glare.

"I was eating that."

Sephiroth grabbed him by the arm, pulling him to the side away from the crowds of people. Sephiroth was glaring at him, his nerves on edge with Jenova walking around. She would use every resource to pin down Cloud.

"Don't talk about it in public," Sephiroth hissed, Kadaj raising his hands in mock defense. His eyes apologized though, Sephiroth letting go of his arm.

"I won't, sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Sephiroth would have jumped but didn't, looking to his grandmother. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. She was always so rude, never explaining her actions even when they deserved explanation.

"Don't enter a conversation which isn't yours," Sephiroth told her, Kadaj looking to the food table.

"Can I get one fruit? Then I swear I won't eat till dinner starts." Sephiroth looked to his little brother, grateful he could mix any situation to look like an innocent one. Kadaj had saved himself many times with that ability.

Sephiroth nodded, Kadaj scurrying away to get another piece of fruit. Probably two if Sephiroth didn't watch him.

"You know, you shouldn't talk like that to your grandmother. I practically raised you." Sephiroth looked to her, a fear that had yet to disperse bouncing from his stomach to his chest. She was smiling like a snake, her eyes seeming to almost see right through him. She seemed no more alive than the dead. Sephiroth walked away, making it easy on himself by just not talking. Just when he thought he could escape to the outdoors, he heard a voice.

"Sephiroth." Sephiroth stopped, looking over his shoulder to the woman that called him. He saw a younger girl, probably only the age of twelve behind him. He turned fully to face her, bowing and kissing her hand when she offered it.

"My name is Aerith."

The Queen's adopted daughter. The Queen had a son many years ago, but on his fourth birthday he was taken from his room. It led to everybody to believe he had been kidnapped and murdered. Unable to bare another because of her husband's death shortly after the loss of their son, she adopted. Sephiroth had never seen her daughter before till this day, but even so he did not find this girl attractive. She seemed too delicate. He could break her like a twig.

"Shall we take a walk?" Sephiroth asked, Aerith smiling softly before nodding once.

"That would be delightful." Sephiroth offered his arm with a slight bow, feeling all of the eyes on them. Aerith grabbed his bicep gently, following him to the garden through the gala. Sephiroth didn't talk much to her, but everybody seemed to already think he fancied her. He found her to be boring.

"I heard of your engagement to Miss Scarlet. If I may not be prude, may I ask why did you call it off?" Sephiroth looked down to her, her green eyes still holding the curiosity of youth. Cloud's eyes held an undeniable wisdom, and understanding too valuable for his lack of years. But, he had youth in his soul. Cloud's eyes showed Sephiroth his still young, playful soul he harbored.

Sephiroth thought it was beautiful.

"You look like a man in love." Sephiroth blinked, his visage of Cloud disposing to show Aerith. He sighed in longing, looking away from the girl.

"I called off the engagement because she was unfaithful." Aerith raised an eyebrow in disbelief, her eyes shifting to look to a flower. She stopped for mere seconds to caress it.

"For such an attractive man, you would not think a woman would drop her catch once she has you." Sephiroth wondered who had taught her a sentence such as that one. He couldn't stop the small smile that pulled at his lips, the girls choice of words fit for a beggar, not a princess. He looked to her, wondering how old she really was.

"So, Sephiroth. Are you a man in love?" Sephiroth looked to the flowers in front of him, wondering which one Cloud would like. He reached a hand forward, touching a pale white one, it's center painted a light pink.

This one he would give to Cloud.

"I see I didn't have to work as hard as I thought." Sephiroth froze, looking over his shoulder to his grandmother. Aerith gave her a small smile, Jenova moving down into a courtesy. Sephiroth wanted to move away from Aerith, not wanting to find a wife in this girl.

"Miss Jenova, what a pleasure to meet you," Aerith told her sweetly, pulling away from Sephiroth to talk with his grandmother. Sephiroth turned, walking away without a word.

He already knew what was going to happen.

He didn't desire that girl, and he could tell she knew that. But Jenova had found her prey.

He needed some wine.

And get that flower for Cloud.

:::+:::

The ball was beautiful. Cloud had never seen one like it before in his entire life, the dances and endless food leading him to dream of all the things he could possibly do when he became of health again.

"Cloud!" He stood up straight in alarm, already begging the Goddess to not let him be whipped for not obeying the orders he had been given. It wasn't his previous master that had called his name though, it was Cid. Cloud relaxed, looking down to the floor. He knew he wouldn't get whipped, but he would probably get in trouble.

"I was told you were not to leave your room," Cid scowled, Cloud looking up to him with near pleading eyes.

"I just wanted to see the ball. Just a few more minutes than I swear I will return to my chambers." Cid sighed softly, taking off his cooking hat and putting it on Cloud's head, effectively hiding his spiked hair.

"Five minutes. If anyone asks, you are waiting for my orders," Cid told him, Cloud nodding once with a smile. Cid walked away whistling, his hands folded behind his back.

He was like the big brother Cloud never had.

Cloud looked back to the ball through his peephole in the wall, his lips pulling up into a smile when he saw the Queen walk away from the crowd, walking towards the wall he was peeping from. A woman was with her, but Cloud couldn't tell who she was.

She looked a lot like Sephiroth though.

Strangely enough, Cloud felt like the Queen looked more like himself.

"I think she will be perfect for my grandson. Sephiroth has already seemed to take a liking to her." Cloud's smile dropped.

Sephiroth was already interested in somebody else?

"They hardly spoke. She is fourteen, yet not one man has tried to court her. I do not believe Sephiroth has intent to court her." Cloud took in a small breath, his heart screaming in his chest.

"He is cold to everybody. I believe we should plan a courtship. It would make it easier for all of us." Cloud pulled away from the wall, his eyes filling with tears he quickly tried to suppress.

Was Sephiroth just playing with him?

Cloud took off the hat on his head, placing it on the floor next to the peephole. Cloud wiped his eyes, walking away from the wall.

Sephiroth was a rich man. He could have anyone he wanted. Cloud took in a sharp breath, feeling a warm tear fall down his cheek. He wiped it away, his steps slow and heavy. Cloud always prided himself in being strong, but right now he felt like a broken chair.

How many more times would Sephiroth use him before he couldn't use him anymore?

Cloud turned to enter into the slave chambers, stopping when he heard a familiar voice.

"The boy had been mine, Sephiroth. I want him back." Cloud hurried inside to the slave chambers, keeping the door just slightly ajar so he could here.

The Don?

What was he doing here?

Cloud held his breath, closing his eyes.

Sephiroth wouldn't...

Would he?

"You had not paid for him Don. The boy is mine." Cloud felt his heart clench, closing his eyes tighter.

"He's a rare delicacy, boy. He is a virgin that needs to be deflowered by my cock." Cloud felt like vomiting, the disgusting man shameless in how he spoke. Sephiroth didn't respond for a long second.

"What if I already deflowered him?" Cloud's eyes snapped open, his breath hitching in his throat.

"You? Why would you find pleasure in a slave?" Cloud looked through the opening, seeing Sephiroth's still form.

"Leave my home, barbarian." Cloud turned and ran when Sephiroth walked to the door, sneaking into his own room and closing the door silently. He took in a small breath, walking over to his bed. He laid down with a small sigh, closing his eyes.

Sephiroth entered into his room only seconds after, Cloud curling more into his blankets. Sephiroth walked over, Cloud opening his eyes when Sephiroth lit his candle.

"Are you going to find a wife?" Cloud's voice had been so soft he hardly heard himself, turning onto his back to look at Sephiroth who stared at the flame. Cloud didn't want to hear it from anyone but Sephiroth. He didn't want any lies, only the truth.

"Yes."

Cloud frowned, turning away from Sephiroth.

"Then why do you touch me?" Cloud whispered, closing his eyes with a small breath. Sephiroth was quiet for a long second, Cloud stiffening when Sephiroth's nimble fingers moved his hair away from his eyes.

"Because I want you to be my wife." Cloud felt the burn of tears in his eyes again, biting his bottom lip so he wouldn't sob. They both knew Cloud couldn't ever be accepted as his wife. Cloud would never get the blessing, and Sephiroth's family would forever reject him.

Sephiroth turned Cloud onto his back, moving the blankets off of his body. Cloud refused to open his eyes, taking in a sharp breath when Sephiroth touched his skin.

"I only want to touch you, Cloud."

Cloud opened his eyes when something touched his cheek, a smile touching his lips at the sight of the flower Sephiroth held. He took it tenderly, breathing in its scent. It smelled like rain, his eyes closing in bliss.

"Be mine, Cloud."

Cloud looked to Sephiroth, sitting up in bed.

Tifa watched from the shadows, her hand clenching the rags in her fist till her knuckles were white.

"Yes, Sephiroth."


	8. Chapter 8: Modern Things

Chapter 8

Cloud sighed as he stepped into the warm water of the bath, breathing deeply as he relaxed fully into it. His menstrual had passed the night before, the three long days of constant sleeping, pain, and eating nothing but porridge finally over. He washed himself thoroughly, using the special soap Yuffie had given him.

He stood when he felt clean enough, stretching his arms up into the air. He dried himself off before putting on his uniform, opening the bathroom door. He nearly jumped when he saw Tifa standing in front of the door, Cloud giving her a small smile as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Hey," he whispered, not wanting to wake the others from their slumber. Tifa grabbed his hand, leading him to his room. Cloud followed without a thought, knowing that his room was best to talk in so they wouldn't wake anybody. Tifa led him in, closing the door behind them. Tifa turned to face him, her eyes searching his.

"Has Sephiroth touched you, Cloud?" Cloud froze. From how she said it, her words would have been a statement because he could tell she was already convinced of her answer. To the woman that took him in like a mother, he didn't want to lie to her. Cloud knew from the look in her eyes that he couldn't lie to her.

"I let him."

Cloud gasped when he was slapped, touching a hand to his burning cheek. He looked to Tifa with disbelieving eyes, never thinking the woman could ever do such a thing. He took a step back, fixing his posture. He fixed his clothing, taking in everything that just happened.

"Tifa. It was my decision."

Tifa looked away from him with an angered scowl, but Cloud could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes. He looked away from her, moving away and sitting on his bed.

He sighed, wondering if maybe he should say they hadn't had intercourse yet.

"Do you love him?" Tifa asked, Cloud's mouth not skipping a heartbeat.

"Yes. More than I know I should." Tifa walked over, sitting down on his bed opposite of him. Cloud didn't look to her, just looked to the candle and watching its flame as it flickered. There was an almost frightening silence echoing in his ears, but he knew he had made Tifa cry.

"Why? Why do you love him?" Tifa whispered, her voice rather calm despite her sharp inhales. Cloud wished he had a better explanation than the one he would give her.

"I fell in love with him when I first saw him." Cloud looked over his shoulder, seeing Tifa's shaking shoulders.

"And when he touched me the way he did, it was the first time I didn't feel disgusted by a man's touch." Tifa took in a sharp breath, her hand touching his own. She squeezed gently, Cloud looking away from her with a small sigh.

"It's not fair," Tifa whispered softly, Cloud almost agreeing with her. He had no control of who he had fallen in love with, and now he knew many things awaited him. A butler was not supposed to fall in love with his master.

"I love you, Cloud." Cloud looked to her over his shoulder sharply, his ears ringing in disbelief.

He was the one she had loved?

Cloud had guessed everybody else in this chamber, coming to the conclusion that maybe she loved a Duke or someone else with lots of money. He never thought that maybe Tifa had loved him.

Tifa stood, letting go of his hand. He saw her wipe away her tears, turning to face him with a smile.

"So, Sephiroth's wife?" Cloud smiled at the thought, looking to the flower set on his dresser. He had said yes to him, making Cloud Sephiroth's fiance. He had never expected that, but it was strictly only between them. Nobody else knew, and that might be how it would always be for the rest of his life.

"I'm happy for you. Out of all of us, you deserve a happy ending." Cloud looked to Tifa as she left his room, standing slowly from his bed. He had hurt her more than anybody else, and he knew that. He left his room, everybody still fast asleep. Tifa had escaped to the bathroom, letting Cloud sneak from the chambers.

He looked to the clock he passed by, the time reading only four in the morning. He sighed, heading for the kitchen.

"Cloud."

He stopped, looking over his shoulder to Sephiroth who stood on the stairs. Cloud looked down to the ground, his throat closing up as he tried not to cry.

How could he ever be accepted as Sephiroth's woman?

Cloud felt arms encase him, his eyes closing as he turned in the embrace to press his face into Sephiroth's chest. Cloud bit his bottom lip, his shoulders shaking slightly.

Sephiroth picked him up like he was a child, letting Cloud know that even though he gained some weight he was still very small. Cloud clung to him, wondering if maybe he should go with Tifa instead. At the thought of it though he cried, his entire heart and soul not wanting to leave this man.

Sephiroth closed them off in his room, placing Cloud down on the cold tile. Cloud pulled away from his chest, looking up to Sephiroth with glistening eyes. Sephiroth touched Cloud's cheek where Tifa had slapped him, his lips pulling down into a frown of worry. It was already bruising it seemed.

"Who hurt you?" Sephiroth asked with a scowl, Cloud not wanting to think about it. He pulled Sephiroth down, kissing his lips. Sephiroth hadn't expected Cloud's smaller body to have such strength, but he quickly pushed away his shock to kiss back the shaking blonde.

Cloud moaned when Sephiroth's tongue forced its way into his mouth, taking away what remained of his air supply.

Cloud pushed down Sephiroth's sleeping pants, feeling the hard erection against his fingers.

Cloud pulled away from the kiss to breathe, Sephiroth quickly taking off his shirt before stripping down Cloud.

"Do you love me?" Cloud whispered breathily as Sephiroth kissed his neck, his larger hands roaming over his skin. Sephiroth stopped, pulling away to look Cloud in the eye. Cloud had stopped crying, but he knew he would break if Sephiroth told him no.

"From the first moment I saw you." Cloud searched Sephiroth's eyes, his lips parting but no words coming out. Cloud grabbed Sephiroth's hand, leading him towards the bed. Cloud got on the soft luxurious bed, Sephiroth following after him.

Cloud laid down amongst the pillows, spreading his legs for Sephiroth who crawled between them.

Cloud only wanted this man. He didn't want anybody else to touch him like this. Didn't want to be told he was loved by anybody else.

Cloud swallowed thickly as he stared up at Sephiroth, his hands rising up and his fingers lacing with silver stands. Cloud took in a sharp breath when Sephiroth leaned down and kissed him, his eyes closing in bliss. Cloud parted his lips, allowing Sephiroth to enter his mouth. Sephiroth took the invitation, dominating Cloud's mouth with a few aggressive licks with his tongue. Cloud pulled him closer, grabbing a handful of Sephiroth's hair and giving it a sharp tug.

Sephiroth growled softly, the vibration sending a shiver through Cloud's body. Cloud pulled away from the kiss to breathe, Sephiroth attacking his neck and chest with kisses. Cloud moaned, arching against Sephiroth to feel more of him.

Cloud pushed Sephiroth up suddenly, keeping him at an arm's length. Sephiroth panted softly, looking down to Cloud in confusion. Cloud felt his eyes burn again, looking up to Sephiroth.

"What if I can never give you children?" He whispered, Sephiroth giving him a small smile. He ran a hand over Cloud's cheek, Cloud feeling the tingling feeling of a cure.

"You don't have to give me anything. Just stay with me."

Cloud felt his bottom lip tremble, Sephiroth leaning down and kissing it all away. Cloud held onto him, taking in his scent as his heart screamed to be let out.

He didn't deserve this man.

He didn't deserve this kindness.

Cloud didn't deserve this love, this tenderness.

But this one man believed he deserved all of it and more. Cloud felt tears fall down his cheeks, his eyes closing tight as he arched against him.

Cloud gasped when Sephiroth reached a hand down, touching his core. Cloud pulled away from the kiss, arching with a gasp when Sephiroth pushed in a finger. Sephiroth massaged him at first, pleasuring him gently from the inside. Cloud let go of Sephiroth's hair to grab the pillow beneath his head, biting his bottom lip with a moan.

Sephiroth watched from above, resting on one elbow. Cloud kept his eyes closed to savor and only feel his fingers inside of him, letting out a hiss as Sephiroth pushed in another finger. He opened his eyes when Sephiroth called his name, Cloud gripping the pillow when Sephiroth grabbed his member.

Sephiroth was on his knees next to Cloud now, watching Cloud's every reaction. Cloud spread his legs wider, licking his bottom lip before releasing a small whine.

It was stimulation overload for Cloud, his hips bucking against Sephiroth's fingers, but yearning to buck up into the hand that stroked him with teeth grinding slowness. Cloud arched when Sephiroth pushed his fingers deeper, gripping the pillow with a choked moan. His member pulsed but didn't release, Cloud panting as he came down from his orgasmic high.

A vaginal orgasm always dragged out more than the other, a pleasurable explosion inside that left Cloud lost in ecstasy.

"Oh Gaia," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth pulling his fingers out of his body.

"Did you cum?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud nodding once. His member still ached to release though, leaving Cloud feeling miserably stimulated. Cloud whimpered softly in agony, Sephiroth stroking him faster. Cloud gasped loudly, bucking his hips up into Sephiroth's hand.

Sephiroth kissed Cloud's inner thigh, Cloud spreading his legs wider for him. Sephiroth watched Cloud's face for any sign of discomfort as he moved between his legs, his tongue licking Cloud's weeping womanhood. Cloud arched with a moan, this part of him seeming rather sensitive.

Sephiroth moved Cloud's balls up, fondling them as he licked away the leaking juices. Cloud cried out loudly, his spine nearly snapping from the pleasure that attacked his body.

"Seph... Seph I..." Cloud could almost cry from the sensory overload, arching with a scream. He couldn't cum yet, Cloud getting frustrated and angry. He grabbed a handful of Sephiroth's hair, Sephiroth prodding his tongue deeper. His hand went faster, Cloud not hearing his own screams of pleasure over the blood rushing in his ears.

Cloud stopped breathing.

He went from being feather light to crashing down to the ground, his brain pouring out of his ears.

Cloud gasped for breath when he could breathe again, his entire body feeling light.

That was the most intense double orgasm he ever had.

Cloud fell amongst the sheets, panting as he tried to not faint. Sephiroth let go of his member, squeezing his own to relieve some of the pressure.

"Can I?" Sephiroth whispered, Cloud looking to him with lidded eyes of pleasure. He opened his arms like a child, Sephiroth moving over him and letting himself be embraced. Cloud wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's hips, a fear bubbling up in his chest. He trusted this man though, trusted that he wouldn't hurt him. Sephiroth aligned himself, breathing in Cloud's scent.

He rose up, looking to Cloud's face as he pushed in. Cloud bit his lip when he moved, the heat near unbearable as he pushed in the head. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's wrists, pinning them down. Cloud started to shake, Sephiroth's eyes reassuring him. Sephiroth pushed in halfway quickly to not prolong Cloud's pain, capturing his yell of pain with his mouth.

Cloud panted with his eyes closed shut, the pain a throb that didn't seem to want to go away. It ached, but slowly it seemed to dim. Cloud opened his eyes with a sigh, his dormant tongue playing with Sephiroth's.

Sephiroth apologized with sweet kisses and soft nips, slowly inching his way further Cloud's body. Cloud gasped into his mouth, the small ache accompanied with pleasure.

Cloud pulled away from the kiss to breathe, looking down to where he was connected with Sephiroth. He couldn't see much besides Sephiroth's hips slanted towards his, so he rose up, lifting his balls to see where they were connected. Sephiroth groaned when Cloud clenched around him, his arms shaking to keep him up.

Cloud moaned himself, liking this new feeling. He dropped his balls, laying back down. He ran his hands up Sephiroth's chest, feeling all of his hard contours. Cloud moved his hands to Sephiroth's shoulders, lacing his fingers with some strands of silver hair.

He gasped when Sephiroth thrusted into him, looking to Sephiroth's face. He was fighting his urges, Cloud wanting him to feel the same pleasure he was.

"Move," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth building up a pace that left them both breathless. Cloud held onto him tightly, closing his eyes with a moan. Sephiroth kissed his lips with a groan, moving faster in his body. Cloud arched beneath him when he grinded against him, reaching between their bodies to stroke himself. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's wrists, pinning them down to the bed. Cloud felt his body burn, arching against him with a moan.

Sephiroth bit down on his nipple, Cloud crying out from the sharp pain that was instantly complemented with pleasure.

Cloud shivered when Sephiroth sucked on his captured nipple, Cloud wincing when his back started to cramp. He pushed against Sephiroth, easily moving him up. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in confusion, Cloud arching slightly to try and get out the cramp.

"Can we switch positions?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth nodding with a smile. Cloud pushed Sephiroth onto his back, moving to straddle his thighs. He stretched out his back, Sephiroth getting the idea and massaging his lower back.

Cloud sighed softly when it went away, shaking it off. Sephiroth stopped massaging, gripping Cloud's body when the blonde grabbed his member. Cloud rose up, lining himself so it would be a smooth entry.

Cloud looked down to Sephiroth, the bigger man's lips parted to let out soft pants. His cheeks were pink, bringing out the jade color of his eyes. The slitted pupils weren't even visible in the sea, Cloud shivering in anticipation.

This man was all he needed to survive.

Cloud lowered himself down onto his member, arching with a moan when he let him enter deep. Sephiroth bucked up, bouncing Cloud in his lap. Cloud bit his bottom lip, grinding against Sephiroth with a needy moan. Sephiroth delivered, quickly bucking his hips and making Cloud bounce.

Cloud arched with a cry of pleasure, holding onto Sephiroth's shoulders for balance. He let his head fall back, sweat sliding down his throat.

Cloud grinded against him, so lost in it all that he didn't feel Sephiroth sneak a wet finger to his ass. Cloud arched with a cry of surprise when Sephiroth pushed a finger into his body, looking down to him with a confused look. Sephiroth twisted his finger, his hips continuing to bounce Cloud in his lap. Cloud's moans became more distracted, his eyes closing and his eyebrows furrowing in discomfort.

"Seph-!"

Cloud arched with a cry when he suddenly felt a shock of pleasure travel up his spine. Cloud came suddenly, the force of it nearly knocking him out. He let out a strangled scream, Sephiroth pulling his finger out and turning them over, placing Cloud's legs on his shoulders before he took him roughly.

Cloud couldn't breathe, his nails leaving angry red marks on Sephiroth's back and shoulders. Sephiroth stilled suddenly, groaning as he released into Cloud's body.

Cloud panted heavily, his lips pulling up into a smile. He covered his face, laughing at what just happened.

He just had sex with the man he loved.

Sephiroth started laughing himself because it was contiguous, pulling out of Cloud and putting down his legs. He laid down next to Cloud, looking up to the ceiling. Cloud turned onto his side, pressing against Sephiroth.

"I love you," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth kissing Cloud's forehead. Sephiroth knew he would marry this blonde. Regardless of what others tried to do our say.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9: I WILL

Chapter 9

Author's note: Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I had a bunch of doctor appointments staring me down.

...

Sephiroth woke up from movement. He opened his eyes, the sun just starting to shine up in the sky. Cloud was sitting up in his bed, turned away from Sephiroth as he put on his shirt. A week had already passed since Sephiroth had first taken Cloud, and even though the silver haired man told Cloud to stay, Cloud always left before Sephiroth woke up.

Sephiroth didn't like that.

Cloud stopped working on the buttons on his shirt when Sephiroth sat up, his eyes averted from Sephiroth's.

"Why are you leaving?" Sephiroth asked softly, his deep voice hardened from sleep. Cloud looked to him over his shoulder, his blue eyes seeming even brighter than they had before. Everything about Cloud was brighter. Cloud sighed softly in an emotion Sephiroth couldn't decipher, Cloud going back to fixing the buttons on his shirt. Sephiroth wanted him to look at him.

Sephiroth reached over, grabbing Cloud's hands. Cloud didn't put up a fight, letting Sephiroth entwine their fingers. Sephiroth kissed Cloud's cheek, hoping he would take to his tenderness and tell him what was wrong.

It worked.

"Don't you... Doesn't it disturb you that I'm nothing but a butler?" Sephiroth frowned in thought, lifting one of Cloud's hands and kissing his knuckles. Cloud shivered slightly, his hands rather sensitive to touch.

"Doesn't it disturb you that I'm a General of an army?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud looking to him with slightly amused eyes.

"No. It's make you seem more than what you really are." Sephiroth kissed his lips chastely, pulling away to kiss his fingers. Sephiroth absolutely loved Cloud's hands, loved how soft, yet calloused they were. They were always warm, and always there for Sephiroth to adore.

"Then why should your title affect how I see you?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud pulling his hands from his. Cloud stood, facing Sephiroth who watched him with calm eyes.

Cloud was frustrated, Sephiroth could see that from a mile away. The one problem was that Sephiroth didn't know why he was frustrated. Cloud looked away from him for a few thick seconds, wrapping his arms around his middle. Sephiroth waited, wondering what he had to say. Cloud looked back to him, his eyes pleading him to understand.

"We're together at night, and I love what you do for me. I love you, so much I couldn't put it in words. But during the day, if I sleep in or not, I go straight back to just being your butler."

Oh.

Sephiroth understood why Cloud was frustrated now, the blonde wanting to be with him as a wife would be. Sephiroth hadn't really thought that far about it, but he wanted Cloud to be happy. If Cloud wasn't happy as Sephiroth's butler, than Sephiroth would change that.

"Come here."

Cloud moved closer, Sephiroth pulling him into an embrace. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, Sephiroth wrapping his arms around Cloud's middle. Cloud leaned down, taking in Sephiroth's sweet though musky scent.

"If I told the entire world you were mine, would you be happy? If you never had to work again?" Cloud pulled away to see Sephiroth's face, his blue eyes lightening up with joy.

"I'll be yours?" Cloud whispered, Sephiroth smiling and standing up. Cloud yelped when he was picked up, Sephiroth throwing him onto the bed. Cloud bounced once, but then Sephiroth was over him.

"You've always been mine," Sephiroth growled, Cloud gasping when Sephiroth tore open his shirt. The only material Cloud had to protect himself was gone, Sephiroth attacking his body with kisses. Cloud was quickly overwhelmed, whimpering softly when Sephiroth started sucking on his nipple. Cloud sank a hand in his hair, hissing softly from pain and pleasure.

"Be gentle, it's tender," Cloud hissed, Sephiroth running his nails down Cloud's sides. Cloud gasped sharply from the pain, the burning sensation left behind purely pleasure.

Sephiroth wanted to be rough today, Cloud wanting to indulge in his fantasy. Cloud knew Sephiroth wanted his submission, but Cloud felt an urge to be just as rough.

He moaned when Sephiroth released his nipple to kiss his lips, Cloud scratching his nails down Sephiroth's back. Cloud felt the smooth flesh of Sephiroth's ass beneath his fingers, sucking Sephiroth's bottom lip into his mouth.

Cloud scratched his nails over Sephiroth's ass at first, feeling Sephiroth arch into the touch. A deep groan vibrated in Sephiroth's throat, Cloud swallowing the sound with a moan.

Cloud didn't want to push any lines, but he raised his hand. He gave Sephiroth's round cheek a hard snack, Sephiroth pulling away from the kiss with a growl. Cloud gasped when Sephiroth pinned down his arms, pure aroused fear running through Cloud's system. He liked the predatory look Sephiroth was giving him, his member rock hard between his thighs. Cloud couldn't have got anymore wet or aroused, his entire frame shaking.

Sephiroth sat up, using one hand to push lightly against Cloud's chest to keep him from getting up. Cloud put his legs on Sephiroth's shoulders when he told him to, Sephiroth pulling him closer by his thighs. Cloud licked his lips, keeping his arms above his head to keep that feeling that he was being punished.

"Did I say you could slap me?" Sephiroth asked with a deadly tone, Cloud shaking his head.

"No," he whispered, Sephiroth leaning over him slightly. Cloud was being bent, his back protesting softly. Cloud liked it though, his eyes lidded in arousal.

He was going to enjoy this.

Sephiroth wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist, lifting him off the bed slightly. Cloud moaned softly, needing him inside his body badly.

Cloud froze when there was a knock on the door, looking to Sephiroth with alarm. Sephiroth smirked, sheathing himself in Cloud's body ever so slowly. Cloud covered his mouth, his eyelids fluttering in pleasure. Sephiroth wasn't really going to do this, was he?

"Yes?" Sephiroth replied, the person outside not entering because Sephiroth was awake. If he hadn't said anything, they would have entered in belief he was asleep and found them like this. Cloud would have fainted from humiliation.

"Master Sephiroth, your mother will be here within the hour. Do you wish for help in preparing?"

Tifa!

Cloud gasped when Sephiroth started a quick pace, biting his tongue so he wouldn't make any noise. Cloud closed his eyes with a moan, Sephiroth not stopping in his act as he hummed softly. He sounded a little out of breath, but he kept his voice steady.

"Cloud is assisting me. Have breakfast prepared," he told her, taking Cloud's hands and pinning them to the bed. Cloud tried not to moan, his eyes snapping open when Sephiroth grinded against him. Cloud couldn't stop the moan that escaped, hearing Tifa's shocked gasp. Cloud started panting as Sephiroth hit every good spot, his noises unable to be held in.

Sephiroth grinned, kissing Cloud's cheek.

"He's all I need," Sephiroth told her, Tifa quite for a long second. Cloud arched with a moan when he thrusted in particularly hard, Sephiroth chuckling softly.

"I-I understand Master." Cloud closed his eyes when he heard Tifa walk away, almost angry at Sephiroth. He shouldn't have done that, not when Tifa loved Cloud the way she did.

But Sephiroth didn't know, and Cloud didn't want to tell him.

Sephiroth leaned down, nipping Cloud's bottom lip before sliding his tongue into Cloud's open mouth. Cloud kissed him back with a moan, arching when he felt himself stop at the edge. Just when he thought he would fall, Sephiroth pulled out. Cloud gasped for breath when Sephiroth freed him of the kiss, his thighs shaking against Sephiroth.

"Do you trust me?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud nodding with a frustrated moan. Cloud felt Sephiroth move him onto his knees, moving with him as best as he could. Sephiroth groaned in approval when Cloud was on his hands and knees, smacking Cloud's ass in revenge. Cloud gasped, leaning into the burning pleasure.

Cloud shivered when Sephiroth ran his fingers over his leaking womanhood, bucking down into the touch. Sephiroth pushed two fingers inside, Cloud moaning in pleasure. He worked himself on his fingers, Sephiroth watching intently with a smirk on his lips. Cloud whimpered when he took his fingers out, Sephiroth moving his fingers up till they touched between Cloud's rounded ass cheeks.

"Do you trust me?" Sephiroth asked again, Cloud nodding again, though now he knew what Sephiroth wanted to do. Sephiroth pushed in a finger, Cloud wondering if there should have been more resistance. Sephiroth didn't comment on it, spreading around the liquid on his fingers. He pushed in the second finger quickly, Cloud feeling the heat and trying to welcome it. It was taboo though, Cloud closing his eyes as he groaned.

Sephiroth moved his fingers, Cloud's entire body jolting as he pressed against his sweet spot. Cloud moaned softly, the pleasure dwindling away. His member leaked, Cloud panting with a shiver. Sephiroth kept his fingers inside his body, moving closer. Cloud moaned when Sephiroth's thick member entered back into his womanhood, Sephiroth thrusting into his body the same time he played with the button inside Cloud.

Cloud sobbed from the pleasure, his hands fisted in the sheets as he rocked with each thrust. Cloud choked when Sephiroth started to stroke his member as well, his eyes going wide.

Cloud started to moan Sephiroth's name like it was a chant, moving back against him to feel the burning pleasure before rocking forward to feel Sephiroth's calloused fingers tease him.

"You like this, don't you?" Sephiroth growled, Cloud crying out with a shiver. He felt hot tears fall down his cheeks, his arms shaking to keep him up. Cloud wanted it harder, so Sephiroth did it. Cloud wanted it deeper, so Sephiroth did it. Cloud was crying, sobbing and moaning Sephiroth's name.

Cloud wanted to cum.

Cloud was dealing with sensory overload, screaming out when Sephiroth stroked him faster. Sephiroth wouldn't stop, pleasuring Cloud in a way that made him him see stars, Cloud feeling like his soul was being fucked out of him.

Sephiroth was enjoying this just as much, Cloud's core clenching around him as his ass squeezed his fingers. Sephiroth was being pampered as he tortured his beautiful blonde, listening to his lovers every sound.

"Seph!" Cloud cried out, Sephiroth stroking him faster to bring him to release. Cloud sobbed his name, the sweat on their bodies making a sweet song. Cloud's juices leaked down his thighs, making lewd noises that only managed to turn Sephiroth on even more.

He loved Cloud, and his body.

Cloud was trying not to scream in frustration, the sensory overload too much. Cloud felt the edge get close, his eyes closed tight as he felt himself tilt over the edge. Sephiroth suddenly stilled, cumming with a groan. The heat that filled Cloud scorched him, a breathless gasp escaping his lips.

Cloud jumped.

He came so hard his vision bursted with light before he was taken into darkness.

:::+:::

Sephiroth sighed as he cleaned up and put on his clothes, looking to Cloud who was fast asleep on his bed. Sephiroth had never seen someone blackout after sex, but his pride grew knowing he had done it to his precious blonde.

But he couldn't spend the rest of the day in bed with him. Sephiroth looked to the clock, seeing it was already eight in the morning. It wasn't that bright outside, the fall season giving way to winter. Sephiroth moved the blankets over Cloud, making sure he didn't get a cold. Cloud stirred, but he quickly fell back to sleep.

Sephiroth left the room, heading downstairs to the dining room. His grandmother had just arrived, sat at the table. Sephiroth didn't respond to her presence, sitting down at the front of the table. He nodded, the maids presenting them with their food. Jenova was quick to cease the silence.

"Do you fancy the Queen's daughter?" Jenova asked, Sephiroth looking to her with a frown.

"No. She acts as a mere child. I would prefer a woman with responsibility." Sephiroth sighed, his heart racing.

"I have taken it upon myself to find a wife. The woman I have chosen is exquisite." Sephiroth didn't know what to say after that. Was he really going to tell Jenova about Cloud? He knew what she would think if him, of his status. But he had to, for Cloud to be happy.

"Oh. Well then, what is her name?" Sephiroth saw the challenging look in Jenova's eyes, fear attacking his heart. What would she try to do to Cloud?

"Her name is Cloud. She is a worker.""

His grandmother nearly choked on her food.

"A worker?! Those disgusting vile beings! No worker will take my grandsons hand in marriage!"

Cloud was none of those things.

Sephiroth stood abruptly, pride swelling when he saw his grandmother flinch.

"I've already asked her hand in marriage. She said yes. I WILL marry her, and you will not stop me." For once, Jenova was silent. Sephiroth was seething, but he was also happy. He had never stood up to her like this.

"You do not have to accept her, but she will be my wife. Grandmother." Sephiroth sat down, his grandmother still silent. They ate silently and she left without a word.

Sephiroth was glad, but something felt off. He felt like she was planning something.

Would she try to hurt Cloud?


	10. Chapter 10: Resemblance

Chapter 10

Cloud felt sick.

He sighed softly in sadness, curling up in a ball on Sephiroth's bed. Sephiroth had already left that morning, leaving Cloud to suffer silently. Tifa had let him stay in the bed when he told her he felt sick, only staying for a couple of minutes to soothe him.

But now, Cloud was alone again.

Everybody had basically heard Sephiroth's confession a week ago, and now they treated him like they did Sephiroth. Cloud didn't want that.

He felt he wasn't part of the family anymore.

He didn't want that.

He wanted comfort.

Wanted to be part of the family.

Cloud got out of bed, fixing it on instinct. He walked slowly to the door, opening it just enough to see if there was anybody around. Cid had come with his breakfast since Cloud hadn't gotten up, his eyebrows rising in confusion.

"Do you want to eat downstairs?" Cloud squinted his eyes, his vision blurring. He felt weak, Cloud not able to stand straight. He felt so hot, his vision blurring even more.

"Cloud, are yo-"

Cloud fell, Cid catching him before he hit the ground. Cid felt Cloud's forehead, his eyes narrowing slightly. Cloud whimpered in distress, feeling vomit rise in his throat. Cloud pushed Cid away, falling to his hands and knees and vomiting up what little he had in his stomach. Something was wrong with him.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuffie asked from the ceiling, Cloud shaking as tears fell down his cheek. Cid helped him up, Cloud hanging onto him tightly so he wouldn't fall.

Was he dying?

"Get the doctor," Cid told her, rather calm despite everything. Yuffie swung away, Cid leading Cloud back into Sephiroth's room. Cloud was shivering when Cid laid him down, Cid lighting the fireplace and getting a spare blanket from a cabinet. Cloud was held beneath the sheets, the extra blanket rather comforting.

Cloud felt less sick now, Cid giving him some water to rinse out the taste and left over chunks in his mouth. Cloud did so, relaxing down in bed when he was done. Cid moved the blanket tighter around Cloud's body, Cloud shivering softly with a groan. Cloud closed his eyes, Cid turning away to leave.

"Cid?"

Cid turned around, looking to Cloud who was barely keeping his eyes open. Cid walked over, Cloud looking into his eyes. Cloud wanted him to answer him honestly, but he didn't have enough energy to order him to do so. Cloud sighed softly, curling into a ball.

"Am I going to die?" Cloud whispered, Cid smirking at Cloud's overdramatic thoughts. Cid pat his back lightly, taking a few steps back.

"You're not dying. Wait till the doctor gets here, he'll tell you what's wrong." Cloud nodded softly, closing his eyes as he let sleep take him.

:::+:::

"You stood up to her? Well, that's not something you hear everyday." Sephiroth smirked as he sat back, the carriage they were in taking them back to Sephiroth's home. Sephiroth had agreed to let Kadaj meet Cloud for the first time, word already spreading quickly that Sephiroth had fallen for a worker.

Sephiroth loved Cloud regardless of his status, and he was ready to show it.

"When do you plan on taking him out with you?" Kadaj asked, Sephiroth looking to his little brother, ending abruptly his sudden fantasy of himself and Cloud together.

"Next week. He told me he was feeling sick yesterday," Sephiroth told him, Kadaj nodding in understanding. He smirked teasingly, leaning forward slightly.

"Are you being too rough with him?" Kadaj asked, Sephiroth thinking it over. He hadn't tried to push him too far in bed, but he could try being more gentle.

"You know not all women can take it from animals in bed." Sephiroth glared at his brother, smacking him across the head. Kadaj yelped in pain, but Sephiroth knew by now he wasn't actually affected by his slaps. Sephiroth had been a very abusive brother as they grew up.

The carriage stopped in front of his home, Sephiroth raising an eyebrow when he saw Tifa standing in front of the doors. She was usually monitoring the others, not waiting outside.

What had happened?

Sephiroth and Kadaj got out, Tifa walking up to them with her lips in a straight line. She bowed to them both, looking to Sephiroth.

"Master Sephiroth, Cloud was sick this morning and the Doctor has arrived. He asks that you come to your chambers immediately." Sephiroth nodded, waving for Kadaj to follow. They entered into his home, Sephiroth's footsteps rather quick despite his uncaring demeanor. Kadaj was basically jogging next to him, following Sephiroth to his chambers.

What had happened to Cloud? Sephiroth knew if he had hurt him, he could never forgive himself.

What if he didn't treat him good enough?

What if he caught geostigma?

Would Sephiroth have to watch the only one he loved die?

Could he?

Yuffie stood by the door, her eyes looking to Sephiroth as he advanced. She opened the door, Sephiroth walking into his room, though slower as he tried to access the situation. Doctor Franz was putting away his things, his eyes flickering up to Sephiroth. He stood from the stool he sat on, a smile on his lips.

Cloud was hidden beneath the blankets, his entire body submerged.

"What's wrong with him?" Sephiroth asked, Franz smiling wide at him as if this predicament was the best thing in the world.

Was Cloud okay?

"Nothing is wrong with him. He's pregnant." Sephiroth's eyes widened to saucers off disbelief and shock. Kadaj nearly gaped, surprise evident in his expression. They were both not expecting that.

Cloud was pregnant?

Sephiroth looked to Cloud's hidden form, holding his breath in fear that if he breathed this would all go away.

He was going to be a father?

"He had been having the case of morning sickness. It might show throughout the rest of the day, but just make sure he is comfortable." Sephiroth nodded once, Franz leaving the room with a small bow. Sephiroth walked up to the bed, touching a hand to Cloud's body. Cloud wasn't shaking like a leaf, but Sephiroth could tell he was crying.

"Cloud?"

Cloud slowly pulled the blankets off from his face, looking to Sephiroth who smiled softly to comfort him. Sephiroth wiped away a tear, Cloud wiping his face with a sniffle. Sephiroth looked over his shoulder when he heard Kadaj clear his throat, Cloud sitting up to see who had made the noise.

Kadaj walked closer when he saw Cloud for the first time, Cloud looking to Sephiroth with confusion. Sephiroth had forgotten Kadaj was even there.

"Cloud, this is my youngest brother, Kadaj." Cloud looked to Kadaj again, outstretching his hand for a handshake. Kadaj smiled, taking Cloud's hand and kissing the back of it. Cloud took his hand back and tried not to wipe it on the sheets. Kadaj looked to Sephiroth, feeling his welcome was extending a tad too long.

"I'll wait downstairs."

Cloud watched Kadaj leave, the shorter man closing the door softly. Cloud wasn't sure if he liked him or not.

"How are you feeling?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud feeling better than he did that morning. He laid down, sighing softly in disbelief.

He was pregnant.

"Okay. A little scared." Cloud rolled onto his side, facing away from Sephiroth. Cloud closed his eyes when Sephiroth got in the bed with him, Sephiroth's hand touching Cloud's still flat stomach. Cloud took in a deep breath, still a little in shock.

"Did you know?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud shaking his head silently. Cloud turned around, pressing his face into Sephiroth's chest. He took in his sweet scent, relaxing fully against him.

"I thought I couldn't be."

Sephiroth didn't believe Cloud could pregnant either. He didn't know much about the hermaphrodite anatomy, but it seemed nearly impossible for one to conceive. Cloud didn't need facts though, he needed comfort.

"Are you excited?" Sephiroth whispered, Cloud lifting his head to look Sephiroth in the eye.

Cloud didn't know.

He was happy he could give Sephiroth children, but...

What will this lead to?

Cloud looked down, pressing his hand against Sephiroth's chest. He was afraid, happy, overwhelmed, excited...

It was all just coming straight at him, and he wasn't sure he was ready. But, when he looked up to Sephiroth's face, he could see Sephiroth was excited. He was happy and shocked, but either way he looked ready for this baby. Cloud smiled a little bit and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth, pulling him just a tad closer. Sephiroth, even though he was full of muscle, was like a giant teddy bear. Cloud loved that about him, sleep daring to take him faster than he thought it would with his lover next to him.

"I'm happy."

Sephiroth smiled, running a hand through Cloud's hair. Sephiroth would do everything in his power to keep him that way.

"Cloud, Kadaj is waiting downstairs for us." Cloud groaned softly, loosening his grip so Sephiroth could get free.

"I sleep," Cloud mumbled, Sephiroth smirking as he ran a hand through Cloud's hair. Before he knew it, Cloud was washed away with the tide of sleep.

Sephiroth knew he should separate from his love, but he didn't want to. He ran his hand over Cloud's stomach, breathing deeply as he thought of seeing his child one day. The wait was going to be long.

He slowly pulled away from Cloud, walking over to the door. Sephiroth stopped, looking over his shoulder to Cloud. The blonde slept peacefully, his eyes free of tears. Sephiroth left the room, quickly heading downstairs.

"Congratulations," Kadaj praised, Sephiroth smiling as he looked to the stairs.

It was his child.

This was real.

"I suggest we rush the wedding to next month. Or two months from now," Kadaj suggested, Sephiroth leading his little brother to the drawing room.

"Next month. I'll have invitations sent out by next week." Kadaj sat down on the chair in the drawing room, Sephiroth taking the couch.

"What about Jenova?" Kadaj asked, Sephiroth sitting back with a sigh as he thought it over. That woman was going to be trouble.

"She believes Cloud is just a woman, so she'll target maids for the time being. But, she is planning something. She never just stops talking." Kadaj nodded in understating, Sephiroth thinking of all possible weak spots.

"Silence the Don. Do whatever it takes. Ask Loz and Yazoo if you need help." Kadaj smirked, Sephiroth already having an idea of what might happen to the fat man.

"I'll go do that now," Kadaj replied with a grin, getting up to leave.

"Kadaj."

Kadaj stopped, looking over his shoulder to Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked to him, his eyes narrowing.

"Aid Jenova in any way, and I will not hesitate to kill you."

Kadaj smirked.

"What are brothers for?"

:::+:::

Kadaj walked out of Sephiroth's house, getting into the carriage Sephiroth had prepared for him. He sighed as he got in, the carriage moving forward.

Kadaj wouldn't tell Jenova a thing.

That old hag didn't deserve anything from either of her grandson's. He looked back to Sephiroth's home, his lips pulling down into a frown.

He knew he couldn't be right.

Pictures of the lost Prince had been burned years ago, but Kadaj had seen one before it was burned.

He wasn't for sure though, it had been some years since he last saw that picture. But he had resembled him so much.

The hair, the eyes...

Kadaj shook his head, deeming that he was wrong. The Prince was dead, they confirmed that years ago because they found his blood on his pillow. He had been hit on the head and died instantly is what doctors said, even though the body wasn't found.

Kadaj looked down to his hands, getting the notion out of his head.

Cloud wasn't the lost Prince.


	11. Chapter 11: Plots

Chapter 11

Cloud woke up from the feeling of fingers running through his hair. He moved closer to the warmth he felt, smelling Sephiroth's sweet smell mixed with musk. Cloud groaned softly when Sephiroth took his hand away, opening his eyes to look at the silver haired man.

Sephiroth was reading a letter, his eyes not leaving the paper to look at him. Cloud yawned, the sound catching Sephiroth's attention. Sephiroth placed the letter down on his dresser, Cloud slowly sitting up to give Sephiroth's lips a chaste kiss. Sephiroth moved the blanket off from Cloud's bare body as he deepened the kiss.

Cloud moaned softly when Sephiroth ran a hand over his chest, Sephiroth's hands surprisingly warm. Cloud touched a hand to Sephiroth's chest, feeling the soft skin with his fingers.

Cloud pulled away to breathe when his lungs screamed for air, feeling a scar beneath his fingers. Sephiroth didn't say anything about it, slowly coaxing him down to lay on the bed. Cloud looked up to Sephiroth who sat at his side, his body burning from his stare.

"I love you," Cloud told him with as much truth and love he could muster, Sephiroth smiling softly as he moved over Cloud.

"I love you too."

Tifa took her hand away from the doorknob. Her eyes burned with tears, anger and envy burning in her chest. She turned away from the door, her hands clenching into fists when she heard Cloud moan.

Sephiroth didn't deserve Cloud's love. He didn't deserve his kisses, his hugs, his attention.

Tifa walked away from the door as silently as she could, hurrying away from Sephiroth's chambers. She ran down the stairs, her hair covering the traces of her tears.

The butler opened the door when she told him to, Tifa slowing down as she came to stand in the garden.

Why didn't Cloud love her?

Tifa looked down to the many flowers surrounding her, wanting to destroy each and every one. Tifa couldn't though, she couldn't destroy them. The same way she couldn't find it in herself to destroy Cloud and Sephiroth's relationship.

When Cloud first came here, Tifa took care of him. She cleaned him, fed him, made him part of the family. She wanted him by her side, she wanted him to love her.

Sephiroth could have had any woman he wanted, any man. He could just ask and they would say yes. He was a God who refused to use his power, but just when Tifa thought she had found the one she loved...

Tifa tore a couple flowers from the garden, her hand clenching around their delicate stems.

Sephiroth took him from her!

Tifa gasped when she was stabbed by a thorn, dropping the flowers. She looked to her hand, seeing the wound fill with blood.

"You have to be careful with roses." Tifa turned around at the voice, her eyes widening slightly in surprise when she saw Jenova.

"They're beautiful but dangerous."

Tifa bowed, hiding her injured hand behind her back. Jenova scoffed, Tifa looking to the older woman as she gently guided her to stand straight again. Tifa didn't know what to say, Jenova having not warned beforehand that she was coming to visit.

"Let me see," Jenova ordered softly, Tifa uncertain for a second. She eventually showed Jenova her hand, her palm starting to be colored red with blood. Jenova tsked, taking out a handkerchief and pressing it against the wound. Tifa tried not to hiss from the pain, looking to Jenova's face.

"Miss, not to be rude, but may I ask why you are here?" Tifa asked, Jenova smiling softly as she looked up to her. It wasn't her usual snake like smiles. It was soft, kind. Tifa relaxed under her stare, the pain a dull throb now.

"I came to give a message. Last week I had acted out of order and character. I was rude, and I know I hurt my grandson." Tifa looked down to the ground, remembering the words she had said. She had been rude, cruel even, but she had come to apologize for it all. It took a wise woman to do such a thing.

"I know he will not see me, not after how I acted towards his chosen woman." Tifa looked up, her heart pounding in her chest. This woman was suffering. Tifa wanted to help her, show her how Cloud really was.

"Cloud is very kind, Miss." Jenova smiled softly at her words, her eyes saddened. Sephiroth was probably never going to let this woman see Cloud. Tifa knew if she tried she could sneak him out. When he meets Jenova and she sees how kind he is, than maybe Cloud could talk Sephiroth into finding favor in his grandmother again.

"Cloud isn't actually a woman. He is part, but he's also a man." Jenova raised an eyebrow, looking down to Tifa's hand. The blood had stopped pouring out, Jenova cleaning up the rest of the blood.

"As long as Sephiroth is happy, I would accept Cloud. No matter how he is." Tifa smiled, knowing this woman wasn't as heartless as Sephiroth made her seem. She knew she couldn't have Cloud, but maybe he would love her more if she showed him she was useful.

"I was heartless before. I thought what I was doing was best for him," Jenova sighed, Tifa's smile slowly falling.

So did she.

"Sephiroth is very happy. We learned two days ago that Cloud had conceived," Tifa told her, Jenova smiling brightly at the news. Tifa was just as excited to see the baby, her earlier jealousy gone. She only wanted what was best for Cloud.

Even if it meant they wouldn't have happiness together.

"That is good news!" Jenova exclaimed, Tifa feeling at ease with this woman. She looked down to her hand, Jenova letting it go when there was no more blood to clean.

"How did Sephiroth find this rare beauty?" Jenova asked, Tifa leading her to a bench in the shade to get away from the hot sun.

"Cloud had been a slave. The Don wanted him, but Sephiroth had out bid him. He became a butler here," Tifa told her, chuckling softly at how quickly he warmed the ice man's heart.

"But now, he is of equal to Sephiroth," Tifa told her, Jenova smiling softly as she looked out to the garden. She still looked sad.

"I can arrange for you to meet him." Jenova looked to her with disbelief, but Tifa could see the gratefulness in her eyes.

"Tomorrow at noon. Sephiroth will be off on an errand than," Tifa told her, Jenova pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you."

Tifa held her back, releasing her when she moved away. Jenova smiled, slowly standing up.

"Meet me at the hat shop on Loveless. I'll be waiting there." Tifa nodded, Jenova smiling wide before leaving.

Tifa knew she had done the right thing.

:::+:::

Jenova wiped off her dress after she got in her carriage, disgusted from the wench touching her. The maid was easy to fool, Jenova was glad for that. Jenova laughed at how easy it was, already knowing what she would do to the little bastard Sephiroth grew interest in.

Jenova would make sure Sephiroth never saw Cloud again.

The carriage started to move forward, the butler already knowing where to go. Jenova smiled wide, thinking of how well Sephiroth would take to the princess. She may have been an adopted brat, but she had money and that was all that mattered.

Jenova took a letter from the seat next to her, reading it again.

The Queen had sent Sephiroth an invitation to a ball for tomorrow night, asking that his new fiance comes as well.

Tomorrow night, Cloud will be at the hands of the Don.

She'll make sure the baby inside of him is destroyed.

The carriage stopped by a decorated house, the fake gold stairwell hiding the trash inside. She waited for the butler to open her door before she got out, lifting her dress so it wouldn't touch the dirty ground. She headed to the house, two bodyguards stopping her.

"What are you here for?" One asked, Jenova leveling them both with an ice cold glare.

"I'm here to make an offer." The bodyguards let her in, Jenova walking into the house. The door was opened by a woman who was bare, her hair pinned up into a bun. Jenova ignored her, heading to the kitchen.

The Don sat at the table, a woman laying down on it with food covering her body. She had her eyes closed as a man she didn't know ate food off from her. He was bare of clothing as well, Jenova looking away with disgust.

"Don."

The Don looked to her, a wide smile touching his thin lips. Jenova didn't move as he stood, his fat body moving towards her quickly. He stopped in front of her, his smile turning into a grin.

"Yes, my darling?" Jenova smiled softly, her disgust replaced with eagerness.

"Do you remember a slave named Cloud?" The Don's grin stretched impossibly wider, Jenova leaning down just slightly.

"What if I told you I could get you him?" The Don chuckled, leading her out of the kitchen. They went into a separate room where nobody was, the Don closing the door. He lit a candle, turning to Jenova.

"How would you get me my prized possession?" The Don asked, Jenova smiling wide.

"One of Sephiroth's maids agreed to let me see the boy, secretly of course. He is a very special case."

The Don sat down on the bed, Jenova rather sure it was covered in the release of many people.

"How interesting. Tell me, how is that boy a special case?" Jenova moved closer, already thinking of how much Cloud would suffer at the hands of this man.

"Cloud is both male and female. I'm sure you can have much fun with him." The Don stood, walking over to her till they were face to face.

"How much?" He asked, Jenova touching a finger to his cheek. He closed his eyes, Jenova leaning in close till their lips almost touched.

"Nothing."

:::+:::

Cloud laid down next to Sephiroth, panting softly as he came down from his orgasmic high. Sephiroth was slowly calming his breathing, his eyes closed as he relaxed against the bed.

"Why did you pick me?" Cloud whispered, Sephiroth opening his eyes. He looked to Cloud who was staring at the far wall, his eyes filled with doubts. Sephiroth smiled a little bit, lifting Cloud's head by his chin. Cloud looked to him, Sephiroth kissing his lips chastely.

"I love you because you made my heart stop when I first looked at you." Cloud rose up, looking down to Sephiroth with a frown of confusion.

"I was covered in dirt and grime. I was nothing beautiful," Cloud told him, Sephiroth smiling softly at Cloud's accusation.

"I loved you when you were a dirty slave, and I'll love you when you're my wife. My love won't change because of how or who you are."

Cloud smiled, more happy than Sephiroth would ever know.

Cloud loved Sephiroth more than anything, and he knew he would be with him forever.

"I don't deserve you," Cloud told him, Sephiroth smirking as he tucked a piece of Cloud's hair behind his ear and out of his face. Cloud didn't deserve this man at all.

"You deserve so much more than me Cloud. You could have chosen any woman, but instead you chose me." Cloud kissed Sephiroth's lips, pulling away after a brief taste of tongue.

"You could have done the same," Cloud replied, Sephiroth looking down to Cloud's stomach.

Cloud straddled Sephiroth's hips, Sephiroth touching a hand to Cloud's stomach.

Cloud put a hand over his, Sephiroth looking up to Cloud's eyes.

"Stay with me." Cloud leaned down, kissing Sephiroth's lips. He pulled away just enough to speak, looking into Sephiroth's eyes so he could see he spoke no lies.

"Always."


	12. Chapter 12: Mistaken Identity

Chapter 12

Cloud woke up to someone calling his name. He groaned softly, his head aching from his sudden onslaught of morning sickness. Cloud rolled over, facing away from whoever called his name. Verbal became physical and a hand gently shook him, Cloud opening his red bloodshot eyes.

He needed sleep.

And he would kill to get it.

Cloud sat up slowly, the hand that shook him leaving his shoulder. Cloud looked to who had woke him, Tifa standing there with an urgent look on her face. Cloud didn't care about what she had to say.

"Go away," Cloud nearly growled, Tifa not so easily persuaded. She didn't leave, and the urgent look in her eyes didn't shift.

"Cloud, I must ready you. Sephiroth asks that you attend a meeting." Cloud would have told her to bug off, but if Sephiroth had arranged it, it must have been something important. Cloud got out of bed, noting Sephiroth's absence. He wouldn't be back till nearly two.

If that was the truth, then what was this meeting for?

Sephiroth told Cloud he couldn't go out by himself, not with the Don still on his tail.

Cloud shrugged it off, deciding to ask Cid to come with him. Cloud didn't want to be at the hands of the Don anymore than he wanted to wear a dress.

"Arrange for Cid to come with me," Cloud told her with a yawn, Tifa pouring warm water into the bath.

"I will go with you. Cid has been transferred to the Queen's castle to help with the food. She will be throwing a ball in honor of Sephiroth's engagement to you." Cloud nodded in understanding, but he wanted someone stronger to protect him. Cloud got out of bed and bathed, Tifa placing out an outfit she had specially ordered from the tailor.

"Do I have to be presentable?" Cloud asked with a sigh, feeling nauseous despite his best efforts to try and hold it in. Tifa moved a bucket closer to him, Cloud vomiting.

"Yes. It is best if you are presentable at all times," Tifa told him with a stern tone, Cloud sighing in annoyance after vomiting. He moved the bucket away, cleaning himself before getting out of the bath. He took the cup of water Tifa gave him, rinsing out his mouth.

He looked down to the outfit, already very disinterested. He would look like a butterfly in the ridiculous outfit. His butler outfit was more modest than that. Cloud hesitantly let Tifa dress him in the navy blue suit, a black coat placed over it.

It was a little big, but he guessed it looked better when it was worn.

"How does it feel?" Tifa asked, Cloud looking at himself in the mirror with a frown.

"It's... acceptable."

Tifa led him out to the carriage that was waiting, Cloud getting in first. He always believed it was ladies first, but that didn't seem to be accurate with higher class people.

Cloud already didn't like how his day had begun.

"Who will I be greeting?" Cloud asked tiredly, feeling a little bit nauseous again. Tifa cleared her throat, seeming a tad nervous. Cloud didn't know why she was acting that way, but he was starting to get a very bad feeling.

They were heading into town. The one place Sephiroth told him to avoid.

"Forgive me Cloud, but you must wait to see." Cloud knew for a fact now that Sephiroth had not arranged this meeting.

"Tifa, what's going on?" Cloud asked sternly, narrowing his eyes with a frown of displeasure. Tifa parted her lips, but they quickly closed. Cloud was growing frustrated, his nerves rather fragile at this moment. He leaned closer, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"What are you doing, Tifa?"

The carriage stopped. Cloud looked to the door when it was opened, having Tifa get out first. When Cloud got out, he immediately scanned the area. Tifa seemed nervous, looking around at all angles.

"I don't get it, she said she would be here," Tifa whispered, Cloud looking to her with a frown of confusion and rising anger. He turned her to face him, his eyes demanding an answer.

"Who are you talking about?"

Tifa parted her lips.

"It's good to see you, Cloud." Cloud released Tifa, turning around. The woman that looked like Sephiroth stood a few feet away, a snake like smile on her face. Cloud took a step back when the Don came to stand next to her, two large bodyguards standing behind him. Cloud looked to Tifa with a growl, Tifa gasping softly in fear. Tifa walked between him and the lady, her body shaking slightly.

"You told me you just wanted to see him, Miss Jenova. Why are these men with you?" Tifa inquired, Jenova taking a step forward. Tifa gasped when she slapped her, Cloud's eyes widening in shock. Tifa fell to the ground with a thud, Jenova smiling maniacally.

"Did you actually think I cared about Cloud?" Jenova looked to Cloud, Cloud narrowing his eyes at her. She walked closer, towering over Cloud with her height. Cloud didn't move from his spot, his eyes challenging her.

If she was the reason he wasn't allowed to sleep, he would kill her himself.

"You taint my grandson, vile boy. I will show you what happens to workers who think they are worthy for my son." Cloud caught her wrist when she tried to slap him, in no mood to play I don't like you.

Cloud pushed her back, the butler getting down from his seat and stepping between the Don and Cloud. Cloud was glad for his assistance, the butler taking out his sword.

"Run, Master."

Jenova smirked when Cloud looked to her, Cloud in no mood to run. Cloud looked to Tifa, helping her to her feet. Cloud looked to the Don, taking a step back when he licked his lips.

"Go!" The butler ordered, Cloud turning away. He grabbed Tifa and started to run, looking everywhere to figure out where to go. Cloud heard a scream, some women and men scurrying away from where Cloud could hear metal clashing.

He had to get away from the Don.

Cloud stopped at a park, looking around to see where he could go. Cloud gasped when he was grabbed, a large hand covering his mouth.

"The Don will enjoy you." Cloud tried to pull away when the man behind him licked his neck, disgust rolling in his gut.

"Maybe he'll let us all have a taste," the man chuckled. Cloud using his main attack. He lifted his foot, kicking the man in the crotch.

He was released, Cloud wiping off his neck. He looked around, the two bodyguards surrounding him. The Don walked between them, Cloud growling in anger. The Don smirked.

"I will enjoy breaking your pride. Do tell me, am I too late for my cock to be the first to breach your womanhood?" Cloud's eyes widened in disbelief, looking to Tifa who was held against one of the bodyguards.

"It won't matter, I'll make you scream either way." Cloud froze when the Don reached for him, closing his eyes when he was grabbed from behind.

"How about we start now?"

Cloud sent up a prayer.

Sephiroth. Help me.

Cloud gasped when he was suddenly released, falling to the ground. He heard a strangled scream, opening his eyes when he heard a gun's safety click.

The Don was on the ground bleeding, his two bodyguards held at gunpoint. Cloud looked around him, his breath stopping in his throat.

They were the Royal guards.

"Cloud?"

Cloud got to his shaking legs, turning around to face who had called his name. The Queen stood there, her eyes filled with hope and tears. Cloud was confused.

"How do you know my name?" Cloud asked softly, the Queen slowly walking up to him. Cloud didn't move when she reached for him, touching a hand to his cheek.

"Oh my gaia," she whispered, Cloud more confused than anything. He frowned, looking into eyes almost identical to his own. He didn't know how she knew his name, or why she was acting this way but he felt like he knew her.

Was she the woman in his dreams?

The woman he called mom?

"Mom?" He whispered as he ventured to see how she would react. The Queen's eyes filled with tears, Cloud gasping when he was pulled into an embrace. He didn't know what to do, looking to Tifa who was standing by a guard with wide eyes of disbelief.

"You're the lost Prince?" Cloud pulled away from the embrace to look to Jenova who stood by a bleeding Don with a look of disbelief. Cloud frowned, everything finally clicking.

How could he possibly be the lost Prince?

Himself?

A former slave?

Cloud looked back to the Queen, his eyes showing his confusion. Jenova wasn't as quiet.

"That's absurd! He's nothing but a common worker!"

He looked back to Jenova, his hands clenching into a fist. Lost Prince or not, he still had one thing to do. Cloud walked up to Jenova, stopping in front of her.

He slapped her as hard as he could, the Queen looking to one of her guards with a wide eyes of disbelief. Jenova touched a hand to her cheek, looking to him with a glare. Cloud had a lot to say, but half the things he wanted to say were put away.

"Your grandson isn't your toy. He will love who he decides to love, and you have no say. Your grandson loves me, and if I'm a worker or this lost Prince, you have no say in it."

Jenova parted her lips to speak as she took a step forward, but a guard put a sword to her throat.

"I hope they hang you," Cloud hissed, Jenova swallowing thickly as she glanced to the Queen. Cloud looked down to the Don, a sword wound on his leg.

Cloud had nothing to say to that man.

"Cloud." Cloud looked to the Queen, her lips pulled into a grateful smile. Cloud gasped when he was pulled into another hug, feeling wetness on his neck.

:::+:::

"He was hit pretty hard on the side of his head." Cloud sighed softly as he sat in the Queen's castle, sitting on a bed that could put Sephiroth's to shame. A doctor was inspecting Cloud's head, finding a scar Cloud always had but never knew how it happened.

"It seems like it caused him to have amnesia," the doctor said, Cloud looking down to his hands and nowhere else. He felt like a stranger here, not a part of it.

"Do you remember anything before being a slave?" The doctor asked, Cloud looking up to the Queen who seemed hopeful.

"Just shady images," he replied softly, the doctor humming softly.

"Let him see a few things from his time here. It might help."

Cloud looked to the Queen, taking her hand when she offered it. The doctor left them alone, the Queen leading Cloud down a long hallway. They stopped in front of a door, the Queen touching the fine wood.

"This had been your room." She opened the door, Cloud letting go of her hand and walking inside. He looked around, his eyes stopping on the blood stained pillow.

"I left everything how it was. I couldn't bare to move it." Cloud stopped walking when he stepped on something, a small stuffed dragon beneath his boot. Cloud took a step back, picking up the small dragon. He wiped off some dust, smiling softly at the eye that was missing.

"Ricky," Cloud whispered, looking up.

A younger version of himself was standing by the window, watching his mother as she talked to a gardner. His younger version waved when his mother realized she was being watched, her face breaking out with a large smile.

"Ricky says hi!" He had yelled, waving his stuffed dragon. His mother waved back, Cloud blinking. He stood by the window, Ricky held in his grasp. Cloud looked over his shoulder to the Queen, his eyes finally seeming open.

All this time, he had thought he had been abandoned. All this time he thought his dreams of her had just been pitiful hopes. All this time of thinking he was alone...

"I was told my parents sold me for a loaf of bread," Cloud whispered, the Que- no his mom walking up to him. She touched a hand to his cheek, feeling his skin as if she was trying to convince herself that this was real.

That he was real.

"I would have sold everything just to get you back. I missed you so much," his mother whispered, Cloud feeling tears burn in his eyes.

He waited so long to hear those words.

Cloud hugged her, needing to know this was real. He wanted to believe this was real, more than anything. He didn't want this to be another dream, he didn't want to wake up and find out that he was still nothing but a slave.

"I missed you so much," his mother sobbed, Cloud holding onto her tighter. Cloud pulled away, wiping his eyes with a smile.

"I have so much to tell you," Cloud told her, his mom wiping her eyes.

"Tell me everything."

Cloud told her everything that had happened to him. Told her about how he had to hide that he was a hermaphrodite or he would have been sold to a whore house. Told her about when he first met Sephiroth, how he took him in and treated him like he was special. How Cloud thought Sephiroth didn't love him back.

Cloud touched his stomach as he told her about the engagement and about all the people he had met along the way.

"Sephiroth sounds like a very nice man," his mother replied, Cloud smiling wider.

"He is. We are going to be a family soon." His mother seemed confused for a second, Cloud rubbing his stomach. His mother gasped in shock, hugging Cloud with a laugh of happiness. Cloud couldn't help but laugh himself, his mother pulling away to clear away her tears.

"My little boy is all grown up," she whispered, Cloud thinking about it.

He had grown up.

A lot.

"I will send someone to inform Sephiroth of what happened. I will make sure that nothing bad happens to you or the baby ever again," his mother told him as she stood, Cloud taking her hand when she offered it.

"Welcome home, Cloud."


	13. Chapter 13: Dungeon

Chapter 13

"If we attack from the east, they'll notice. It's an open valley," Sephiroth told his commander's, drawing a line through the south.

"This is all swamp. They wouldn't expect us to go this way," Sephiroth pointed out, Genesis, his second in command pointing to the west.

"This is all forest, they'll expect us to come through. It would be more affect-"

Genesis stopped talking, looking to the Royal Guard that had walked into Sephiroth's office. Sephiroth looked over his shoulder to the Royal Guard, standing straighter and turning to face him. He wasn't expecting to see a Royal Guard till tonight at the ball, but to see one so early in the day seemed like bad news.

"Sephiroth Crescent, you are to come with me. Queen's orders." Sephiroth nodded, looking to Genesis.

"Brief the others," he ordered, Genesis nodding once. Sephiroth grabbed his coat, heading outside with the guard. He didn't question him, knowing all of his questions would be answered by the Queen. They got into a carriage, another guard waiting in the carriage.

Sephiroth sat down opposite of the guards, looking out the window so he wouldn't have to share the awkward silence with these men. Sephiroth never could talk to Royal Guards, they just stared at him like they didn't speak his language.

That irked Sephiroth's nerves.

After a long moment of silence, the carriage stopped, Sephiroth getting out without help.

"Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth spun around, catching Cloud before the boys speed made them tumble. Sephiroth didn't know why Cloud was here so early, but when he saw his tears he started to get angry.

Why?

Who made Cloud cry?

Sephiroth was caught off guard when Cloud kissed him, the lithe blonde kissing him like he would never see him again. Sephiroth reached his hands up, cleaning away Cloud's tears. He held his face in place, winding the kiss down to gentle pecks.

Sephiroth pulled away, Cloud's eyes still filled with tears. Sephiroth looked into his eyes, feeling that Cloud needed to be held. Sephiroth pulled Cloud into a secure embrace, placing feather light kisses over his tear streaked cheeks.

"Thank you."

Sephiroth looked up to the Queen, her eyes full of happiness as she watched the exchange.

"Thank you for watching over my son." Sephiroth frowned in confusion, looking down to Cloud who was holding tightly onto him.

Cloud was the lost Prince?

Cloud looked up after a long second, his eyes pleading for his comfort. Sephiroth would have given him anything to make him stop crying.

"J-Jenova tried t-to give me to the D-Don," Cloud told him with a shaking whisper, Sephiroth's eyes widening in shock and anger.

Sephiroth wanted that woman dead.

Cloud saw his thoughts in his eyes, his own eyes watering even more. Sephiroth looked down to Cloud, calming at the sight of his shaking form. Sephiroth picked Cloud up bridal style, holding him against his chest tightly.

He would make sure Cloud never got hurt again.

"How did she find you?" Sephiroth asked softly, Cloud wrapping his arms around his neck. Sephiroth nuzzled his wet cheek, walking when the Queen told him to follow her.

"Tifa had told her everything," Cloud whispered softly, Sephiroth almost stopping in his long strides. Tifa had always been a loyal maid, she had done a lot for both him and Cloud. But all of that didn't matter anymore than her status.

He would see to it that she was hung.

"Shush now, I'm here," Sephiroth whispered, Cloud holding onto him tighter. The Queen opened a door, Sephiroth seeing she had led them to a room. He entered, careful of Cloud's body. He laid him down on the bed, the Queen watching with a smile before closing the door.

"I thought I would never see you again," Cloud sobbed suddenly, Sephiroth shushing him softly as he ran his fingers through Cloud's hair. He kissed him till there was no more tears, Cloud sniffling loudly. Sephiroth kissed his nose, Cloud smiling a little bit. Sephiroth wanted that smile to stay, but he needed to know what had happened.

"Tell me what happened," Sephiroth whispered, Cloud looking into his eyes.

He told him how Tifa said Sephiroth had arranged a meeting, how he figured out she was lying. He told him about how Jenova was there, and the Don with two bodyguards. He told him that Jenova was going to give him to the Don because he was a mere worker unworthy of her grandson.

Cloud told him how the butler tried to save him but died, how he was trapped and the Don planned on raping him on the street. Told him how the Royal Guards stepped in and saved him, how the Queen recognized him as her son.

"Jenova, Don, and Tifa are all in the dungeon. My mother plans to have them hung tomorrow morning," Cloud told him softly, Sephiroth having listened to all of it silently.

"Did the Don touch you?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud shaking his head.

"No, but one of his body guards licked my neck. I took a bath but I still feel dirty," Cloud told him, Sephiroth frowning slightly. Sephiroth got off of Cloud, stripping off his clothing. Cloud covered his mouth with a gasp, caught off guard by the sudden action.

Cloud did not know how far away his mother was, but if he made him scream he was sure that everybody would hear him.

"I'll lick you clean," Sephiroth purred as he stood naked in front of Cloud, Cloud gasping in arousal and shock. He moved up the bed to get away, Sephiroth getting on the bed and crawling in all of his naked glory to Cloud. Cloud felt light headed when his blood rushed down.

"Sephiroth, this is n-" Cloud stopped talking when Sephiroth loomed above him, his hair falling over his shoulders and hiding their faces from the world. Cloud looked into Sephiroth's eyes, the predatory glare he was given making him forget about everything that happened.

Cloud slowly reached a hand up, unbuttoning his shirt. Sephiroth just watched, Cloud discarding his shirt. He took off his pants, Sephiroth looking over his body. Cloud felt shy, squirming under his stare.

Sephiroth leaned down push up style, his tongue poking out to taste the skin of Cloud's neck. Cloud's eyelashes fluttered, Sephiroth licking slowly every available space. Cloud grabbed Sephiroth's shoulders, his head tilting so Sephiroth could lick more.

"Seph... Please..." Cloud didn't know what he was pleading for, but Sephiroth had an idea. Cloud gasped sharply when Sephiroth inserted a finger into his core. Cloud sunk his nails into Sephiroth's shoulders, biting his lower lip as he started to use his finger to pleasure him.

"Oh god," Cloud whispered, hissing when Sephiroth pushed in another finger. Sephiroth nipped his neck, Cloud pushing him away and onto his back. Sephiroth was confused, Cloud straddling his hips.

"Lick me all over later," Cloud purred, Sephiroth groaning deeply when Cloud grabbed his member. Cloud rubbed the tip of it against his core, pushing it in lightly. Sephiroth wanted it deeper, bucking up his hips. Cloud gasped sharply, lowering himself down till the silver pubic hairs touched his smooth skin. Sephiroth groaned when Cloud grinded against him, Cloud arching with a moan from the feeling that bursted inside.

"You feel so good," Cloud moaned, moving up before falling back down. Sephiroth grabbed his hips, bucking up his hips quickly. Cloud moved with him, resting back and placing his hands on Sephiroth's thighs. Cloud let his head fall back, groaning as he rode Sephiroth's member.

Cloud was in heaven, his eyes closed as his lips hanged open loosely. Sephiroth's hips didn't stop, Cloud gasping sharply with each thrust. Cloud didn't want to be like a doll. He wanted Sephiroth's roughness, his scent to turn his brain into mush.

He wanted to know that the man he was with now was Sephiroth. He didn't want to think about the Don, Jenova...

Tifa.

He wanted to forget it all.

"Do you like it?" Sephiroth panted with a groan, Cloud nodding with a loud moan of pleasure. He moved forward slightly, placing a hand on Sephiroth's chest as his other hand started to stroke his member. Cloud arched when he had a vaginal orgasm, a choked moan escaping his lips.

Sephiroth pushed him up and off his member, Cloud gasping when he was pushed onto his back. Sephiroth grabbed his ankles, placing Cloud's legs on his shoulders.

"Do you still feel dirty?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud shaking his head. He felt amazing but terrible at the same time, both orgasms not yet achieved.

Sephiroth touched Cloud's upturned ass, silently asking permission. Cloud nodded once, Sephiroth lowering his legs off of his shoulders.

Cloud was turned onto all fours, Sephiroth kneeling behind him. Cloud was not the biggest fan of having that area of his body being touched, but Sephiroth made it worth it.

"Relax," Sephiroth whispered, his fingers pushing inside Cloud's core. Cloud couldn't stop the moan that escaped, Sephiroth pleasuring him till he had another vaginal orgasm. Sephiroth pulled his fingers out, sliding them up to Cloud's puckered hole.

Cloud bit his bottom lip when he pushed a finger inside, breathing calmly as he tried to relax. It was a foreign feeling, almost sickening in a way. Cloud closed his eyes, feeling uncomfortable. Just when he was about to tell Sephiroth to stop, a jolt of pleasure made him cry out. Sephiroth did it again, Cloud moaning out his pleasure.

Sephiroth added another finger, slowly stretching Cloud who started to enjoy the feeling of being filled in that manner. When Sephiroth pulled his fingers out, Cloud looked over his shoulder in confusion. Sephiroth moved Cloud onto his back, running his clean hand up his chest.

"Tell me if it hurts, I'll stop," Sephiroth told him, Cloud nodding in agreement. When Sephiroth started to push inside, it was uncomfortable. It was hot, and big. It was amazing.

It hurt from the stretching, but Cloud wanted it. When Sephiroth fully sheathed himself, Cloud was gasping for breath. He was brushing against that spot in this angle, making Cloud see stars. But Cloud wanted it to be touched harder, faster.

"Come on," Cloud purred, bucking his hips against Sephiroth. To say Cloud was in heaven was an understatement.

Cloud gripped the sheets for dear life as he was pummeled into them, the feeling of electrifying pleasure making Cloud scream. Sephiroth growled as he worked Cloud the best he knew how, his shocked though pleasured screams music to his ears.

"Harder!" Cloud gasped, Sephiroth panting as he tried to keep up with Cloud's demanding body. Cloud was clawing Sephiroth's chest, his head thrown back as he screamed his name.

Sephiroth started to feel his own release start to approach from the erotic display, grabbing Cloud's member and stroking him to completion. Cloud needed the stimulation, his neglected member unable to hold for long before Cloud saw stars.

Cloud stilled, arching his chest with a gasping moan. Sephiroth came when Cloud did, light flashing in his eyes. He panted as it passed, shaking as he tried not to fall onto his smaller lover.

Cloud was shaking from his orgasm, Sephiroth falling down next to him after he pulled out of him, spent.

"From now on, you're coming everywhere with me," Sephiroth panted, Cloud turning on his side and pressing his cheek against Sephiroth's chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Sephiroth whispered, already dozing off. Cloud waited till Sephiroth was asleep before he took a bath and dressed, leaving the room.

"Take me to the dungeon," he told the Royal Guard who guarded his bedroom, the guard nodding. Cloud silently followed him, the guard letting him into the room Tifa was in. Tifa was chained to the wall, her eyes downcast.

Cloud sighed softly, walking up to her.

"I didn't mean-"

"You told Jenova everything, even though Sephiroth told you not to. I trusted you." Tifa looked up at his words, Cloud standing in front of her with a frown.

"I didn't know she would try to hurt you," Tifa defended, Cloud smiling sadly.

"Everybody knew. She wanted me dead, and you were the only person who didn't see that," Cloud told her, Tifa letting her head fall.

"Will it hurt, when they hang me?" Cloud felt his eyes burn, wanting nothing more than to let her go free. But his mother was right.

They couldn't risk it.

"No," Cloud whispered, Tifa sniffling loudly. Cloud looked away, wiping away an escaped tear.

"I love you Tifa, more than anything." Tifa sobbed softly, Cloud turning away from her so she wouldn't see his tears.

"I love you too, Cloud."

Author's note: Tifa sadly had to go. But the drama doesn't stop here.


	14. Chapter 14: Guards

Chapter 14

Author'snote: I was watching anime yesterday, that's why I didn't update. And for those who wonder, this story isn't alreadt written. It takes me three hours to write a chapter.

...

"You look beautiful." Cloud gave the maid behind him a small smile, his enthusiasm for this night long gone.

Despite three hangings set for the morning, the ball would not be cancelled. Cloud was not excited that it would be announced that he was the lost Prince, that once he delivered the child that he would take the Throne.

Cloud felt tears in his eyes, cursing his pregnancy hormones and his sensitive nerves. The maid noticed his inner turmoil, her lips pulling down into a small frown.

"Prince Cloud, if I may not be too bold, why do you cry?" The maid asked, finishing up with his hair. Cloud waved her away, not in the mood to deal with her questions. He was left alone in his room, tears silently falling down his cheeks.

"Will it hurt, when they hang me?"

Cloud couldn't get those words out of his head, his heart screaming for him to do something. But he couldn't do anything.

Cloud sniffled, wiping his eyes and nose with a handkerchief. He looked to the door when it was opened, Sephiroth looking to him with worried eyes. Cloud looked away.

"Did the maid say I looked distressed?" Cloud whispered, wiping his eyes again.

"Yes."

Sephiroth walked in, closing the door behind him. Cloud snorted softly, looking down to his gloved hands. He was dressed head to toe in white, signifying his status as Prince. Cloud almost wished he didn't have that status.

"Does Tifa..." Cloud trailed off, taking in a sharp breath. Sephiroth walked up to him, Cloud standing up and hugging him tightly.

"Does she have to die?" Cloud whispered, Sephiroth rubbing his back as he tried to find the right words to say. Cloud cried against him, Sephiroth feeling the wetness through his suit.

"Tifa... Her death can be stopped. But, she almost let you get hurt Cloud," Sephiroth replied, Cloud holding onto him tighter before looking up to Sephiroth.

"I know. But when I had nothing she gave me everything. When I was weak she gave me the strength to be strong. She..." Cloud sniffled, pulling away from Sephiroth. Sephiroth frowned slightly, Cloud turning away from him with a soft exhale.

"I loved her."

Sephiroth's frown eased away, an understanding setting in his mind. Tifa had become family to Cloud, and to see her be hung would be a traumatizing experience. Sephiroth couldn't change the Queen's mind, and he doubted Cloud could either.

But Sephiroth knew he could lessen the pain.

"Tomorrow, let me take you somewhere," Sephiroth whispered, Cloud tilting his head towards him. Cloud wouldn't look at him though, Sephiroth feeling like a failure to not be able to cheer up his fiance.

"Let me take you to see the ocean." Cloud was quiet for a long second, turning to face Sephiroth.

"Why?" Cloud whispered, Sephiroth looking deep into Cloud's eyes.

"Because I don't want to see you cry." Cloud looked away with a frown, his eyes glistening. Sephiroth walked up to him, cupping both of Cloud's cheeks before kissing him. Cloud gasped in surprise, Sephiroth taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Cloud was caught off guard, but slowly his eyes slipped close. Sephiroth slipped his hands into Cloud's feather soft hair, tearing a soft moan from the shorter man.

Sephiroth pulled away after a long minute, Cloud panting softly as he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck.

"Don't cry anymore," Sephiroth whispered, Cloud taking in a sharp breath when he kissed him again. Sephiroth led him back, Cloud gasping into the kiss when his back touched against the dresser. Cloud grabbed two handfuls of Sephiroth's hair, kissing him to stop his pain.

Even if it was just for a little while.

"Excuse me?" Sephiroth pulled away from Cloud, looking over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. He pulled away completely, bowing to the Princess. Cloud was a little flushed but he tried to fix himself, Aerith smiling to him. Cloud walked closer, Aerith falling into a courtesy.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you," she told him, Sephiroth straightening up from his bow. He fixed his white suit, the many medals adorning his chest a symbol of his status as General.

Aerith wore a simple white dress, a bow tied in the back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Cloud replied, Aerith walking closer. Cloud was caught off guard when she hugged him, his eyes looking to Sephiroth who just smiled at his predicament.

Aerith pulled away, looking into Cloud's eyes. She smiled wide, Cloud's smile not as wide.

"I know we are not of blood, but it would be an honor for me to call you brother." Cloud almost raised an eyebrow but didn't, knowing that his presence was overwhelming.

Apparently now everybody wanted to be his friend.

But Aerith wasn't like the rest. She didn't want to be a friend, she wanted to be accepted.

"That would be nice," Cloud replied, Aerith hugging him again. She pulled away with a gasp, looking down to his stomach.

"You are with child, are you not?" She asked happily, Cloud smiling before nodding. Aerith clapped, hugging him again.

"I look forward to meeting him or her," she told him, pulling away. She left with that, Cloud left a little confused.

She seemed like a very talkative little sister.

"Come on," Sephiroth urged, leading Cloud out of the room.

Cloud was led to a podium, almost stopping when he saw thousands of people. He looked to his mother who smiled, reaching out her hand. Cloud grabbed it, pulled to her side.

"Everybody, I have an announcement to make. My son, Cloud Strife has been returned to me!" Cloud didn't believe so much people would ever cheer for him, call his name the way they did. And for the first time, he knew what his last name was. His mother raised a hand, silencing the masses.

"Little had known that when my son was born, he was born as a man, but also as a woman. With this gift, he grants me a grandchild." The Queen looked to Cloud, Cloud scared beyond belief to even speak. She smiled, motioning for Sephiroth to come forward. Cloud felt more relaxed when he did, Sephiroth giving him a smile.

When he looked to the masses, his face was blank.

That smile was only reserved for Cloud.

"General Sephiroth, one of the greatest in my army, took in my son. He has taken my son's hand in marriage, and is the father of my unborn second heir." Nobody questioned it, they all cheered.

Cloud was confused.

Was this how Royalty was?

Did the people always love them regardless of how they were?

Cloud looked to Sephiroth, the man just staring on as the people cheered. Cloud wondered if he had dreamed of ruling the country.

"Let us feast in the return of my son!"

Cloud was shocked. More food than all of Sephiroth's daily meals put together sat on a large table. Everybody was scarfing down food, drinking, dancing, having so much fun. Cloud looked around in disbelief, his eyes stopping on a group of slaves that had been abandoned by their masters. They were pushed away when they tried to get food, Cloud frowning in anger.

He grabbed a large plate of chocobo stuffing, some people stopping in their leisure eating to watch him. Cloud walked over to the group of slaves, kneeling down. Now almost everybody watched him, his mother looking to Sephiroth who was smiling.

Cloud would be a great ruler.

Cloud looked to the slaves, smiling softly.

"Here, eat," Cloud urged, the slaves looking from him to the food. A butler brought plates and gravy, Cloud placing stacks of meat on plates before covering it with gravy. He fed every slave, already knowing the pains himself of hunger. He stood once every single slave got a plate, walking up to a butler. From the sudden silence that filled the room, Cloud's words were heard.

"Ensure each one of those men and women are full before they leave." The butler nodded, walking over to the slaves, asking them what they wanted. Cloud went back to the table, everybody watching him as he sat on the right of his mother and by Sephiroth. Cloud cleared his throat, looking to all of the speechless people.

"Is there anything you all wish to say?" Cloud asked, everybody remaining speechless.

"You are very caring, Prince Cloud," a man replied, rising up to his feet with a glass of wine. Cloud raised an eyebrow in confusion, the man the only one to speak out of thousands.

"A toast, to the kindness of Prince Cloud!" Everybody raised their glasses, yelling out, "To the kindness of Prince Cloud!"

Cloud looked to Sephiroth when he raised his own glass, Sephiroth giving him a smile.

"I love you," he whispered, Cloud blushing slightly.

"I love you too."

After Cloud had his fill of eating and dancing, he left the dining hall. He tried to go alone, but a guard followed him. Cloud stopped at a balcony, looking out to the night sky.

"Do you need anything, Prince Cloud?" Cloud smiled a little at that, turning around to face the guard that stood by the balcony doors. He wore a helmet, hiding his face. Cloud didn't mind, the man didn't feel like a threat.

"What is your name?" Cloud asked, the guard quiet for a second. Cloud waited patiently, hoping the guard would tell him.

"My name is Vincent. Vincent Valentine." Cloud nodded, looking down to the ground.

"Did you choose to baby sit me, or were you given the job?" Cloud asked, Vincent quiet for another long second.

"I chose." Cloud hummed softly, turning away and looking to the stars.

"If I told you to go away, would you?" Cloud asked, Vincent answering almost immediately.

"No."

Cloud sighed, chuckling softly. They were most likely more cautious since he had been stolen away once. Cloud couldn't blame them, he was a little worried himself that his baby might be stolen.

Cloud looked down the balcony, frowning slightly when he saw something.

A man was standing on the grass, his red hair sticking out of his mask. He was holding a rope, Cloud taking a step back when he threw the rope up. It latched on to a pillar, Cloud looking behind him. The candles weren't lit like they were before, Vincent nowhere to be found.

Cloud looked back to the man, his scream stopped short when he was grabbed from behind, Ricky falling to the floor.

Cloud blinked, the person who had grabbed him gone. The man who had been climbing was gone too, Cloud wiping his nose of the person's cologne.

He turned around, looking to Vincent who was as quiet as a snake.

"The night I went missing, where were all the guards?" Cloud asked, Vincent quiet for a long second.

"We got reports that the Queen would be assassinated. Most guards patrolled her section." Cloud frowned, looking back down to the grass.

He looked down to the floor, seeing a shoe mark. Cloud suddenly felt the hands on him again, his lungs burning as he tried to scream.

"Shut him up!" The man who was climbing hissed, Cloud kicking the other man on the knee, his shoe squeaking on the floor. Cloud gasped when he was hit, his head throbbing with pain.

Cloud felt something slide down his face, his vision swimming. He still fought though as he was dragged into his room, kicking the other guy that had climbed to the balcony. Ricky was dropped to the floor by the man.

Cloud blinked again, his eyes narrowing when he saw he was in his old room. He looked behind him, seeing Vincent standing not far from him.

Cloud was grabbed again, biting the hand over his mouth. He was pinned down to the bed, one of his toys picked up, smashed against his head. Then everything went dark.

Cloud frowned, looking around his old room.

"They hit me with a toy," Cloud whispered, searching around his room for the toy. Vincent just watched him, Cloud lifting the covers to look under the bed.

It was sitting right there.

Cloud grabbed it, pulling it from under the bed. It was a toy chocobo made of wood, blood staining its head.

Cloud looked to Vincent who quickly walked over, Cloud handing him the toy.

Cloud looked to Sephiroth who stopped by the open door, Cloud looking back to the toy.

"One of them was a guard."


	15. Chapter 15: Apple's Fall

Chapter 15

"What do you remember?" Cloud sighed, looking down to the ground. The night's festivities had been cut short due to what Cloud had found, the people told Cloud had just got morning sickness.

But it was graver than that.

"One of the men had been a guard. I remember seeing his chest plate before he hit me with the toy. It had the Queen's symbol." Cloud sighed softly, pulling on as much memory as he could.

"One of the men had red hair. He wore a mask, so I didn't see his face." Cloud looked up to his mother, his eyes drifting to the toy in her hands. He shivered slightly, looking away before he got anymore unpleasant memories.

"With this little bit of information, we couldn't even start an investigation," the Chief of Justice, Ronald Shinra replied. Cloud held back his sigh of displeasure, trying his hardest to remember something, anything.

Cloud blinked, looking to his mother with a frown of remembrance.

"He wore a ring. The guy that had grabbed me wore a ring." Cloud looked to the Chief of Justice to tell him what it looked like, but he stopped short. Shinra wore the same ring.

"It looked just like your ring," Cloud pointed out, everybody looking to Shinra. The fat man looked down to his ring, pursing his lips.

"I got this ring when I came home from the first war. It was given to the thirty men that returned, out of three thousand." Cloud had only heard stories of the blood bath, a shiver going up his spine.

"Well, it brings it down to those thirty men then. Forgive me, Shinra, but even you will be considered a suspect." Shinra bowed, Cloud taking a small sniff.

It wasn't him.

The men that kidnapped him wore the same cologne, but Shinra didn't wear it.

He wasn't one of the men.

"Is there anybody that knows who has all the rings?" Sephiroth asked, Shinra humming softly as he thought it over. He looked down to his ring, thinking it over.

"The girl that was deceived by the Don, she may know somebody." Cloud frowned in confusion, sitting up more in his seat.

"Tifa?" He asked, Shinra's eyes brightening.

"Yes!"

Cloud's hopes shot through the roof, using this as an opportunity to save Tifa from the noose. When he looked to his mother, her lips were pulled down into a frown of displeasure. She did not seem to like the idea of letting loose a person that almost got her son hurt. Cloud had tried to explain Tifa had been deceived, but the fact meant little for Tifa's case. Cloud couldn't think of anything else.

When Cloud had first told Tifa he loved her, he only said it so she wouldn't die torn apart inside. He could never love her more than Sephiroth or his unborn child, but she was family. When he remembered all the things she had done…

Cloud didn't want to see her die.

She was his family, just as much as his mother was. Besides Aerith, Tifa was like his sister.

"I will not follow false accusations, Shinra," Cloud's mother spoke, Shinra bowing before her again. Cloud crossed his fingers, hoping Shinra could convince her otherwise.

"Please, allow her to speak, my Queen." The Queen was quiet for a long moment, a small ball rolled between her long, gentle fingers. Cloud decided to speak up, hoping to give his mother the extra push. Sephiroth beat him to it.

"My Queen, I believe we should listen to what she has to say." The Queen looked to Sephiroth with a look of consideration, her lips slightly pursed as she thought things over. Cloud looked to Sephiroth who spared him a glance, his eyes telling him to be patient. Cloud swallowed thickly, looking away from everybody.

"I will allow her to speak. If her claims add up, I will replace her hanging with thirty years to life. If her claims do not add up, she will be hung on the first rise of the sun in three days time." Cloud released a small breath he had been holding, his mother looking to him. She grabbed his hand, giving him a small smile.

"Don't worry, my son. We will find the traitors." His mother rose from her seat, Shinra following after her.

"I will have my finest investigator speak to her tonight. She will not leave her cell, am I understood Vincent?" The silent guard standing by the door nodded, waiting till both the Queen and Shinra left the room before he faced Cloud.

"If you remember anything else, it would be best if you report to me sire," Vincent told him, Cloud nodding with a tired smile.

"I will take him to bed, you may leave," Sephiroth told him, Vincent bowing before leaving Cloud in Sephiroth's care. Even though Vincent left, Cloud knew he would not venture far.

"Will we still go to the beach?" Cloud whispered, filling the silence. Sephiroth looked to him at the question, his lips tilting up just slightly.

"Yes," he replied, Cloud standing up with a stretch of his arms. He was growing increasingly tired from all of the stress and festivities. Cloud yawned behind his hand, Sephiroth standing.

"Come Cloud, let's retire for the night." Cloud looked to his love, giving him a small nod. All of this drama could wait till the morning.

:::+:::

Tifa laid down on her bed, a small luxury a guard had given her. Her arms and legs hurt, her muscles too weak to stand or move. She was starving for a meal, but she was not given one. For the long hours she had been stuck in this cell, she had a lot of time to think over what had happened, what she had done.

She should have known Jenova was deceiving her, from the very beginning. From all the time she had known her, she was cruel, evil, controlling, and downright scary. She never had a good intention for anybody besides her own desired outcome. She was, for the lack of a better word, a bitch.

Tifa smiled a little at that, her chapped lips hurting. She looked to the cell door when she saw a light, her eyes squinting when it appeared in front of her door. When the door opened, a man stood there. Tifa frowned, looking at his bright red hair.

The man had markings beneath his eyes, a small smirk on his lips.

He looked rich, his clothes finely tailored. He didn't seem to be the executioner, but Tifa tried to remain alert. She didn't know what the Queen would do to her.

Tifa tried to sit up, but she could hardly move. The man walked into her cell, a small lantern held in his hand. He placed it down, standing by the door.

"Hello Tifa, my name is Reno. I'm an investigator." Tifa was silent, breathing calmly as she regarded the man cautiously.

Was it already her time?

"You know of the men of the first war?" Reno asked, Tifa nodding enough for him to see. Her neck and shoulders were so stiff, that was all she could do.

"Do you know a man that may be able to know all the men who had received it?" Reno asked, Tifa thinking back. Before Sephiroth, she had been a slave for the Prime Minister. She had not been the only one, but was gladly not dealt his touch. Many women were tainted by him. She was disposed of because she she fought back when he tried to touch her.

"The Prime Minister."

Her voice was a little scratchy, but she tried to clear it. She swallowed the little saliva she had, her eyes never leaving Reno's.

"He had all their names added to the book of Saints." Reno thanked her before leaving. Tifa was a tad confused but pushed the thought away. Reno had been given one as well, so it made no sense for him to ask when he already knew the answer.

:::+:::

Cloud sighed as he laid down in bed, the clock steadily ticking as time passed by. It was already two in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. Sephiroth had seemed to fall asleep, long gone with the tide of sleep.

Cloud got out of bed quietly, heading over to the window. The balcony was closed to keep away the cold winter air, Cloud sighing softly as he looked up to the stars.

What if he didn't want to rule?

All the drama kept Cloud from thinking about the future, from when he would rule. He would not be considered the King, more of the Queen actually, but he would have more say than Sephiroth.

That was not what he wanted. He wanted to marry Sephiroth, no doubt, but he wanted to be his. He just wanted to visit the world with him, to sleep in all day, to not have guards always breathing down his neck. Cloud would rather live the life of a commoner than the life of a Prince.

Couldn't Aerith take control?

She was adopted, so it was not likely. It would be more likely that his mother would have his child trained to rule. And when his child was ready, he or she would rule instead of Cloud. Did Cloud want that life for his child though?

Cloud jumped slightly when arms encased him from behind, Sephiroth's scent filling his nostrils. Cloud relaxed when he kissed his neck, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling.

"Why are you awake?" Sephiroth whispered, Cloud opening his eyes slightly. He sighed softly, Sephiroth slipping his hand into Cloud's dress and groping his chest.

"I don't want to rule." Sephiroth stopped for a second, his fingers gently playing with Cloud's nipples.

"Why not?" He whispered, Cloud shivering when he licked the lobe of his ear. Cloud gasped sharply when his other hand slipped beneath his dress, playing with his member. Cloud pulled away from Sephiroth's advances, turning to face him with a frown.

"What if I'm not ready to rule?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth smiling at his concern.

"You don't have to, Cloud. I want you to do what you believe should be done." Cloud looked away from him, wanting to know what should be done.

"But you do not rule yet. So let's indulge in these small acts," Sephiroth replied, Cloud yelping when he picked him up bridal style. Sephiroth brought him over to the bed, dropping him on it.

Cloud bounced, looking to Sephiroth who was staring at his night gown that had risen up to his thighs.

"I'll make you forget."

Cloud looked away, not so sure that could be possible. Sephiroth got onto the bed, Cloud laying back obediently. He looked up to Sephiroth, taking in a sharp breath when he touched his core.

Cloud closed his eyes, moaning softly when he pushed in a finger.

Sephiroth leaned down to kiss him, stopping short when there was a knock on the door.

"Prince Cloud are you alright? I heard you scream." Cloud looked to the door, Vincent still watching him. Cloud knew he hadn't gotten far.

"It's nothing," Cloud replied, his eyes fluttering closed when Sephiroth pushed in another finger.

"Just fine," Cloud breathed, Sephiroth grabbing his chin and kissing him. Cloud moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth pushed up Cloud's gown, pulling out his fingers. Cloud purred softly, Sephiroth lining himself up. Cloud gasped when he pushed in, Sephiroth kissing his jaw.

Vincent left before he could hear anything else.

Author's note: I still have use for Tifa Lockhart.


	16. Chapter 16: Mood Swings

**Chapter 16**

 **Author's note: Thought I might as well concentrate on the pregnancy hormones for this chapter. Sorry for not posting for so long, I am preparing to go to college by the end of this month.**

Two months came and past. Due to his delicate state, Cloud tended to try and distract himself from the drama that flowed in the house like a silent draft. Tifa's claims added up and her neck was saved from the noose, but Cloud could only visit her in a cell in which she would spend most of her life. Ten men out of thirty had been found, interrogated, and released when there was no proof to set them up for the kidnapping.

Cloud stressed less in the confines of the castle, but as the months ticked on; his delicate nerves were triggered by anything. When speaking with his mother, she said it was normal for him to experience mood swings, but to Sephiroth, it was torture.

"Why do you never listen to me anymore?!" Cloud yelled at Sephiroth, his eyes narrowed in anger and his teeth grit. Sephiroth sighed softly as he tried not to walk out of the room, beyond the point of his patience. Spending hours on end trying to organize an attack, their wedding, and trying to find the culprit behind Cloud's kidnapping, Sephiroth had spent little time with Cloud.

It hurt to not be with his love every minute of the day, but Sephiroth had responsibilities and they had to be done. Cloud understood it more than anybody, but that didn't mean he accepted it. Sephiroth looked to Cloud over his shoulder, his fingers quickly trying to unbutton his shirt so he could rest. Cloud was still seething though, and if Sephiroth didn't calm him down quickly Cloud would try to sleep in a different room.

"I listen to you, Cloud. I am just tired," Sephiroth replied, trying to soothe Cloud enough so he would rest. Cloud wasn't going to take his alibi for one second though.

"I'm tired all day! I am puking almost every minute, my ankles are swelling, but even though I'm going through all of that I still try to make time for you! You don't even talk to me half the time you are with me!" Sephiroth saw the tears before they fell, taking off his shirt and walking over to Cloud. He pulled him into an embrace, Cloud hugging him tightly so he wouldn't go away.

"I know and I am so sorry. I just have a lot of stuff to do now, it makes it hard to think sometimes," Sephiroth told him softly, Cloud not responding. Sephiroth kissed his head, getting a few spikes in his mouth. He blew them away, making Cloud shiver. Sephiroth sighed again, his eyes closing without his permission.

How bad he wanted to sleep…

"I don't like you anymore." Sephiroth's eyes snapped open, Cloud pulling away from him and heading over to the bed.

"You don't love me anymore?" Sephiroth asked, a deep fear setting in his chest.

What if Cloud banished him from the kingdom?

What if he didn't let him see his child?

"No I love you. I just don't like you." Sephiroth was instantly confused by that, Cloud stripping down till he was bare, getting into bed. Sephiroth didn't know how to respond to that, wondering if his presence would be welcome in their bed. Cloud sat up after a long moment, looking to Sephiroth with a frown of displeasure.

"I'm getting cold." Sephiroth stripped off the rest of his clothing, walking over to Cloud and the bed. Cloud laid back down once Sephiroth joined him, Sephiroth spooning him from behind. Cloud grabbed the hand that rested on his hip, pulling it up to his chest. Sephiroth didn't try to take his hand back, his fingers placed over Cloud's chest. Sephiroth felt the firm peeks beneath his palm, a part of him suddenly filling with blood.

Cloud pretended not to notice, but he moved away from it with Sephiroth's hand still held in his grasp. Sephiroth closed his eyes, trying to will away his sudden erection. An angry Cloud was always attractive, but added to the sudden growth of his chest was almost irresistible. Sephiroth tried his luck, moving closer once again. Cloud ignored him again, but this time he didn't move. Sephiroth hoped his advances wouldn't make him leave.

"I still don't like you." Sephiroth would have deflated from Cloud's disinterested tone, but he felt just that much more determined to try and make him happy, and get a little bit of sexual gratification.

"Why don't you like me?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud looking over his shoulder to him. His eyes were still glistening, Sephiroth guessing he was trying not to cry. Those thoughts made Sephiroth feel like a poor excuse for a man.

"Because you don't pay attention to me anymore," Cloud told him, turning away from him. Sephiroth kissed his neck gently, Cloud curling into a ball so he couldn't kiss his neck or shoulders. Sephiroth's hand was still held to Cloud's chest though, Sephiroth trying not to sigh as he kissed Cloud's lightly protruding shoulder blades. Cloud shivered, that spot rather sensitive.

Sephiroth rose up, kissing Cloud's mostly hidden cheek. Cloud pulled the blanket over his head, Sephiroth pursing his lips. He would have given up by now with other people, but he was determined. He would make sure he cheered up Cloud. He had to.

"Remember the time I first touched you?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud not responding at first. Sephiroth was glad when the blanket was removed, Cloud looking to him with lidded blue eyes.

"Yes."

Sephiroth smiled, lying over Cloud's side with a sigh. Cloud didn't do much, but he moved just enough so Sephiroth's head was lying on Cloud's chest. Sephiroth kissed his chest, Cloud letting go of his hand to run a hand through Sephiroth's hair.

"Did you love me then?" Sephiroth whispered, Cloud looking away for just a second before his blue eyes looked into his own again.

"Yes. I loved you from the very first time I saw you," Cloud told him, Sephiroth smiling a little wider. Cloud's wall of anger was slowly falling and Sephiroth was glad for that. He didn't want to go to sleep knowing Cloud was angry, he wasn't that type of person. Cloud wasn't smiling yet but Sephiroth wanted him to.

"Would you have loved me if I had no hair?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud snorting softly, fighting his urge to smile. Sephiroth could see it and that just added to his own happiness.

"Yes."

Sephiroth rose up, Cloud looking up to him with a small smile he didn't seem to know he wore. Sephiroth kissed that smile, wanting Cloud to stay happy. He could only deal with his constant mood swings for so long before he would decide to bash his head into a wall.

"I'll pay more attention to you. I'll take you with me even if you say no," Sephiroth told him, Cloud chuckling softly as he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth knew he only had a few more blocks to break down now, kissing Cloud's lips till he was fully relaxed beneath him. Cloud's eyes were clear of tears now, his lips pulled into a smile.

"Do you like me now?" Sephiroth asked as he moved between Cloud's legs, Cloud pursing his lips as he pretended to think about it.

"Not sure yet," he replied, Sephiroth smiling at his playfulness. Cloud put a hand to his chest when he leaned down to kiss him again, Sephiroth looking into his eyes with a raised eyebrow of confusion.

"You have to pay more attention to me, and you have to promise you will." Sephiroth smirked, nodding once.

"I promise I'll pay more attention to you," he replied, Cloud smiling brightly.

"Good. You also got to start helping me bathe. I almost fell asleep in the bath yesterday." Sephiroth frowned in worry, Cloud pulling him down. Sephiroth kissed him again, trying to promise with his lips that he would do whatever Cloud asked of him. He didn't want to lose his love, and if sacrificing his time meant having him closer, Sephiroth would sacrifice that time. Cloud pulled away from the kiss, pecking Sephiroth's lips.

"Also… stop touching my chest," Cloud spoke against his lips, Sephiroth pulling away to look down at Cloud like he had two heads. Cloud smiled up at him, covering his chest with his arms.

"They're tender, it hurts when you touch them sometimes," Cloud told him, Sephiroth looking to Cloud's chest. He didn't have breasts, but Sephiroth could see an audible growth to them. His nipples had grown darker, almost red compared to his usual pink. Sephiroth leaned down, kissing a perked nipple. Cloud took in a sharp breath, his knees rising and his thighs trapping Sephiroth in place. Sephiroth licked it, Cloud slipping a hand into his hair.

"Be gentle," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth looking up to him. He made his tongue large and flat, licking Cloud's nipple swiftly. Cloud arched into the touch, his head falling onto the bed. Sephiroth tried his luck, his fingers slipping down to Cloud's core as he lapped at Cloud's nipples. Cloud gasped when he pushed a finger inside his core, the wetness Sephiroth felt enough to drench his fingers.

"Seph…" Cloud breathed, Sephiroth closing his eyes as he became a little more aggressive with his tongue. Cloud arched with a moan, Sephiroth following his moves as he gently urged in another finger. Cloud pushed down against his digits, his hand tightening in his hair. Sephiroth wondered if he could get a little more aggressive, biting down gently. Cloud made a sound similar to a dog's yelp, Sephiroth pulling his mouth away quickly.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, Cloud panting as he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't find his voice, but if he did he would purr. It felt like his nipples were suddenly hard wired to his member, the sudden bite itching a deep need inside Cloud. Cloud pulled away from Sephiroth, pushing the bigger man down onto his back. Sephiroth seemed confused for a split second, Cloud not usually taking the dominate roll.

Sephiroth choked on air when Cloud grabbed his member, slipping it inside his core without even a flinch. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's ass, Cloud pushing down against him. Sephiroth moved his hips with erratic thrusts with little thought to what Cloud wanted, Cloud groaning softly against his neck. He moved up though, Sephiroth grunting when Cloud pressed his chest against his face.

Sephiroth licked and bit his nipples, his pride swelling at his gasping moans of pleasure. Sephiroth guessed his nipples were sensitive, as long as he was gentle with him. Sephiroth didn't want to risk biting down too hard and hurting Cloud.

Cloud was lost in his own little world, his lips parted and his eyes shut tight. Sephiroth moved his hands to Cloud's hips, his breaths coming out in heavy pants as he pleasured Cloud as much as he allowed him to.

Cloud suddenly stilled, crying out loudly. Sephiroth felt his core clench around him, felt a sudden gush of wetness and heat. He groaned in satisfaction even though he didn't come, Cloud rising up so he sat in his lap. Sephiroth looked up to him, Cloud arching as he rode him faster. Sephiroth moved a hand up, playing with one of Cloud's nipples. Cloud grabbed his wrist, his eyes opening as he moaned softly. Sephiroth looked into those blue irises, his stomach tightening.

"I-I love you!" Cloud gasped softly, Sephiroth rising up to kiss his lips. Cloud groaned against his lips, moving that much faster. Sephiroth thrusted up once more as his hand wrapped around Cloud's member, Cloud arching with a moan of pleasure. Sephiroth felt the gush inside and against his hand, Cloud biting his lower lip with a muffled moan.

Sephiroth came inside him with a groan, Cloud not even waiting for him to finish before he crawled off from him. Sephiroth grabbed himself, milking the rest of his orgasm. He panted softly, looking down to Cloud. He looked beautiful, but they were both dirty.

"Cloud, we have to clean up."

Cloud snored.


	17. Chapter 17: Conjoined

**Chapter 17**

 **Author's note: I am going to start college in a few days, so sorry for not posting.**

What's wrong?

Sephiroth paced outside of his room, the silence from inside making him nervous. Cloud had started to feel sharp pains in his stomach over the past few days. Everybody was instantly worried.

With Cloud's delicate condition he could have very well miscarried. At four months pregnant, his mother said it could still be possible. Sephiroth didn't think he would be able to handle it if he lost his child. Not after figuring out what they had learned the week before.

Reno had come forth.

Reno's father had been the one to kidnap Cloud. Reno himself was no older than Cloud at the time, so his involvement had been ruled out. But no one expected his father had been the kidnapper. Suspiciously, two days before they could get him to come in for confession, he was murdered.

No one knew who had done it, saying Reno's father was a man loved by everybody. Sephiroth knew what it was like to live a double life. He lived a life as a General, and as a soon to be husband. With the wedding postponed due to Cloud's sudden pains, Sephiroth himself was becoming frustrated.

His only lead was a letter. Written the same day of the kidnapping to Cloud's slave owner by an unnamed man. Cloud's slave owner was his next lead in this ongoing investigation.

Sephiroth looked up when the door opened, the midwife closing it softly behind herself. Sephiroth stood straighter, waiting for what he would be told. The midwife gave him a smile, but it didn't shed away Sephiroth's worries.

"He is carrying twins."

Sephiroth was confused for a split second. He had been expecting something terrible. He always prepared for the worst, it made things easier to accept.

But this?

Twins?

Sephiroth's smirk was slow, but it started to grow. The midwife smiled herself, wiping her hands on her dress.

"This may complicate the pregnancy, sadly. He will need to rest, it is best if he does not deal with any stress. Of any sorts." Sephiroth nodded, becoming more serious now as he waited for any other news.

"He is experiencing the normal pains of pregnancy, but his body was not made for this. I hope you understand that, General." Sephiroth nodded, looking to the door when he heard a loud yawn.

"Let him sleep for at least ten hours every day. No excessive exercise and plenty of food. He is feeding for three." Sephiroth nodded again, the midwife touching his arm. Sephiroth looked back to the midwife, but his mind was far from her. Her eyes though were warning him, telling him that this was of a serious situation.

"No stress."

Sephiroth nodded, the midwife bowing before leaving his side. Sephiroth entered into Cloud's room, the Queen sitting in a chair close by Cloud's bedside. Cloud himself seemed already half asleep, but when he saw Sephiroth he smiled. Sephiroth smiled back, the Queen running a hand through Cloud's hair as she looked to Sephiroth with a serious frown.

"May I speak with you, privately?" She asked, Sephiroth almost freezing in place before nodding. The Queen stood and walked over to him, pulling to the second room connected to Cloud's. Sephiroth was instantly worried she would tell him he had to leave, bracing himself for any harsh words.

The Queen looked him in the eye, her blue eyes full of concern.

"Tell him no more about the case." Sephiroth almost frowned at that, but he nodded once, the Queen sighing softly as she looked away.

"Cloud is delicate, no matter how physically strong he is. I don't want him to stress over this case, not when he is like this." Sephiroth nodded in understanding, but he thought she should have given Cloud more credit. He was strong, in every aspect of his mind and body. But with raging hormones and mood swings, Sephiroth guessed Cloud's strength was a tad weakened.

"I understand, my Queen."

The Queen cringed, the first almost human expression Sephiroth had ever seen on her face.

"Please, do call me Madame Strife. Or mother if you would like." Sephiroth smiled softly, the thought of his own mother flashing in his mind. She was barely alive now, abandoned in her small cottage to die. Sephiroth almost, almost thought of going to see her.

But it would have been a waste of time.

"Madame Strife is just fine," Sephiroth replied, the Queen smiling brightly. They entered back into Cloud's room, his eyes closed as he breathed softly with the waves of sleep.

"He is so beautiful," the Queen whispered, going back over to her chair by his bedside. Sephiroth walked to the other side, pushing a few strands of hair out of his face. Cloud was beautiful. His skin was glowing now, his hair seeming even more feather light. His stomach was visible even though he laid on his side, his chest rising and falling slowly.

"When you find my sons kidnapper…" Sephiroth looked to the Queen as her words trailed off, her eyes never leaving Cloud's face.

"I want you to make him pay."

Sephiroth bowed to her, his mind already thinking of the many ways he could hurt the man that harmed Cloud. He looked down to Cloud's stomach, touching a hand to the risen flesh. Cloud shifted just slightly, but he stayed beneath the waves of slumber. Sephiroth's smile slowly fell.

When he found that man, not even the God's will be able to save him.

:::+:::

"Thank you for doing this, Angeal." Angeal smiled, patting Sephiroth's shoulder. Sephiroth had asked him to take over for him as Second in Command, Sephiroth needing to stay home and finish the case. Angeal understood, as did the rest of his men. Cloud's kidnapper was still out there, and they had to find him.

The thought of Sephiroth's children kidnappings was very real.

"I understand. This war will rage if one of us doesn't step up." Sephiroth nodded, turning away from Angeal. He picked up a bonora apple, looking at its shining surface. Sephiroth didn't want to stay home, he lived for the war and bloodshed.

But leaving Cloud's side, not finding his kidnapper, would only cause Cloud to stress. Stress meant possible loss of his children.

Sephiroth couldn't have that.

"I know this is a hard decision for you, my friend, but do not worry. We will be victorious." Sephiroth nodded once, turning back towards Angeal. He tossed the apple to him, Angeal catching it while it sailed in the air.

"Even though the marrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

"Careful silver, you're starting to sound like me." Sephiroth looked over his shoulder to Genesis, a smirk touching his lips.

"How can I not, when you drill it into my head?" Genesis chuckled, coming to stand next to Angeal. Angeal handed Genesis the apple and Genesis was the first to take a bite of it.

"We will return home with pride, whether we lose or win," Angeal told him, Sephiroth smirking as he nodded once. He knew they would all return home safely, Angeal was a mother hen with one big temper when it came to his flock. Genesis would help balance him out though, giving that sort of recklessness that would lead them with energy.

And Zack will be Zack.

"Do not worry for us, because we don't worry for you," Genesis told him, telling him in his own weird way that he would be missed on the battlefield. Sephiroth looked to the side when the door opened, his eyes widening when he saw Cloud standing in the doorway. A crown his mother ordered he wear sat on his head, his body clad in white robes.

He looked every inch the prince he was.

Genesis and Angeal bowed to him, Cloud taking a step back when he became shy. Sephiroth waved for him to come forward, Cloud taking in a deep breath before walking to his lover's side.

"You do not have to bow to me," Cloud whispered, Genesis and Angeal straightening up. Cloud held onto Sephiroth's arm, his eyes regarding the other two men curiously but cautiously.

"Cloud, these are my friends, and my comrades in battle. Angeal is my second in command, and Genesis is my army's finest." Cloud gave them both a small smile, moving to come beside Sephiroth instead of hiding behind him.

"It is nice to meet you both. I am sure you watch over Sephiroth well." Angeal bowed on instinct while Genesis smiled.

"We try our best," Angeal replied, Cloud feeling more out of place than he felt he should.

"Why are you up? Your midwife wished for you to rest," Sephiroth inquired, Cloud looking up to him with a frown.

"I'm tired of lying down all day. While my mother slept, I thought I might as well explore the castle." Sephiroth couldn't help but smile, Cloud still very much far from the perfect prince his mother wanted him to be. Sephiroth liked this Cloud though, loved his need to explore.

"We were actually about to go into the garden, your majesty. Would you care to join us?" Cloud looked to Genesis, his face becoming bright with happiness. Sephiroth would have said no, merely for Cloud's health, but he knew the blonde would not listen.

"I would enjoy that very much," Cloud replied, Sephiroth looking to the clock.

"I suggest we don't stay out there long," he told Cloud, whose bright smile fell slightly. Sephiroth never wanted to see that happen again.

"Twenty minutes," Cloud bargained, Sephiroth feeling that in itself was too long. He took in a deep breath, thinking it over.

"Until you feel tired. No longer." Cloud smiled, leaning up and kissing Sephiroth's lips. He pulled away just as quickly, heading with Genesis outside into the Garden. Sephiroth followed behind, thinking of all the reasons why this was a bad idea.

But if Cloud wanted to get out of bed, Sephiroth thought he might as well let him. He couldn't keep him locked up in that room forever.

"Do you fancy poetry?" Genesis asked as he walked with Cloud, Angeal walking next to Sephiroth. Cloud told him how he had taught himself to read while a slave, having to hide his books unless he would be wiped for every page he read. He had been caught once, and seeing those scars on Cloud's body made Sephiroth angry.

Cloud didn't deserve any of the things he had been dealt as a slave.

"I do not really fancy poetry as much as I should, in my mother's opinion. I more prefer the long stories about the many myths and fairytales of our ancestors." Genesis nodded, fully enjoying talking to Cloud even though they hardly spoke of poetry. That was a first, and Sephiroth had a feeling he was just trying to get into Cloud's good graces.

Sephiroth could not blame him for his actions, but he would make sure he kept an eye on him when he was around Cloud.

"The boy seems perfect for you." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, looking to Angeal with slight confusion. Sephiroth knew he loved Cloud, but he had never believed they had been perfect for each other.

"Hm, how so?" Sephiroth asked, Angeal's eyes never leaving Cloud who talked enthusiastically with Genesis.

"Where you are cold, he is warm. Where you are stiff, he is nimble. He is the complete opposite of you, yet when I see you two interact, I could see nothing more perfect." Sephiroth frowned slightly, looking away from Angeal as he thought over his words carefully.

He never believed Cloud was any different from him.

But then he never really thought of how he was different, it never mattered to him. But when he looked at Cloud, the raw emotion he harbored in his little body, Sephiroth could see it. Cloud, through all of his mishaps and bad fortune, managed to stay pure. While Sephiroth…

He could never be more tainted.


	18. Chapter 18: Health

**Chapter 18**

"I swear I don't know anything!"

Sephiroth frowned, looking to the man that held Cloud as a slave all of these years. He had him pinned down by his sword, the holy blade not needing to be tainted by this man's filth. Sephiroth grabbed the hilt, pulling it from his shirt. The man slid down the wall, his eyes wide with fright. Sephiroth knew he was lying, his eyelid kept twitching.

"I will give you one more chance." The man gulped, looking around to make sure no one was listening to what was happening. The man looked back to Sephiroth, his eyes pleading for mercy.

"I swore to keep it secret. I could be killed for telling you." Sephiroth put masamune to the man's neck, his eyes narrowing to angered slits.

"You will die now if you do not tell me."

The man gulped, his entire body shaking. He had confessed he had not known Cloud had been the prince; his signature hair had been cut. His hair was like his heritage, everyone who had met the prince before he was kidnapped knew his hair. Without his hair, he didn't look like the prince. Sephiroth himself had not seen the prince before he was kidnapped, so even he had been at a loss to what he had looked like.

"Shinra. Shinra had brought him to me, for three thousand gil." Sephiroth's eyes widened in disbelief, the man taking a note from his pocket. Sephiroth took it cautiously, his sword never lowered. He opened it, reading it slowly so nothing will be misunderstood.

'James, explain to me why has the Prince been returned?

I specifically ordered for you to give him to the Don, why did this not happen?

How did the spoiled brat find himself in Sephiroth's care?

My patience has waned thin, James. I will send my men and you will be silenced. The same way I silenced Ralph.

-Shinra'

Sephiroth frowned in anger, looking to the man. The man gulped, Sephiroth pining the slave owner back against the wall by his throat. The man gasped for breath, Sephiroth narrowing his eyes.

"When had you been told he was the prince?" Sephiroth asked, the slave owner closing his eyes as he fought to breathe.

"H-He told m-me w-when he t-turned t-twelve. I-I tried t-to tell the Q-Queen but S-Shinra killed my son and wife to s-silence me." Sephiroth let him go, the man falling to the ground as he coughed and gasped for breath. Sephiroth sheathed his sword, looking around himself to make sure no one had heard what had transpired.

He picked up the letter he dropped, putting it in his pocket. Shinra was the one to kill Reno's father, he was the one who had Cloud kidnapped. Sephiroth would make sure he made that man pay.

"The King, he had been murdered. Shinra put poison in his wine." Sephiroth pulled the slave owner to his feet, his eyes searching his for any lies. His eyes begged for mercy, and held a bit of sadness and fear. He was telling the truth, Shinra was behind it all.

Sephiroth let him go, the slave owner stumbling back against the wall. Sephiroth didn't say anything else, turning and away and leaving him for the wolves.

"He'll come for your children too. He's the Queen's cousin. If she doesn't have a successor, he will be able to take the throne." Sephiroth kept on walking, his eyes narrowed in anger.

Greed, it ate at the best of people.

"He'll kill you all! He's a mad man!" Sephiroth stopped in his steps, the slave owner breathing raggedly.

"He'll take everything from you, the same way he took my family." Sephiroth continued to walk, leaving the broken slave owner behind him. Two hours later, Sephiroth was not surprised when he was informed that Shinra had fled the Kingdom. He had spies everywhere it seemed, and that left Sephiroth at a loss.

The Queen, once informed, put a price on his head. Dead or alive, she wanted him at her doorstep. Sephiroth had a feeling no one would step up and bring him. He was a man with an underground reputation. When he returned home, Cloud was waiting for him in their room. He was still glowing brightly, just barely starting his fifth month.

He still felt nauseous, but it never bothered Sephiroth. Cloud stood by their bed, his stomach bigger than it had been only a week before. Sephiroth moved towards him when he opened his arms, accepting his warm embrace. Cloud lightly pushed Sephiroth's head down to his shoulder, running a hand through his long silver hair.

"Relax now," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth guessing he had seen the angered look he tried to disperse before he entered into their room. Sephiroth closed his eyes, breathing in deeply the scent of his lover. Cloud held him just a tad bit tighter, giving Sephiroth comfort he dearly needed.

"What did you learn today?" Cloud asked softly, moving Sephiroth's bangs from his face. Sephiroth still had his eyes closed, but he knew Cloud's eyes demanded an answer. He had been in the dark for almost a month, and it was frustrating him. Sephiroth didn't want to stress out Cloud, he didn't want to lose his baby.

But was telling him healthier than not telling him?

"Shinra had you kidnapped. He wanted the throne."

Cloud was silent for a long second, his fingers not stalling in their gentle combing of Sephiroth's hair. Sephiroth thought of pulling away when he started to fall asleep, but he didn't want to let go.

"He won't." Sephiroth agreed, opening his eyes and looking up to Cloud who was looking off into space. Sephiroth blinked, looking over his love's face. Cloud had gained more weight while with him, his cheeks no longer hollowed with starvation. His muscle was less do to lack of exercise, but his arms and legs were still rather toned. His skin was no longer pale and sickly, instead a healthy shade of lightly tanned.

Cloud was beautiful.

"I'll take the throne." Sephiroth frowned, pulling away from Cloud so he could look him in the eye. Cloud's eyes looked into his, his eyes set and determined.

Whatever Sephiroth said to dissuade him would not work.

Cloud was a hard headed mule when he wanted to be, and though Cloud himself couldn't see it, Sephiroth knew he would be a great King. Or Queen. Sephiroth searched Cloud's eyes for a long second, wanting to make sure this wasn't an out of the blue decision. But he could see it, Cloud had been thinking about this for a long time.

Cloud wanted to step up to the challenge, and Sephiroth would be selfish if he told him not to.

"Are you prepared for this?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud looking away from him to the floor. Sephiroth knew no one could ever be prepared to rule a country, let alone over thousands of people. But when Cloud looked up to him, Sephiroth saw something that even Cloud's mother lacked.

"I am far from prepared to be King. But to ensure the survival of my people and the preservation of my country, I will do what I must." Sephiroth breathed deeply, doubt no longer engraved into his spine. Cloud was ready to take the throne, whether it be by force, or by rite of passage.

He wasn't going to give up.

"Okay," Sephiroth replied, Cloud giving him a small smile. Cloud leaned up, kissing his lips. Sephiroth easily sank into it, but all too soon Cloud pulled away from him. Sephiroth groaned softly in wanting, Cloud chuckling as he tried to move away from him.

Sephiroth caught him before he could get too far, Cloud's back pressed against Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth slid a hand down, Cloud's long shirt and lifted it up to his chest. Cloud didn't try to fight him, Sephiroth already knowing Cloud craved this as much as he did. Cloud took in a sharp breath when Sephiroth touched his nipples, the flesh red. His chest had risen, small but supple breasts adopting Cloud's upper abdomen.

Cloud gasped when Sephiroth reached his other hand down, touching his flaccid member. Under his gentle touch it hardened, Cloud left panting and bucking against his hand. Cloud grabbed Sephiroth's wrist, leading his hand farther down to his core. Sephiroth kissed his cheek, his fingers skimming over Cloud's womanhood.

"Have I been ignoring you?" Sephiroth asked softly as he played with Cloud's womanhood, Cloud tilting his head back as he hissed from the pleasure.

"Yeah," he replied huskily, biting his bottom lip when Sephiroth started to play with his nipple. The last time they had sex was two weeks before, Cloud rather starved with his overbearing needs. Sephiroth wanted to make up for that lost time, leading Cloud to the bed by his hand.

Cloud got on it, putting many pillows beneath himself before he laid down. He was leveled up more this way, keeping the pressure off of his spine. Sephiroth quickly undressed, kneeling at Cloud's feet. Cloud spread his legs, Sephiroth's eyes skimming over his body before to his eyes. Cloud had become a very vocal partner in the past few weeks, telling him what felt good and what didn't.

He had many ways he liked to be taken, but sometimes his pleasure came first before Sephiroth could have his own. Sephiroth allowed that, moving down so his face was near to Cloud's genitals. Cloud put a hand in his silver hair, moving his bangs out of the way. Sephiroth liked when he played with his hair, his eyes closing as he lapped at his member.

Cloud gasped sharply, his eyes closing as he tilted his head back. Sephiroth took it into his hand, rising up and taking the head into his mouth. Cloud was most sensitive there, so Sephiroth paid close attention to it, sucking harshly on the captured flesh. Cloud arched with a moan, fisting a hand in the pillows by his head as he used his other hand to guide Sephiroth.

"Oh gaia," Cloud whimpered, Sephiroth pulling away when he pulled sharply on his hair. Sephiroth looked to Cloud's face, his eyes telling him what to do. Sephiroth lifted Cloud's balls, rolling them in his fingers. Cloud took in a sharp breath, his eyes closing as he let go of Sephiroth's hair to grab the pillow.

Sephiroth continued to massage Cloud's balls as he moved his head down, lapping at his leaking core. Cloud moaned, moving his hips closer to Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth tilted his head, kissing Cloud's womanhood like he would his mouth. Cloud moaned loudly, reaching a hand down and stroking himself as he watched Sephiroth work between his legs.

Cloud at first was a little apprehensive of Sephiroth kissing him in such an intimate area, but Sephiroth quickly shed his fears. He was gentle, rough, and good, his actions leaving Cloud breathless and unbearably turned on every single time.

"Stop," Cloud whispered breathily, Sephiroth giving his womanhood one last lick before he moved away. Cloud licked his chapped lips, pulling Sephiroth up so he resided over him. Sephiroth instantly got the message, lining himself up. When he pushed in Cloud gasped, his eyes half lidded as he looked up to Sephiroth like he was a god.

Sephiroth smiled shakily down at him, wrapping Cloud's legs around his waist. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, biting his lip when he moved out to thrust back in. Sephiroth, for sure now he wasn't hurting Cloud, moved with quick thrusts, leaving the blonde breathless. Cloud moaned every time Sephiroth reentered him, his body three times more sensitive to his touch.

Sephiroth had thought he had been hurting him or would make him miscarry, but the midwife quickly dismissed it. Cloud wouldn't miscarry if Sephiroth decided to get a little rough, and from Cloud's point of view, he was definitely not hurting him.

"Seph!" Cloud suddenly gasped, his nails digging into Sephiroth's shoulders. Sephiroth grunted from the sudden tightness, trying to still move as Cloud rode through his vaginal orgasm. When Cloud threw his head back and came from his member, Sephiroth couldn't take any more of the rhythmic convulsions that milked his member.

He came into his lover's body with a groan, his entire body shaking as he tried not to fall onto Cloud. He slowly pulled out, falling down next to Cloud who was panting heavily from his orgasms.

"My midwife… She told me it was healthy to have sex." Sephiroth couldn't help but snort, jolting slightly when Cloud touched his member.

"Don't you want me to stay healthy?"

Sephiroth had a feeling he wasn't going to sleep tonight.


	19. Chapter 19: Sons

**Chapter 19**

Cloud sat down on his bed, his midwife massaging his sore back. He felt sick all day today, and Sephiroth wasn't there to comfort him. Cloud was grateful he worked hard to find Shinra, his three month disappearance putting everybody on edge.

But Cloud wanted him to come home.

Cloud sighed softly, closing his eyes as skilled fingers kneaded his lower back. Cloud's mind escaped as he drifted into his thoughts. Sephiroth tried to come home as often as possible, especially now that Cloud was eight months pregnant. His midwife warned him that he wouldn't carry full term, but Cloud knew his babies would be fine.

But, how would Sephiroth know if he wasn't here to see them? Sephiroth, if he wasn't here when their children came, how could Cloud be truly happy?

Cloud felt his eyes burn, his sensitive emotions making him angry. Sephiroth would come when he could, and he would see their children. Cloud opened his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"What would happen, if I can't have my children naturally?" Cloud asked in a near silent whisper, his midwife quite for a long second. Cloud feared there was no other way, his condition restricting him.

"There is another way, but it will be best if you deliver naturally." Cloud nodded, sighing softly as he closed his eyes once again. He felt a sharp kick, the sudden movement a shock to his insides. He touched a hand to his stomach, feeling another sharp kick.

Feeling movement had been rare during his pregnancy, and this frightened Cloud. His midwife just told him every baby was different. Some were rambunctious, and others were not. Cloud didn't want to lose either of his babies, he didn't want to think about that possibility.

But, it was always a constant fear he spoke to little about.

His mother told him not to worry, but Cloud couldn't see why he should stay calm. Instead of one, he was carrying two. And with his condition, there had thought to be no possible way that he could have had conceived.

But he did conceive, and he was very close to delivering. And, he could feel his children kick.

But what if the kicks he felt were from only one baby?

What if he had lost the other?

"Welcome home, Prince Sephiroth." Cloud opened his eyes, his negative thoughts running away as he saw Sephiroth enter into the room. Since they got married in his sixth month, Sephiroth had been given the title of Prince. Cloud was glad he could stay with him, but Sephiroth found it harder to transition. He was being trained on how to be king, since he was Cloud's partner. Cloud would be taught how to be Queen, but the title didn't bother him. He always thought of himself as Sephiroth's woman. Cloud moved to stand, gasping sharply when there was a sharp pain in his stomach. The midwife raised her hand when Sephiroth moved to come closer, her eyes ordering him to stay.

"Prince Cloud, you must lay down. You need to rest now." Cloud was helped to lay down, the pain in his stomach becoming worse. His midwife laid him on his back, many pillows propping him up so he was partially sitting. Cloud looked to Sephiroth, wanting him by his side.

"You must let him rest, Prince Sephiroth." Cloud reached for him, Sephiroth moving past the midwife when Cloud called his name. The midwife was silent as Sephiroth went to Cloud's bedside, Cloud panting softly from the pain as he grabbed Sephiroth's hand.

Sephiroth kissed him, telling Cloud he wouldn't be far away. It was obvious to them both that Cloud was going into labor, and for this Sephiroth must leave. His midwife believed it would help Cloud concentrate, but Cloud didn't believe that.

He wanted Sephiroth by his side.

…+…

Sephiroth paced in a separate room, Genesis, Angeal, and Zack accompanying him. Cloud's mother and Aerith were the only ones allowed inside Cloud's room with the midwife, comforting Sephiroth just slightly. For hours he had waited, and when the screams started he used everything inside himself to not rush to Cloud's aid.

"Sit, you are making me nervous," Genesis ordered, Sephiroth sighing for the thousandth time that day. He sat down on Genesis's order, slumped in his chair. His hand twitched when he heard Cloud scream again, everything screaming at him to go to him. He had never heard Cloud scream in such a bone crushing manner, his worry and fears getting the best of him. Besides his angst, the other three remained calm, keeping Sephiroth from entering the room on the midwifes orders.

"He shouldn't be in so much pain," Sephiroth said aloud, getting up to go to him. Angeal stood, grabbing his arm. Sephiroth's first instinct was to fight him, but the fight would surely distract Cloud.

"He is having twins, Sephiroth. Having just one is painful." Sephiroth looked to his friend, worry painted on his face. He didn't want to sit back down, didn't want to just wait here while Cloud suffered. Angeal wouldn't let go though, Sephiroth looking to the door when he heard Cloud scream louder than he ever had before. He was in pain and Sephiroth had to go to him. But he knew he couldn't.

He deflated, Angeal sitting him back down. Sephiroth could almost smell the blood from here, his hands shaking as they ran through his hair.

Cloud was in pain, and he wasn't allowed to go to him.

Sephiroth felt like the ultimate failure.

Suddenly the screams stopped though, replaced by soft wails that were not Cloud's. Sephiroth shot up, his first child brought into the world. Angeal grabbed him again, stopping him when he started to walk towards the door.

"He has one more to deliver, Sephiroth." Sephiroth looked to his old friend, his eyes begging him to let him go. Angeal was not relenting.

They all looked to the door when it was opened, Aerith exiting the room. She quickly closed the door so no one could see inside, a small smile on her face. Sephiroth pulled free from Angeal's grasp, Aerith raising a hand.

"The first one is a healthy baby boy. The second one will come shortly." Sephiroth wasn't sure if he should deflate or dance with joy, Aerith looking over her shoulder when her name was called. She quickly left them, making sure the door was shut. Sephiroth just stood there, in a state of shock.

He had a son?

"Sit, Sephiroth. It is not over yet." Sephiroth sat down, his entire being screaming with joy. Zack pat him on the back, chuckling softly.

"I am sure Cloud is just as happy as you." Sephiroth looked to him, the youngest of the four showing off a bright smile. He hadn't seemed as anxious as the others, the opposite of Sephiroth most of the time.

After some time, the screams started again. Sephiroth almost wanted to cover his ears, closing his eyes as he fought to stay seated once again. The screams lasted longer this time, Sephiroth having to be held back by both Angeal and Genesis when Cloud screamed his name. He was forced to sit, his entire body screaming at him to go to Cloud.

Cloud screamed for him, and it hurt Sephiroth to not be able to go to his aid. Sephiroth never forgot that Cloud was bringing his children into the world, he was grateful for that. But the amount of pain Cloud experienced seemed like too much.

Just when he was thinking of bursting the door down with a fire materia, Cloud's screams stopped. Sephiroth heard the small wails, his heart pounding in his chest. After some time, Aerith exited the room once again. She had a wide smile on her face, inviting them all in to see Sephiroth's twin sons.

Sephiroth was the first to bolt in, Cloud looking up to him with a smile. He held two bundles in his arms, Sephiroth slowly walking to Cloud's bedside. Cloud showed him his sons, the two completely identical. They both had Cloud's nose, but Sephiroth's cheeks. They had Sephiroth's lips and ears, but they showed the beginnings of blonde hair.

"Oh gaia," Sephiroth breathed, almost afraid to touch them. Cloud gave him a tired, but amused smile, Aerith helping Sephiroth when Cloud advised he held his oldest son. Sephiroth was sat down in a chair, Aerith showing him how to hold his new born son.

"There you go," she whispered, Sephiroth feeling awkward with a baby in his arms. But he wouldn't let him go, he felt only his arms were safe enough for him. Zack, Genesis, and Angeal were all in awe, cooing to his sons.

"Eric." Sephiroth looked up, seeing Cloud cradle his second born son in his arms with a smile.

"I'll call you Eric." Sephiroth looked down to his first born son, running a finger over his cheek. He at first didn't know what to name them, without knowledge of the genders, Cloud wanted to wait till they were born. But Sephiroth, as he held his son his arms, knew what he would name him.

"You're name will be Nathan."

Nathan opened his eyes for the first time, Sephiroth's breathe taken away. His eyes were just like Cloud's, the pupil normal unlike his own. They were a deep blue he got lost in, just like Cloud's. Nathan blinked, making a small noise. Sephiroth smiled, running a thumb over his cheek.

A few hours later, only Sephiroth and Cloud were left with their sons. After the sheets had been changed, Sephiroth laid in bed with Cloud. Their two sons lay in bed between them, their cribs empty for the moment.

Cloud ran a hand over Nathan's blonde hair, his eyes lidded as he fought his fatigue. They had been fed and burped, the two already fast asleep.

Sephiroth could tell the difference between them, as could Cloud. No one else could, but for Cloud and Sephiroth it was simple.

"Thank you," Sephiroth whispered, Cloud looking to him with a smile. He rose up slightly, making sure he was careful of their sons.

"Why thank me?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth looking into his eyes. Both Nathan and Eric had his eyes, those beautiful blue orbs Sephiroth had fallen in love with.

"For giving me these precious gifts," Sephiroth replied, Cloud laughing softly through his nose. Sephiroth put the boys in their cribs, Cloud already falling asleep by the time he came back. Sephiroth lay down next to him, Cloud moving closer to him to soak in his warmth. In the months of summer, especially in late August it was too hot to cuddle. But tonight, it was just cold enough for it.

Sephiroth looked to the time, the day having yet to end.

August 28.

The day of his son's birth.

He was sure he would never forget this day for as long as he lived. He ran a hand through Cloud's feather light hair, sighing softly as he closed his eyes as well.

He would find Shinra as soon as he could. He would ensure that he never touched his sons. Security had been tripled all over the castle, but Sephiroth only trusted Genesis, Angeal, Zack, and Vincent to monitor around their room. He understood the betrayal some guards had portrayed that night, and Sephiroth would make sure it would not be repeated.

 **Author's note: Kind of short, I know.**


	20. Chapter 20: Mother

**Chapter 20**

Two years went by with silence. There were no threats, the war ended, and Shinra was nowhere to be seen. Cloud no longer worried, though he knew he should be.

"Nathan, open your mouth." Nathan shook his head with a smile, Cloud sighing softly as he looked to Vincent who held the bowl of food. Vincent stayed silent, offering Cloud the bowl. Cloud placed it in front of Nathan, placing the spoon in the bowl.

Nathan looked at it for a long second, not seeming to like his vegetables. He ate his meat and rice, but his vegetables remained untouched.

"No," Nathan told him, pushing his bowl away. Cloud sighed, looking to Eric who ate everything but his rice. The two looked exactly alike, but were complete opposites. What Nathan liked, Eric hated. Nathan screamed at anybody he didn't know, and Eric just walked away from them. Cloud got so confused sometimes, but he was quickly learning how to deal with their differences.

"No," they both said, Cloud rubbing his eyes. He took them both out of their miniature chairs, Vincent instantly attacked by them. He didn't say anything or move, just stood as they attacked his legs.

Cloud couldn't help but smile at that, picking up Nathan. Eric tried to run, but Vincent caught him. Eric slapped Vincent's shoulder, Cloud laughing when he started yelling at him in his baby language. Cloud took him, Eric trying to yell at him too. Cloud narrowed his eyes, Eric wrapping his arms around Cloud's neck instead. He knew mama was not afraid to discipline him.

Nathan yawned, Eric yawning as well. Cloud grew tired with them, holding back his yawn. He turned to walk to his room, Vincent in toe. Sephiroth, since he wasn't home due to other duties, had Vincent watch over Cloud and his children. Sometimes Zack would visit, but Vincent was Cloud's main source of security.

And Cloud would need it.

Sephiroth wanted more children, and Cloud was very open and willing to the idea. They would wait though, till their crowning ceremony. It had taken some time, but tomorrow Sephiroth would be crowned King, and Cloud his Queen. Cloud was not entirely looking forward to the day, but he already knew what he wanted to say.

Sephiroth did as well, making everything seemingly go smoother.

"How are my two favorite grandsons?" Cloud stopped in the hallway by his door, looking to his mother who had just exited from her own. Nathan and Eric were practically already asleep in his arms, his mother following him into his room.

Nathan's and Eric's room was located next to their parents, only a door with no lock separating them. Vincent monitored both rooms with a few other trusted guards, keeping an eye on all of them as well.

"They are doing extraordinarily well. They have yet to change though, Nathan still won't eat his vegetables. And Eric won't touch his rice." His mother chuckled softly, running a hand through Nathans blonde hair. They had straight hair like Sephiroth, Cloud's telltale spikes not passed down.

As their vision started to improve, their pupils became more like Sephiroth's. Sephiroth wasn't too happy with it, but he loved his sons either way. Cloud thought it just made them that much cuter, Cloud running a hand over Eric's back when he shifted in his sleep. He was sure they would attract a lot of attention from the ladies with their looks.

"Are you ready?" His mother whispered, Cloud looking to her with contemplating eyes. He looked back to his sons, sighing softly. He didn't think anybody could ever be ready to rule over a country.

"Yes, though I sometimes get scared of the thought." His mother smiled brightly, walking over to him and hugging him tightly. Cloud sank into her embrace, wallowing in her warmth like a child. He pulled away slowly, looking into his mother's eyes. She tucked a strand of his longer hair behind his ear, her eyes full of love.

"You remind me of myself," she told him softly, her eyes welling up with tears. Cloud didn't want to see his mother cry, his lips pulling into a smile that pulled at her own.

"Then like you, I will be strong." She smiled wider, hugging him again. Cloud held onto her, closing his eyes as he took in her scent and warmth. He pulled away when he heard the door open, Sephiroth stopping in his advancement into the room. Cloud's mother pulled away completely from Cloud, walking over to Sephiroth.

She grabbed his hands, looking into his eyes.

"Take care of my son. Even when I am no longer here to do so."

Sephiroth didn't need to speak for her to know his answer.

He always would.

:::+:::

Cloud woke up that night from a feeling. It was an uneasy feeling, like somebody was watching him. He turned onto his side, Sephiroth's solid body lying down next to him. Cloud sat up when he heard a whimper from the twin's room, getting out of bed to put whoever awoke back to sleep.

He opened the door quietly as to not wake Sephiroth, looking into the room. The twins were unharmed, but Nathan was awake, standing on his bed. Cloud smiled softly, closing the door behind him. He walked up to Nathan, picking him up. Nathan whimpered again, his eyes turning to the door that led to the hallway where Vincent monitored.

Cloud wondered if maybe Nathan wanted Vincent to sleep with him, something Nathan did at night on occasion. Vincent was like a teddy bear to Nathan, giving him comfort where Cloud could not sometimes. Cloud walked over to the door, Nathan whimpering again, though louder.

Cloud opened the door and frowned in confusion. There was nobody monitoring the door. Cloud instantly thought to get Sephiroth, closing the door and turning around. His breath stopped in his throat. Shinra and two men stood in the room, Eric held in Shinra's arms.

Eric was still fast asleep, his face peaceful even though he rested in the hands of a murder. Cloud parted his lips to speak, but Shinra shushed him softly. He ran a finger over Eric's throat, Shinra looking up to Cloud with a smirk.

"You don't want to wake him, do you?" Nathan was shaking in Cloud's arms, the two men standing with Shinra two guards Vincent had trusted to watch over them. Cloud wanted Sephiroth to come to his aid, to help him and his sons before it was too late. Shinra had thought ahead though.

"Sephiroth won't be coming to your rescue, Cloud. I drugged him, so he won't be waking up till I am long gone." Shinra pulled out a knife, Cloud's heart beating erratically in his chest. Shinra touched it to Eric's cheek, running the blade down his smooth skin, close to breaking it.

"Your mother, the lovely woman she was refused to marry me. Instead, she married your bastard father." Cloud didn't relax even though Shinra put Eric back into his bed, Shinra's eyes darting back to him.

"She had to be disposed of." Cloud held Nathan closer to himself, the little boy shaking like a leaf in the wind. He wouldn't scream like he usually would towards strangers, his eyes wide with fright.

"Now you have followed in her footsteps." Cloud moved back against the door when Shinra walked towards him, wishing he had brought his knife with him. It laid under his pillow, right next to Sephiroth. Shinra grabbed Nathan, Cloud not letting him go. Shinra frowned, Nathan opening his mouth to scream.

Shinra slapped Nathan to shut him up, Cloud's instincts kicking in. He punched Shinra in the face, the bigger man stumbling back. Nathan started to cry, Shinra hissing to the guards to shut him up. Cloud held onto him tightly, his eyes narrowed with anger and motherly wrath.

"You should have been mine!" Shinra growled as the guards tried to take Nathan from Cloud, Cloud fighting them off the best he could. Nathan bit a guard, kicking till he fell to the ground. He ran to Eric, dodging the guards who tried to grab him. Nathan screamed as loud as he could while Cloud fought off the guards. He was screaming for help.

Cloud fell to the ground when he was punched in the stomach, pain unlike any other running through him.

Had he been pregnant?

Cloud watched with anger as the guards forced Nathan to shut up, Eric having woken up and forced to the ground. Their mouths were covered, their screams muffled. Cloud was pushed onto his back by Shinra, Cloud trying to fight him as he attempted to strip him.

"Be a good whore and bear me a child!" Shinra ordered, Cloud's arms pinned down. Cloud screamed and fought with everything he had in him, alarm rushing through his mind. This couldn't happen.

Sephiroth!

Shinra grunted when he was kicked, Cloud quickly moving away from him as he used what was left of his clothing to shield himself. He was shocked when Nathan and Eric came to his aid, both of them crying for him. Cloud grabbed them protectively, looking to who had saved them.

Sephiroth.

Cloud didn't know how it was possible, but Sephiroth stood in front of him. The other guards had been knocked out, blood pouring from one. Shinra had been slammed against the door, Sephiroth holding a bloody sword in his hand. Cloud felt tears fall down his cheeks, his bottom lip shaking in relief. Shinra yelled in anger.

"You bastard! Cloud is mine! Mine!"

Sephiroth growled like a dog, walking up to Shinra. Shinra spat out blood when Sephiroth stabbed him in the chest, Cloud covering Nathan's and Eric's eyes from the brutality. Sephiroth twisted the blade, Shinra gasping sharply. Sephiroth replied in a dark voice.

"He chose me."

Sephiroth pulled his sword out of Shinra's chest, Shinra's eyes void of life. After making sure no one was hurt, Sephiroth looked around the castle. Most of the guards had been drugged, and Cloud's mother had been murdered. Cloud cried next to her bedside, Nathan and Eric taken away by Vincent who Sephiroth managed to wake.

It was a time for sadness.

As Cloud looked over all of the people of his country that morning, he tried his hardest not to cry. He was their Queen now, and as their Queen he couldn't show weakness. Sephiroth sat on the Throne next to Cloud, his eyes stoic. Nathan and Eric sat in their own individual seats, their bodies not big enough to fit into them just yet.

Cloud looked to Sephiroth, his husband's eyes stoic. Nobody had expected what had been done. No one knew how low Shinra would have stooped just to gain a title to the throne. As for the pain in Cloud's stomach, his midwife confirmed he had not been pregnant, only starting on his next menstrual cycle. Cloud wanted to blame his sadness on it, but his cycle had nothing to do with this sadness.

His mother was gone, and Cloud couldn't get her back. He wanted to beat himself up for it, but Sephiroth wouldn't let him. He told him with confidence that he couldn't beat himself up. He couldn't because he was not the only one who had lost a mother. Cloud cried at his words, but now, as he looked to his people he understood.

They had all lost a mother.

Sephiroth stood from his throne when he was crowned, everybody bowing. Cloud stood as well, grabbing Sephiroth's hand tightly. Sephiroth squeezed back softly, his features stoic. When Sephiroth spoke, everybody listened. He was now King, and as King he could have passed any rule he wanted too.

If he told them all to dance, they would have. If he told them to sing, they would have. But he didn't ask that of them. Instead, he spoke the words Cloud had waited all of his life to hear, the words he had hoped for.

"As of today, I, King Sephiroth of the Three Continent's, abolish slavery."

Silence ringed in the air.

 **The End!**

 **Author's note: Thank you all for reading this story, though I felt it wasn't my best. But I finished it, even though I thought to abandon it three times. Thank you all for your support.**

 **-Pikajow**


End file.
